Nanaki's World
by OokamiLover19
Summary: One girl enters a world full of mystery and starts a journey to save the world form destruction. She seems human to most but not is all as it seems when she meets the one who started her line. This story is a mixed plot of Inuyasha and Fushigi Yuugi, except with a few twists. All the characters are my own.
1. Robbers and Rescues

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

My name is Satikina Hogoshati Sokel and I am an average village girl, who lives near a shrine that my family protects, even if everyone thinks I'm the farthest thing from an average teenager. I live in a more traditional part of Chinko, in the southern part providences, in a small village called Cytoe that is surrounded by the forests. In the forest, there is the shrine that every Sokel protects, except me. I was the prize of the village because of my beauty; I was the most sought after woman of Chinko and my village became famous as young lords and princes would seek out the village to ask me to marry them.

I have raven black hair that falls to about mid-thigh and emerald green eyes. I am about 5'2" and weight about 110 pounds. I have very slim features, but my emerald green eyes were what popped out. They were a completely different shape than any person had seen, they were almond shaped but they were not slanted. Since I wasn't allowed to do anything besides sit around being guarded, I started doing secret training with my guards that no one knew about; soon I was able to beat every one of my guards.

On the day of my 16th birthday, a young lord came to Cytoe seeking to marry me. My caretaker, Ballai, was an elderly lady but she had so much energy; she made a fuss over me that day to make me look perfect. I was dressed in a deep blue kimono, and my hair was pinned on top of my head.

In my home there was a room called the Veiled Room; I called it a prison. There was a mesh-like screen shielding one half of the room, and I was placed in there behind the screen when the young lord arrived. He was in his early 20's and his hair was pulled back into a bun and was a light brown. I couldn't see his eyes, due to the screen, but I could tell that he was handsome.

"Lady Sokel, I am Taylin Shaleade. Words cannot describe your beauty. I have traveled from the northern city to ask your hand for marriage," he spoke, bowing on his hands and knees.

"Would you go find my father? I need to speak to him," I whispered, and then Taylin stood up and left.

As father entered, he knelt where Taylin was just kneeling. "What is it?"

"I feel like I need to go to the shrine," I whispered standing up and moving aside the screen. I always used that as an excuse to get away from situations like this. I didn't plan on giving the lord an answer anytime soon because that was the way I was; act like I was going to think about it then refuse days later.

"Very well, we'll prepare immediately," he sighed. Like usual, he sounded disappointed. He always hoped I'd say yes one day.

I walked out to the courtyard, with my face veiled; I was never allowed to show my face to anyone except a Sokel. Taylin and his guards were lounging against one of the buildings, watching us. I climbed into the palanquin and my guards picked me up and we started the 12 hour journey into the forest, I slept most of the journey.

Towards the end of our journey, I felt the palanquin being put down. As I pulled away the curtains, I saw a gang of unkempt drunks walking towards us. All 30 of my guards surrounded me and drew their swords.

"Who's the pretty girl? Is she important?" one man slurred as he swayed.

"Lieutenant Cauya, where are my weapons?" I whispered.

"Behind the pillows," Cauya replied in a hushed voice. "We are only a few miles from the shrine, escape and alert the Sokel guards. These are the famous robbers of these woods. Go, while we hold them off!"

I nodded, strapped my swords to my back and bolted into the woods; I hiked up my kimono to be able to run faster. I heard the clanging of swords, but I forced myself to keep moving even though I knew I could help. As I ran through the shrine gates, I ran into my brother, Kyo.

"Satikina?" he stammered. "Why are you here, what happened and why are you armed?"

"The…famous robbers showed up a couple miles from here. Cauya told me to alert you and it's my own business if I'm armed," I gasped, trying to breathe. The alarm bell sounded and I heard the cries of men coming towards the shrine. "They're here already? Cauya's dead?"

"Get inside now and stay there," Kyo growled.

I obeyed reluctantly and hurried inside, as the Sokel guards ran out. I walked to the fountain in the middle of the main hall and sat on the edge. I uncovered my face and pulled my hair out of the styling it was in then started to run my fingers though it, to try and keep calm. I stayed there for a couple hours before Kyo returned with a cut across his cheek.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Yes, where is everyone?" I stood up and went to him.

"Dead…those robbers were stronger than we expected. Your guards were eliminated as well."

"All of our men are dead?" I stammered.

"Yes, but I need to go back to the village and report what happened. Will you be okay? The robbers are gone; they think that they killed everyone, so no one will be coming back."

"Yes, I'll be fine, just hurry back," I whispered, hugging him. "Please don't tell dad that I was armed… he'd kill me if he found out I had disobeyed him."

"I won't. Cauya taught you, didn't he?" he smiled, letting go of me. I nodded in reply then he left.

I stood there after he was gone for a few minutes then climbed up the stairs to the level were the guardians lived; the actual shrine was underground. I went to the kitchen and ate, then wandered around. I found myself wandering into the depths of the earth to the shrine and I smiled softly. As I entered the circular room, I studied it. Around the room, on the walls were ancient writings in the stone and in the center was a 50 foot deep, 5 foot wide well, carved from a rare stone and embedded gold.

I was about to leave when I heard a scream echo from the dried up well. I rested a hand on my sword hilt, as I moved closer. I looked into the well, but there was nothing but dirt at the bottom.

"Hello?" I called hesitantly.

"Someone help me, I don't want to die! No…please…don't kill me! I didn't mean to ste-" another scream of a child echoed from the depths.

I drew my red sword and jumped into the well **(note: there is a red sword and black sword; both sheaths and blades are those colors)**. I landed on the bottom and became confused. A light started to emerge from the soil and surrounded me. The next thing I could see was the bright light of the sun in the well.

Using the walls, I jumped up and out of the well. I landed on grass next to a red-haired young girl with a cut on her upper arm. I looked around and saw three men, wearing torn clothes, with drawn swords; one of them had blood on the tip.

"Who are you?" the closest one snapped.

"That's my line, bastard," I growled, standing up and drawing my other sword. "Why are you attacking a child?"

"She stole from us. She will pay for her insolence," growled another.

"I don't think so." My eyes studied them. Each one of them was about a foot taller than me and twice as wide.

"Then we will kill you, too!"

They ran at me and I met them half way. They couldn't touch me even though there were three of them. I killed them in less than ten minutes then I knelt in the grass. I cleaned the blood of in the grass around me then sheathed my swords.

Finally, I turned to the frightened girl. "Are you okay?"

The girl started sobbing and ran to me. As I picked her up she pointed at a trail at the edge of the clearing. I walked along the trail while carrying her for a few hours before we neared a village. As we got the outskirts of the village, people ran towards us.

"Soya!" a middle-aged woman cried.

"Momma!" the girl cried.

I gave the girl to the crying mother and stepped back a ways as the villagers engulfed the reunited family. I started walking back towards the forest when someone called after me, so I turned around. An old man walked towards me and the villagers watched.

"Milady, who are you?" the old man croaked.

"I am Satikina Hogoshati Sokel but please call me Kina. Where am I?" I looked around not recognizing anything.

"This village is called Kilnak. Where are you from that you haven't heard of this village?"

"She came from the well," Soya called to us.

"Really?" His eyes bulged and I nodded hesitantly. "Come with me."

* * *

**_What did you think? Too predictable or did it have just the right amount of mystery? Please read and review._**


	2. Amulets and Seals

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"I am Satikina Hogoshati Sokel but please call me Kina. Where am I?" I looked around not recognizing anything._

_"This village is called Kilnak. Where are you from that you haven't heard of this village?"_

_"She came from the well," Soya called to us._

_"Really?" His eyes bulged and I nodded hesitantly. "Come with me."_

* * *

**Now:**

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the village. Everyone parted to make way for me then the old man pulled me into a small houses. I sat down confused as he disappeared for a second then returned with a jeweled box.

"There is a legend…that one day a girl will appear from the well and she will come and save us from destruction." He handed me the box. "This has been passed down to all the Priestesses in this country."

I opened the box and a silver amulet rested on the velvet fabric. There was a 7-pointed star in the middle of a circle and in the center of the star was a white crystal. I pulled it out of the box and placed it in the palm of my hand; it was just a little smaller than my palm.

"I can't accept this…" I whispered.

"I can't take it back, now that you've touched it," he sighed.

"I have to go home, my brother is waiting-"

"So go," he interrupted, "but hold on to the amulet. You'll come back, I guarantee it. I'll have my son help you back to the well."

I stood up, thanked the old man, and then walked to the edge of the village. A young man arrived seconds later, armed and we went into the forest along the trail. As we entered the clearing hours later, the young man stopped as he stared at the 3 dead men.

"They're the ones who tried to kill Soya, so…when I arrived, I killed them. Thank you, you may return to your village."

He nodded and hurried out of the clearing. I jumped into the well and light surrounded me again. Once I could see again, I jumped out of the well, right as Kyo entered. He looked like he was searching for something.

"Satikina…? Where were you?" he ran to me and pulled me into his arms. "I've been searching for you for hours…"

"There's a world if you go through the well," I mumbled into his shirt.

"You were able to go through?" Father entered.

"Yes, and look at this…" I pulled out of Kyo's arms and pulled the amulet from under my tunic and handed it to him.

"The sacred amulet of priestess' past…" he gasped as he studied it.

"An old man gave it to me. Apparently there is a prophecy that a girl will come through the well there and help the people from destruction; they think that I am this girl."

"Then why are you here?" father smiled handing me the amulet. "I've always known about your private training, I actually told Cauya to start training you and have me weekly reports on your progress."

"…well, I can't go back dressed like this," I finally spoke through my shock.

"There are clothes in the guard room; pack a few."

"Very well, while I do that…Kyo would you get me something to eat?"

"Sure," he smiled as we all left the room.

We went up to the second level and I went to the guard's room alone. I changed into a black tunic that had slits from my knees to my waist and red wrap-around pants. I packed a kimono and a couple other outfits and as I was strapping both my swords to my back, Kyo came in.

I sat down as he gave me the sandwich in his hand. I ate quietly then sighed. "I don't know how long I'll be gone…if I don't return after two months, tell people I died. I really don't want to explain a long absence. Make up a reasonable story, make a decoy body and do a fake funeral." I hugged him.

"Very well, Satikina, I will do so if I must. Are you ready?"

I stood up and picked up my bag in answer. We walked down to the shrine room and father was waiting. "I'll come home as soon as I can father," I whispered hugging him.

"Do your best, Satikina, make us proud," he smiled as tear rolled down his cheek.

"Father… get remarried. Mother is gone and we can't let the Sokel clan diminish anymore than it has. Kyo do your best," I smiled then jumped into the well.

Once back on the other side, I hurried to the village, Kilnak, and I was greeted by the whole village. The village held a celebration for my return and a huge feast was made in my honor. No one got to sleep until hours after the sun went down. I was allowed to stay at the old man's house and the village was quiet and peaceful.

In the early hours of the morning I was woken by the screams of villagers and the roaring of a beast. I grabbed my swords and followed the screams. A winged beast that was twice my size was flying around.

"Demon!" Soya screamed, scared out of her wits.

"Soya, get inside!" I yelled as I drew my swords.

I hit the demon's tail and it roared angrily and turned towards me. I got both of its wings cut off and it still was standing. It was a fight but I was finally able to get a shot at its heart, then I beheaded it for good measure.

"Old man, what the **_hell_** was that?" I snapped, sheathing my swords. A few villagers backed away, scared of my anger.

"It's a demon; I assume they are not common in your world?" the old man spoke mater-of-fact.

"You could have told me earlier…ugh, I'm going to take a walk. I need to think…" I sighed and walked into the forest.

I trailed off the path and walked through the thick trees. The only sounds were the rustle of leaves and my own footsteps. I relaxed and breathed in deeply. I entered a clearing and there was an ancient oak tree in the middle of the clearing with a man bounded by branches against it.

I walked closer and climbed up the branches so I was right in front of him. He had waist-length silvery-blue hair and pointed ears. He was wearing all black and he had the perfect tan anyone would want. His face was peaceful and he looked as though he was sleeping if not for the arrow protruding from his shoulder. Even if he was dead, he was handsome.

Suddenly something scraped across my back, tossing my swords across the clearing and cutting into my back. I clung to the man's tunic as I gasped in pain. Light grew from my palm and the man's eyes opened; he stared at me with the weirdest expression with his light purple eyes. As I started falling, my hand slid across the arrow and I pulled it out as I landed on the ground in a heap.

The man broke the branches as if they were twigs and landed in a crouch next to me. He attacked the demon that stood a few feet away with a growl like a dog. I noticed that his hands that he fought with were clawed. With only a few swipes of his claws, the man killed the demon.

He crouched in front of me and stared hard. "Who are you?"

"Unless you…get me to the…village outside…the forest…it won't matter… My swords…" I pointed across the clearing where they laid before I fell into darkness.

* * *

**_ Please read and review._**


	3. Wounds and Arguments

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_The man broke the branches as if they were twigs and landed in a crouch next to me. He attacked the demon that stood a few feet away with a growl like a dog. I noticed that his hands that he fought with were clawed. With only a few swipes of his claws, the man killed the demon._

_He crouched in front of me and stared hard. "Who are you?"_

_"Unless you…get me to the…village outside…the forest…it won't matter… My swords…" I pointed across the clearing where they laid before I fell into darkness._

* * *

**Now:**

When I opened my eyes, I noticed I was back at the old man's house. I heard some movement and turned my head. I saw the old man asleep and the strange silvery-blue haired man sat in a corner, covered in chains and staring at the wall. I sat up painfully and took the blanket around me as I realized I didn't have my tunic on.

"You're awake!" the old man sat up.

"What happened…?" I looked at both of them confused.

"You were attacked by a demon, so says Ikaku. We saw him carrying you like a sack of potatoes out of the forest. Even if he did save you, half-demons like this Hanyou cannot be trusted. You've been unconscious for almost 2 days," the old man replied.

"Half-demons…? Hanyous…?" I spoke slowly as I focused on the man called Ikaku. "You're…not…human…?"

"No, you seem disappointed wench," he laughed.

"Why are-?"

"Hey old man, she's bleeding again. I can smell it," Ikaku interrupted, closing his eyes.

"My name is not Old Man! It's Levok!" Levok snapped as he came behind me. "Hey Kina, what are these marks on your shoulder blades?" he asked as he put medicinal herbs on my wounds.

"In my clan, when a student becomes a full guardian or warrior, they receive these marks. I became a warri-"

Ikaku started laughing, cutting me off. "If you were a warrior, you wouldn't have been attacked by a simple dem-"

"And you'd be stuck to a tree!" I snapped back.

"I was wondering about that… Ikaku, how are you alive? That priestess had sealed you to that tree," Levok spoke as he bound my torso.

"I remember that when I woke up, light was coming from that human's hands then she pulled out the arrow," Ikaku muttered, mostly to himself.

Once Levok was finished patching me up, I pulled on a robe, forced myself to stand up and I walked out of the house growling. I walked to the river outside the village and sat down by the bank. I watched the marine life swim around as my mine raced. _What would have happened if I had stayed and married Taylin?_

"Why'd you stomp out of that house?" Ikaku sat next to me. His chains were gone.

"I'm not just some human," I growled. "I am Kina Hogoshati Sokel, protector of the shrine that has been passed down through my family."

"That sounds pathetic and boring-"

I stood up and he stopped talking. I walked across the bridge towards the forest. I was almost to the forest when he grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"W-wait…where are you going?" Ikaku stammered following me.

"Home! If I have to deal with your incompetence and you being a jerk…I won't stay!" I growled, turning on him.

He looked taken aback. "Um…I… thank you…" he struggled to find the right words.

"What?" I became completely confused. "Why are you thanking me?"

"For bringing me back…" he looked down and his face turned the slightest pink.

"It wasn't on purpose," I growled.

"Still…thank you and I'm sorry…" He looked back up at me, "…for acting like a jerk just now."

"You're welcome…" I suddenly felt lightheaded and swayed.

I took a step forward trying to stabilize myself but fell into Ikaku. I looked up at him and saw the faintest smile in the moonlight. His arms came around me as he looked down at me. The breath caught in my throat as I saw the gentleness in his eyes, then I fainted from the pain of my back.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

When I opened my eyes, I was back at Levok's. I sat up and saw that Ikaku was asleep in his corner. Levok came in and was surprised. He came to me and placed a hand on my forehead then released a breath of relief.

"You've had a raging fever for the past four days. You are not allowed to leave this house again until you have fully healed," he growled.

"So…I haven't eaten for almost a week?" I managed to whisper though my mouth was parched.

"Yes…I need to go collect some herbs for your back." He stood up and woke up Ikaku. "Get Kina something to eat," Levok demanded then he was gone.

I rolled onto my back, not thinking, and hissed in pain. Ikaku came over to me and helped me sit up, then he handed me a bowl of soup to eat. I ate silently, not looking at him, even though I felt him watching me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I sighed, lying on my stomach.

"About that night…before you fainted…I only held you because you were about to fall-"

"Oh, shut up!" I growled. "I know that; I don't need some mongrel telling me something different!" I turned my head away from him and stared into the fire.

"Mongrel?" he sputtered. "Watch what you say wench!" he sat back in his corner.

"Why are you still here, Hanyou?"

"The power you possess that has been passed down through priestesses can turn me into a Youkai."

"I'm no priestess, I am just a teenager who learned how to fight behind her father's back. I just hurt people from my existence. I was coveted, wanted to be the wife of many lords and princes. I come here and people are telling me I have some huge destiny to save this world," I growled as I felt tears fall down my cheeks. "I ran from everything I knew that would eventually hurt others…"

"Why are you here then?" he snapped.

I pushed myself up onto my knees and looked at him despite my tears. "To make the remaining of my clan proud. My father follows legends and the story of the sacred amulet is one of them. If I didn't help this world, I would never be able to face him again. It is only a duty," I snapped, making him flinch.

Then Levok entered. "Kina lie down! I told you…" he stopped, seeing my tears. "Are you in pain?"

"It's nothing I can't handle," I whispered, listening to him.

The rest of the night was quiet because no one talked. Levok allowed me to sit up once my back had new bandages, while Ikaku went to sleep. Levok went over to Ikaku and put some kind of necklace around his neck.

"All you have to do is say some kind of command that relates to his demonic side. Whether he likes it or not, he will be helping you," Levok smiled, sitting next to me.

"What's the power of the priestesses? Ikaku said something me possessing some kind of power that could make him become a full demon."

"The amulet; it holds a power that is different for each priestess. The power that each priestess has differs depending on their will and spiritual power. Yours is strong if Ikaku can sense enough to think he could become a Youkai. Other demons…and humans who have evil in their hearts will try to use you for your power. You alone can touch the power of the amulet, so in the hands of someone else it's just a trinket," Levok explained.

"So they'll try to make me do what they want?"

"Unfortunately yes," he sighed.

"Huh…they'll be dead before they can even touch me," I growled, clenching my fists.

"Your family would be proud of your bravery. Get some sleep," Levok smiled, and then went into his room.

The next few weeks I couldn't leave Levok's house unless he or Ikaku was with me. I wasn't allowed to work or do anything so my back could heal. The night of the full moon I snuck out and walked into the forest to the well. I had been in this world just over a month and I need to make sure my back was healed. As I climbed out of the well in my world, I saw Kyo asleep by the entrance.

"Kyo," I whispered, shaking him awake.

"Satikina, you're back already?" he embraced me.

"Just for the moment. I need you to make sure my back has healed properly."

"What happened?" Kyo became wide awake and alert.

"I was attacked a few weeks ago by a demon."

"Okay, let me see."

I took off my robe and turned my back to him. I pulled my hair over my shoulders to give him full access. He slid my tube top down and gasped. Suddenly, there was a noise from the well and Ikaku hopped out. I pulled my robe over my chest as he noticed me.

"What are you doing here?" I gasped.

"You know him, sister?" Kyo had drawn his sword.

"He's helping me in the other world." I slid my tube top back into place then put my robe back on. "Sit." The necklace glowed and he was slammed to the ground. "Why are you here?"

"Damn it, why'd you do that?" he stood up.

"Answer me!"

"Old man Levok started worrying because you were gone and didn't say anything. I followed your scent and as I entered the well, demons started attacking the village. Why'd you leave?"

"I was making sure my back healed properly." I turned to Kyo. "How bad is it?"

"A few weeks ago?" he finally spoke and I nodded. "It has healed well, but judging by the scars, it was a deep wound. The person who healed you did a good job for being many centuries behind."

I hugged him, "Thank you brother. I'll try to come back soon," I smiled then jumped into the well followed by Ikaku.

Once on the other side, Ikaku handed me my swords as the morning rays lit the village. I climbed onto his back and we hurried to the village. As demons saw us, I hopped off his back drawing my swords. I started killing the beasts as Ikaku went to another part of the village to help exterminate the demons. Once every demon was gone, I sat on the bank of the river as the sun was setting. I had been fighting all day and I was exhausted and knew it was probably my fault the demons showed up in the first place. I sighed as I counted up how many villagers were injured the attack.

"Don't tell me you're in guilt, you wench," Ikaku growled sitting by me.

"Then I won't say anything," I snapped, wishing that I could disappear at that moment, "and I'm not a wench. My name is Kina!"

"Keh, whatever…you're arm is bleeding. Let me see." His hand closed around my wrist.

"I'm fine!" I pulled out of his grasp and stood up. "It's nothing to be worried about!"

"Yes it is, you-"

"Just leave me alone!" I hurried away and went to Levok's house.

* * *

**_ Please read and review._**


	4. The First Warrior

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"Keh, whatever…you're arm is bleeding. Let me see." His hand closed around my wrist._

_"I'm fine!" I pulled out of his grasp and stood up. "It's nothing to be worried about!"_

_"Yes it is, you-"_

_"Just leave me alone!" I hurried away and went to Levok's house._

* * *

**Now:**

Inside, I sat in a corner while the injured villagers were being patched up. Once the villagers went to their homes, I pulled my arm out of my robe to have Levok look at it. Ikaku was right; it was something to be concerned about. Both Levok and I were confused that I never felt any pain because it was a huge wound that went from my upper arm to my forearm.

Ikaku came in as Levok was finishing wrapping my arm and I groaned inwardly. Levok went to bed as I started to put my arm back in the robe. I looked at him and he was glaring at the wall.

"Sorry…" I whispered, but he growled and lied down with his back facing me.

"Baka," I growled, lying on my good side. Unfortunately, it meant I was facing him.

In the middle of the night, I sat up covered in a cold sweat and pain erupted from my arm. I ripped the robe off and gasped. The once white bandages were now completely covered in blood. I scrambled to Ikaku on my knees and woke him.

"What is it?" he studied my face.

"…my…arm…" I was barely able to say through the pain.

His eyes shifted to my arm and moved quickly. He got bandages and the medical ointment then took care of my arm. I tried to stand but fell into Ikaku's lap. I bit my tongue to keep from crying out but still whimpered as I was breathing hard. Ikaku's arms came around me and stopped me from moving again.

"It's probably not smart for you to be moving around with that injury. I'll watch over you while you sleep." His mouth was by my ear.

I shivered and he pulled the blanket around me. "Thank you," I mumbled as I laid my head on his chest.

When I woke up this time, it was to the sounds of Levok moving around in his room. I crawled out of Ikaku's lap and sat next to him as Levok came out holding a small scroll. Levok checked my arm and changed the bandages.

"Morning," Levok smiled, sitting down by the fire. "This scroll will help you two. It shows the symbol that the seven Celestial Warriors of Nanaki will have somewhere on their body. It could be anyone, male or female, young or old. Your necklace will be able to detect the warriors; it will start turning hot when you're near them."

"Wait, don't tell me you're going to have her summon Nanaki?" Ikaku snapped before Levok could say anything else.

"Nothing will happen to her-"

"Keh, nothing will happen, my ass! Not one priestess that has ever summoned one of the gods has survived."

"Only because they let their souls crumble under the immense power of the gods. Kina is a warrior, unlike them," Levok stayed calm. "Kina, will you become the Priestess of Nanaki?"

Before anyone could say anything else, I stood up and left the house. As I sat by the river my mind was racing. I had a 50% chance to live or die if I became the Priestess. What would happen to me if I even survived…?

"Wench, are you okay?" Ikaku spoke pulling me from my thoughts.

I looked up at him and he stood a few feet away, then I looked back at the river. "I…don't know… My father knows the legends of Nanaki and if I summon Nanaki I only have 50% chance of living…" I whispered sadly.

"You won't die…" he whispered mostly to himself as he sat next to me. "You're strong, you'd fight even on the edge of death and…" his voice dropped. "…I wouldn't allow it…"

"What?" I became shocked hearing that last part.

"I feel…very…protective of you since you brought me back." The edges of his lips lifted up the slightest as he looked into my eyes.

I thought I saw some emotion spark in his eyes, but it was gone as fast as it had come so I wasn't even sure I saw it. "I'm just a human…"

"So is almost everyone else in this world. Come on, I'll come with you so I can protect you. This world is dull anyway now, not as much fun as it used to be."

"…okay…I did promise my father that I'd help. I guess we should get started finding the warriors."

We stood up, went back to Levok's, and got ready to leave. Levok gave us a black stallion that was named Arco and food that would last for a while. Ikaku helped me on the horse, and then climbed up behind me. All the villagers cheered kept cheering 'til we were out of sight headed north. Ikaku steered Arco, since he knew the land.

I leaned against him and sighed.

"You okay?" Ikaku spoke gently after a few hours of silence.

"Sure, I'm just tired for some odd reason, even though I've slept so much." I shifted my injured arm to a more comfortable position.

"You've been injured badly. I think it will take some time before you fully recover mentally. How's your arm?"

"Uncomfortable, but not much we can do about it," I whispered, hiding a smile.

"We have a few days 'til the closest village so go ahead and get some sleep if you want."

"I highly doubt that I could sleep on this horse," I laughed but I relaxed against him.

One of his arms came around my waist while the other steered the horse. We talked a bit the next two days, only stopping to sleep at night and rest the horse. We learned much more about each other and became a lot nicer to each other.

On the third night that we had traveled, the necklace grew warm as we were lying down for the night. I pulled it out and a symbol was glowing. I grabbed the scroll out of my bag and studied it; under the symbol in the scroll it said Saiqua.

"Ikaku, the necklace just reacted," I spoke.

He came over and studied the necklace and scroll. "We're close, we are near Kyetol, so let's hurry to the village and look around then we can rest."

I agreed, so we packed our bags, put out the fire then hopped on the horse and hurried to the village. When we arrived, the sun was coming up. We found a place to stay, near the south end of Kyetol, and then we started wandering the village. I felt myself being pulled down the streets by the amulet's power and we were led to a temple. It was old and had two towers on the front corners and a bell tower towards the back of the temple. The rock was white granite that covered the whole temple.

Inside, there were two monks talking quietly. The older one was bald, short, and chubby. He wore a black tunic with a yellow sash over it. He also had a mustache that went down to his chin. The younger monk had black hair pulled back into a ponytail that went to about his shoulder blades. He was probably 6'2 and was medium build like someone who has worked their whole life. He was wearing a black tunic with a red sash on it. We walked closer and they stopped talking and stared at us.

"Can I help you with something, Hanyou?" the old monk glared at Ikaku.

"Yes, you can. We are looking for someone who carries a symbol of Nanaki on their body," Ikaku replied.

"You are a demon. Why are you looking for the Celestial Warriors of Nanaki, unless you plan on killing them?" the young monk growled.

I sighed because they had forgotten me in their hatred against demons. "He is helping me."

"Who are you?" the old man suddenly calmed down.

"My name is Kina. This Hanyou is helping me search for the warriors of Nanaki," I smiled leaning against a pew.

"Don't tell me…you're the Priestess of Nanaki," the young man mocked.

"Bravo, you understand," I clapped, walking towards him.

"You are a child, Kina. The Priestess of Nanaki is a myth, nothing more."

My necklace burned against my neck as I got closer. "You're lying. Saiqua, am I right?"

"How—"

I pulled the amulet out from my tunic and flashed it for his benefit. "It is not some myth. I have come from a different world and I am here to help your world, to summon Nanaki."

"Are you mocking me?" The young man growled.

"Now, why would I do that?" I drew one of my swords and in a flash it was under his chin and he froze. "Don't presume that I am just some child that you don't have to worry about. I am Satikina Hogoshati Sokel, Priestess of Nanaki and a warrior cannot hide from the amulet that calls out to them."

"Veliki, stop it. That girl is a warrior for sure. It's not wise to anger her," the old monk whispered.

"Veliki, huh? The old man is wise with his words." I lowered my sword to my side and I saw Veliki sway. "Are you one of the Celestial Seven?"

"Y-yes, I am Saiqua. I can control air," he whispered as a light breeze brushed against my skin.

I sheathed my sword and swayed. Ikaku caught me and lowered me to the floor. I looked at my arm and saw blood on the sleeve and dripping down my fingers. Saiqua and the old monk came over and gasped as they saw my arm. Ikaku was already working; he ripped off the sleeve and unbound my arm. He pulled the ointment that Levok had given us and rubbed onto the wound. The old monk ran off and returned with some white bandages and Ikaku rebound my arm.

"How did that happen?" the old monk asked when Ikaku was done.

"I was fighting demons in the village, Kilnak, and I got hit. Ikaku, help me up." He obeyed and I leaned against him. "I need to go lay down. Let's head back to the hotel."

Ikaku picked me up and cradled me in his arms and walked back to the hotel with the two monks following closely. Ikaku laid me on the bed and sat next to me. I heard him talking to the monks as I drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

**_ Please read and review._**


	5. Healings and Intruders

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"How did that happen?" the old monk asked when Ikaku was done._

_"I was fighting demons in the village, Kilnak, and I got hit. Ikaku, help me up." He obeyed and I leaned against him. "I need to go lay down. Let's head back to the hotel."_

_Ikaku picked me up and cradled me in his arms and walked back to the hotel with the two monks following closely. Ikaku laid me on the bed and sat next to me. I heard him talking to the monks as I drifted off into unconsciousness._

* * *

**Now:**

When I woke up, I was alone. My tunic had been taking off completely and I was left in my bra and pants. I sat up and looked around. I crawled off the bed and walked to my bag and pulled out a new tunic. As I finished putting it on, there was a knock on the sliding door.

"Yes?" I called.

The door opened and a maid was kneeling, head bowed respectfully. "The monk Phayik has come and requests to see you, milady."

"Let him in," I sighed, annoyed with all the old traditional ways.

The girl closed the door then left. Minutes later, the old bald monk entered. He had a relieved look on his face when he saw me.

"What is it? Where is the Hanyou?" I growled.

"With Saiqua back at the temple. One of his old wounds has acted up and he is in much pain. Ikaku told me to come get you; said that maybe you could help him," Phayik answered sadly.

"How long has he been in that condition?" I asked, looking through my bag for a couple scrolls.

"The last two days, after we left you here while you were sleeping. His wound is a couple years old but with where it is at, it pains him sometimes. He used to be an exorcist but a demon attacked him and ran a claw through his chest inches below his heart."

"That would do it," I growled. I grabbed my scrolls and then strapped my swords to my back. "Let's go."

We hurried to the temple and Phayik led me up into one of the towers. In the corner, Saiqua was on a bedroll, under many blankets. Ikaku sat on the couch, bored out of his mind. I hurried over to Saiqua, knelt by him and took his vitals. His heart rate was too fast and he had a raging fever. I pulled off the blankets and on his chest was a huge raged scar below his sternum. I rolled out my scrolls next to him and pulled off my swords and tunic, to expose my clan tattoos.

"Phayik, do you have any Pentagram Sealing candles by chance?" I whispered.

"Yes." He ran out of the room and returned minutes later with 5 silver candles.

"Good, place them around me and Saiqua then stay back," I ordered, clearing my mind.

"Wait, you know the Pen-Sai-Cea? If you're going to do that technique, you will-"

"Don't tell me about the Pen-Sai-Cea, my clan has perfected it many decades ago."

I started the incantations and the candles lit on their own as the spell activated. My shoulder blades started itching as I knew my tattoos were glowing white. Threads of white light came around from my back and went into the scar on Saiqua's chest. It took a few minutes before I finished the incantations, then I cried out in pain as the light threads turned red as my tattoos changed color. The red light turned Saiqua's scar blood-red.

"Kina, no!" Phayik yelled, and Ikaku became fully alert.

I created a barrier, using the fire of the candles and that stopped Phayik and Ikaku from coming closer. I closed my eyes as I felt the ceremony almost complete and I tasted blood. I finished the ceremony and as I released the power, the fire barrier, and the fire from the candles disappeared and I slumped forward.

"She did it…" Phayik gasped.

As I finally was able to open my eyes, Saiqua was blinking his several times. "Welcome back," I smiled then I forced myself to stand up. I swayed once standing, but I was proud that I didn't fall as I made my way to the couch to sit down.

"How were you able to manage that?" Phayik stammered kneeling by Saiqua and helping him sit up.

"The marks on my back; my family realized that we hold onto a power that is only in the blood…so when we received our marks that proved that we finished our training, they mixed the ink with the person's blood and that helps us focus that power that we have," I closed my eyes.

"You said that the name of your clan was Sokel, right? How old is your clan?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think about 700 years old through my grandmother."

"No way, she's a—"

"SHH!" Phayik slapped Saiqua upside the head.

"What are you talking about?" I opened my eyes and glared at them.

"Saiqua, you need to take them to Parkel to see Stauru," Phayik started talking to Saiqua as if Ikaku and I were not there.

"Isn't that the young prince?" Saiqua put on a tunic over the now unblemished chest as Phayik nodded. "Very well, priestess I vow to protect you as a Celestial Warrior of Nanaki." He stood up slowly with the help of Phayik.

I stood up and picked up my tunic and grabbed my swords with my other hand. Then I started walking down the stairs not waiting for anyone. "Let's get going then, if it will help find the other warriors."

"Kina, are you sure you should be moving around yet?" Ikaku caught up to me and grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"I'm fine," I whispered, closing my eyes at a sudden nausea roll through me. I swallowed then opened my eyes and looked at Ikaku, who was staring at me, emotionless. "Seriously, I'm fine. Let's get back to the hotel and pack our things." I pulled out of his grip and headed back down the stairs.

"You are the most stubborn wench I have ever met!" Ikaku growled.

"Get over it!" I called over my shoulder. "I always have been and I always will mutt."

I heard Ikaku cursing as he followed behind me. I smiled and laughed inside as we exited the temple and walked back to the hotel. People stared at me, since I was half dressed and had two swords in one hand and a tunic in the other with a bandaged arm that had blood seeping through the fabric.

At the hotel, Ikaku changed my bandages then I put on my tunic and packed my bag. Ikaku gave me my scrolls that I had forgotten and I put them in the bag. I strapped my swords to my back, picked up my bag and followed Ikaku out to the stable.

Saiqua arrived about ten minutes later on a black stallion, with a couple bags strapped to the saddle. I hopped up behind him as Ikaku hopped onto Arco. We headed through the north gate and along the road. It was noon the next day when we saw the city of Parkel, but we didn't arrive at the city until the sun was about to go down behind the horizon. Saiqua found us a place to stay near the center of the city and we went inside as two girls led the horses to the stables.

Inside, we threw bags in a corner and called for food. I placed my swords by the bags as the food came. We ate quietly and surprisingly the silence was not awkward like it is usually because people are trying to figure out something to say. When servants came to clean up the dishes, I grabbed my bag and walked into the bathroom to change.

I stripped down to my bra and underwear and stood there for a couple minutes before finding something to put on. I pulled out a multi-layered black kimono with floral designs on the sleeves and hem then proceeded to put it on. I pinned my hair up on top of my head to get it out of the way, and then put on a pair of black flats. As I entered the main room, Ikaku and Saiqua were staring at me, opened mouth.

"What?" I snapped. "Why are you staring at me like that? Did you not say that this Harka is a prince? It's respectful to look nice for royals."

Both of them recovered and went to clean up. They stayed in their same clothes but when they came out, they had no dirt on their faces. As Ikaku was putting on his knee-high boots, I strapped one sword to my back and handed him the other.

"You need something to protect yourself with, other than your claws. Things may get hot tonight if the prince decides not to be nice," I explained when he looked at me weird. "Saiqua, lead the way to this prince."

"It won't be easy, you know. With him being the prince, he'll have the palace surrounded by guards," Saiqua muttered.

"I can get into any building, no matter the security. This is the kind of thing that I'm trained for," I smiled mischievously.

We exited the hotel and walked towards the very center of the city were there was a huge wall which blocked our way to the palace. Right before we hit the road to the palace, we were stopped by a procession. There were guards everywhere and eight of those guards were carrying the prince's palanquin.

I smiled and melted into the crowd, letting Ikaku and Saiqua figure out their own way in. I found an empty street right next to the stone wall and using the wall and the side of a building I jumped up and into the shadows of the courtyard. I was walking across the courtyard when the procession entered.

"Intruder!" yelled one voice

* * *

**_ Please read and review._**


	6. Uncivilized Soldiers

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_I smiled and melted into the crowd, letting Ikaku and Saiqua figure out their own way in. I found an empty street right next to the stone wall and using the wall and the side of a building I jumped up and into the shadows of the courtyard. I was walking across the courtyard when the procession entered._

_"Intruder!" yelled one voice._

* * *

**Now:**

"Protect his highness, she's armed!" yelled another.

I laughed out loud as the guards came and surrounded me; my plan was going perfectly…so far. My sword was taken away, sheath and all, and then I was checked for other weapons. Someone chained my hands before I was interrogated.

"Who are you?" a young man walked towards me.

"My name is Kina and unless you are the prince, I won't talk," I smiled smugly. Someone punched me in the face and I staggered but I stayed standing. I spat out a mouthful of blood and I caught a glimpse of Ikaku and Saiqua before the gate closed

"Answer me!" the young man growled.

"A monk said that the prince could answer some questions I have," I growled.

I saw the young man's fist coming and I dodged it. I kicked him and other soldiers started to attack. I wrapped my chained hands around a soldier's neck and threw him 10 feet through 8 men. I got kicked in the stomach, punched in the face again, kicked in the back, but I still held my ground against the onslaught of soldiers. I was in the middle of strangling a soldier when someone decided stop the fight.

"Enough!" the one word stopped all the soldiers in their tracks. I turned towards the voice, amulet burning and arms still wrapped around the man's neck. "Drop him!" He growled as he drew a sword and put it under my chin, past the soldier.

"Who are you?" I smiled. "Another soldier with an attitude?"

"I am Prince Stauru, drop him," he growled.

I released the man as he went unconscious. I kicked him for good measure. "Your highness," I bowed mockingly. Someone kicked my leg behind the knee-cap and I fell to one knee. I turned on the attacker and punched him in the face, breaking his nose. "If I still had my sword, each and every one of you would be dead."

"But you don't," hissed Stauru.

I looked back at him and he still had a sword pointed at me. I stood up and put all my weight on my uninjured leg. "Are you going to kill me, Prince? Or will you be the only one who will listen to me without attacking me?"

"Speak, girl."

"First off, it's Kina, not girl. Secondly, a monk from Kyetol said you knew something about a clan called Sokel," I spoke, breathing deeply.

His face faltered for a second before going back to his Mister-High-and-Mighty act. "Take her to my side chambers!" he ordered. He picked up my sword then walked off.

Someone lifted me onto their shoulders like a bag of potatoes and walked through the courtyard into the inner courtyard while a few of the less injured followed. I blew a few kisses at some of the soldiers who glared at me and they growled and tightened their hands on their weapons, making me laugh.

I was thrown into a corner then left alone. I don't even think that there was someone guarding the door, but I could have been wrong. I sat up and pulled a pin out of my hair and unchained my wrists. I was assessing my injuries when the prince came in with my sword strapped to his waist.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, kneeling in front of me.

"Besides a dislocated knee, bleeding and bruising EVERYWHERE, I'm fine," I growled.

He came to me and helped me stand up. Then he carried most of my weight as we went into another room, which was his actual bedroom. He placed me on the couch and gingerly lifted up my injured leg and relocated it. I hissed at him, but was grateful he fixed it.

"Sorry about my men. They are good men, but I don't think that they have any kindness in them. May I ask a question?" he whispered, picking up a rag and wiping off blood from my face.

"Sure, I'm pretty much at your mercy right now with all my injuries," I growled.

"How did you know about the Sokel Clan?" he looked at me intently.

"I am a Sokel," I winced. He put a hand on my injured arm and I growled and punched him; he fell off the couch at the impact. I pulled the sleeve up and looked at the bandages; it was soaked red with blood. The fighting had reopened the wound.

"What happened?" Stauru got back on the couch.

"I was fighting a pack of demons," I sighed, "about a week ago, actually."

He unbound my arm and studied it. A light emanated from his palm and the light entered the wound. I stared in amazement as I watched the muscles and skin knit back together. He moved his hand over my face and I immediately felt better.

"The Pen-Sai-Cea…" I gasped. "I've never seen it done on a small scale."

"What do you mean a small scale?" he spoke as he finished.

"I create light threads and it can heal the whole body at once. The trick is to have enough power once the light threads turn red and to be able to finish the ceremony," I whispered, examining my healed arm.

"Light threads…" he murmured. "Those have only been spoken in myths of the Pen-Sai-Cea."

"Well, many things are not myths, just like the Priestess of Nanaki. Only a warrior could have done what you just did," I smiled, looking back at him.

"How would you know-" I pulled the amulet out from my kimono. "The sacred amulet… You're the priestess?"

"Yes…ugh…damn it," I growled seeing black spots. Even though I was healed, I was incredibly weak and had become weaker fighting the soldiers. Eventually, the blackness enveloped me and I blacked out on his couch.

When I came around, I was in an empty and unfamiliar room. I sat up and realized that my clothes were gone. I was only in a tub top that covered my breast and a few ribs and booty shorts. My amulet was still around my neck and I found my sword in a corner, in the shadows.

I heard yelling then an alarm going off, so I hurried out of the bed. I grabbed my sword and strapped it to my back and drew it. Someone was opening doors, cursing, and then opening another door. Eventually the door to the room I was in, opened and Ikaku stood there with the sword I gave him in his hand, blood dripping down its tip. When he saw me, I swear I saw him turn the lightest shade of pink.

"Why are you here?" I walked to him. "Let me guess, you set of the alarm."

"Yes, Saiqua freaked out when he saw you get punched, but was muttering that the prince would help… Your arm, it's healed," he gasped.

"The prince healed me, I think he is one of the 7 warriors," I whispered.

"The Hanyou is after the prince's woman!" a guard yelled.

"Let me guess, you had no plans on stealth?" I sighed.

"No," he smiled. "Plan was get in, find you, and get out. Where are your clothes?"

"Not a clue. I blacked out when the prince was healing me, and then I woke up in that room. There is no time to find them now, since those guards are looking for both of us now."

"Here," he gave me his cloak. I put it on and we started running as we saw soldiers coming down the corridor.

As we reached the courtyard, we were trapped. Soldiers were at every corner. "Damn! Where's Prince Stauru?" I yelled.

"I'm right here. Why are you with that demon?" the prince came towards us as the soldiers stayed at the edges.

"He's helping me find the warriors. Did you claim me or something? Some of your men seem to think I belong to you," I growled.

"I would like—"

"You son-of-a-bitch! I belong to no one!" I screamed. "Let us go or I will kill each and every guard!"

"First tell me what those marks on your back mean. Men, disperse!" Harka spoke calmly.

The guards muttered as they started disappearing into the shadows. "They are the marks of my clan. Let's go, Ikaku. Where is Saiqua at?"

"Sleeping at the hotel," Ikaku muttered.

I hopped onto his back and he jumped over the wall and a couple roofs and we hurried back to the hotel. As Ikaku jumped through the window, we saw Saiqua sitting in a corner, meditating. As we entered, he opened his eyes and stood up, relieved.

"Kina, you're okay!" I got off Ikaku's back and nodded. I took off the tunic Ikaku had lent me and went to my bag. "What happened to all your injuries from those guards?"

"The prince healed me; I think he is one of the seven."

"He took your clothes-"

"He saved me, so shut up and sit," I sighed, sounding bored. He was slammed into the floor. I put on a black tunic that had slits from my mid-calf to my waist and a pair of red leggings. I strapped my swords to my back and slid on knee high travel-worn boots. As I was putting on my cloak, Ikaku sat up and focused on me.

"Where are you going?" he growled.

"Back to the palace, I need to clarify if the prince is one of the warriors. Also, he is a Sokel who can do the Pen-Sai-Cea on a small scale. I need answers, but I won't be so careless. You both should stay here—"

"No, I won't let you go alone after what happened earlier today!"

"Ikaku, sit!" I growled, drawing a sword and placed it under his chin as he sat back up. "You better start obeying me or I'll make sure you don't see another day."

* * *

**_ Please read and review._**


	7. Kisses and Lies

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"Where are you going?" he growled._

_"Back to the palace, I need to clarify if the prince is one of the warriors. Also, he is a Sokel who can do the Pen-Sai-Cea on a small scale. I need answers, but I won't be so careless. You both should stay here—"_

_"No, I won't let you go alone after what happened earlier today!"_

_"Ikaku, sit!" I growled, drawing a sword and placed it under his chin as he sat back up. "You better start obeying me or I'll make sure you don't see another day."_

* * *

**Now:**

His eyes went wide as I sheathed my sword and jumped out the window. I may not have been a demon but I had many talents and could jump from building to building without a sound. I landed on the palace's outer wall and knocked out the two guards that were near me on duty. Then I jumped to the roofs inside the walls and looked around.

As I reached the inner courts, I found someone sitting on the railing of the walkway looking up at the stars. I landed silently in the courtyard and kept to the shadows and moved closer to the person who looked like a woman, but didn't have many feminine characteristics. As I was about 10 feet away they looked at me and I saw the prince.

"Kina, is that you?"

"Your majesty?" I sounded as confused as I felt. "You look like a girl."

"Yeah, it's a quirk of my family ancestors; a born royal was always beautiful."

"I never got to ask you something, because I had blacked out and was furious at you when Ikaku came and got me. Are you one of the warriors…of Nanaki?" I moved closer, pulling my hood closer around my face.

"Yes, I am Harka and my gift is healing if you hadn't figured that out already-"

"Sire, two of our guards have been found unconsci…the woman who was with that demon!" a soldier skidded to a stop as he saw my face reflected by the moonlight.

"Relax, she is my cousin and she sometimes doesn't want people to know where she is at. Tell no one she is here, and pretend that the two soldiers collapsed because they were ill or something," Stauru stood up, frustrated. "Now, leave!"

"Very well, your majesty," he forced his voice to be normal then he scampered away.

"Next time you come, you won't have to attack my men," Stauru laughed.

"Okay, now to another matter… may I have my clothes back?"

"Oh, sorry. Follow me this way. After you went unconscious, I finished healing you and took your clothes to get cleaned of all that blood and dirt. Would you like something to eat?"

"No, your majesty, but thanks for the offer. If I'm gone for too much longer, I fear that you'll have Ikaku come back and fight anyone in his way to find me," I laughed.

"He sounds like a complete asshole."

"Sometimes…" I spoke quietly, "…but at others, he's really nice. He has become really protective of me since I saved him from being imprisoned."

"You actually love this demon?" he stopped and stared at me incredulously.

"He's a demon and…" I stopped talking, surprised. I looked up and looked at the moon and wondered if I had feelings other than hate towards Ikaku. "…I don't know."

"Oh, okay. Well, let's hurry so you can get back," Harka whispered distant and I nodded in agreement.

We went to a room near the outer courtyard and my clothes were folded neatly on a bed. I picked them up and without saying another word to Harka, I hurried out of the room and jumped over the palace wall onto a deserted street. I slowly made my way back to the hotel, my mine racing.

I walked up the stairs and entered the room quietly and found that Saiqua was meditating again. Ikaku was on the bed, sprawled out and snoring quietly. I put my clothes in the bag and took off my cloak and weapons. I sat on the window seat and stared up at the moon.

_Do I really feel something for Ikaku or is it just my hate reasoning? He's a demon and how could a human fall in love with a monster? _I realized that I was rationalizing and that I did feel something for Ikaku, I just didn't know if it was love or the beginnings of a good friendship. I closed my eyes and fell asleep sitting up.

_I was seven and my mom had me on her lap, combing my hair with a silver comb, I always loved it when she did that. We decided to go to the shrine just because we could and had about a dozen warriors to protect us, not that anything would happen. _

_Half way to the shrine, our guards stopped and we saw them draw their swords as a group of middle-aged men blockaded the road to the shrine. Mama grabbed me and held me close as she slid out of the palanquin. She started to run with me in her arms but stopped after a few steps as she saw more men behind the palanquin, trapping us. They attacked and mama protected me. She fell with me underneath her as blood splattered my face-_

Someone shook me and brought me back to reality. Ikaku knelt in front of me, face empty of emotion. I realized that I was sweating and I wiped it away with my sleeve.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Y-yeah, just a bad dream…" I gasped, barely able to breathe. I looked around and saw Saiqua asleep on the floor. "What do you want?" I growled, recovering from the memory.

"Nothing, you were crying out in your sleep so I woke you from it," he growled defensively, standing up then he left the room.

I hurried after him only stopping to grab my sword. He walked down the empty street as the sun started peeking over the horizon. He looked back at me then walked into an alley.

"Ikaku, what's wrong with you today?" I sighed.

"Nothing is wrong," he growled.

"Stop being an ass, Ikaku, I know you're lying," I growled, temper rising.

"It's nothing, leave me alone wench!" he turned on me.

I flinched but held my ground. "Very well, I was going to… Oh, never mind. Saiqua and I will be at the palace when you decide to stop being such an ass and start to trust in your companions," I snapped, then went back to the hotel.

I dressed in a red and gold kimono and sat on the window seat for a bit, thinking that maybe I was wrong about my feelings and didn't like Ikaku at all. I decided to wake the snoring monk and we packed our things then headed to the palace. The guards let us in, grim faced. A few smiling servants came to us and led us to rooms to put our things and then led us to the eating area where Stauru was eating.

After we had eaten and Saiqua was introduced, Harka (the prince's celestial name) led us around and showed us the palace. The place was huge and we could go anywhere in the palace, if we really wanted. As the sun started to set, Saiqua walked off, mumbling something about meditating so Harka and I kept walking and found ourselves in the inner courtyard on a bridge.

"So when do you plan on leaving?" Harka asked after some time as we stood on the bridge.

"If Ikaku decides to come back today, we'll leave in the morning," I growled. "He's acting like a pain-in-my-butt today."

"Did you fight or something?" Harka's voice was filled with mild amusement.

"Something like that," I smiled, and then it became quiet for a couple minutes.

Harka broke the silence first. "Are you married, Kina?"

The question was so sudden that I looked at him, surprised that he'd even think about something like that. "What is it to you?"

"I'm curious," he smiled, face full of fake innocence.

"I've had many who wanted to marry me back home, but I doubt that I will ever marry. As a Sokel in my world, I have a duty to the shrine that allowed me to come to your world. There is no time for men and I don't want to be tied down."

He moved closer and grasped my arms, forcing me closer. I couldn't pull back an inch without hurting him. Without any warning, he kissed me full on the mouth, pressing our bodies together. I relaxed for a minute then realized what he was doing and punched him in the face.

"I don't care if your royal or not, no one touches me unless I let them. Touch me again, and you're dead," I growled.

"I'll keep that in mind." Harka wiped the blood off of his lip, smiling as he walked away.

I turned around and froze. Ikaku stood a few feet away under a tree, emotionless but his eyes burning. "How much have you seen?"

"Since he asked if you were married…" he looked away. "I'm sorry about this morning. The truth is…I still followed you last night and I heard that you defended me and that you might…have some…feelings toward me…" he was hesitant.

"Well don't look too much into that," I laughed walking closer. "Thank you for starting to trust in people other than yourself. Come on, let's go get some sleep." I slid my hand over his and started to pull him to the room I stayed in.

On the bridge, he pulled out of my grip and sighed. "We can't leave tomorrow, Kina."

"How come?" I growled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I won't be able to protect you like I promised in Kilnak…" he looked up at the moon. "Tomorrow night is a half moon…"

"I'm confused, what would that have anything to do with you not being able to protect me." I walked closer so I could read his eyes as he looked back at me.

"For Hanyous like me, we lose our demonic power and become mere humans for a period of time. Mine is during the first night of the half moon."

"What's that have to do with leaving tomorrow?" I growled. "I don't want to be in this city any longer. What if a demon comes and attacks me here? Plus, I want away from Harka if I can help it."

He laughed slightly, but became emotionless again. "That's being selfish."

"I don't care. Come on, Ikaku, let's go get some sleep and talk in the morning."

I walked off towards my room, not caring if Ikaku followed. He was quiet but followed all the same. I lay down on my pillow and faced away from him and started to drift off to sleep.

"I'm sorry, Kina. I just hate feeling vulnerable." He sat on the edge of the bed.

I sat up and turned on him. "Then change! Learn how to fight like humans. If you hate being vulnerable, do something about it. It's exactly what I did, even if it did go against my father's demands."

He looked at me, shocked by the ferocity in my voice.

"Get some sleep Ikaku. We'll talk in the morning," I sighed, lying back down and fell asleep.

* * *

**_ Please read and review._**


	8. Night Near Water

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"I'm sorry, Kina. I just hate feeling vulnerable." He sat on the edge of the bed._

_I sat up and turned on him. "Then change! Learn how to fight like humans. If you hate being vulnerable, do something about it. It's exactly what I did, even if it did go against my father's demands."_

_He looked at me, shocked by the ferocity in my voice._

_"Get some sleep Ikaku. We'll talk in the morning," I sighed, lying back down and fell asleep._

* * *

**Now:**

When I woke up, I found myself wrapped in Ikaku's arms. I sat up and shoved him off the bed, smiling. He groaned and sat up as there was a knock on the door. A girl, maybe 12 or 13 years old knelt in front of the door as she opened it.

"Sorry for waking you ma'am, but his majesty requests your presence in his rooms," she whispered, face red from blushing.

"Well you can tell him, I refuse," I snapped, shutting the door on her.

"Was that really necessary?" Ikaku forced a frown, as he stood up.

"Yes, especially after last night, I really don't want to be near him," I sighed and sank down on the bed. "Why did you sleep on the bed?"

"I thought that it would be easier to protect you if something happened," he sat on the floor a few feet away.

"Oh…" I blinked a few times. "Have you thought about what we talked about last night?"

"Oh…um…kinda…" he muttered. "If you really want to, we can. I'll just be more cautious tonight."

I walked over to him and knelt behind him, wrapping my arms around him. "Thank you, Ikaku… I'll help you learn to fight if you would like. You don't have to do this alone anymore," I whispered.

After a minute, I stood up and walked over to my bag. I changed into a black tunic with slits from mid-thigh to waist, which was tub top style and a pair of black leggings, which were inside thigh-high boots. On top of the tunic was a red jacket; it went across mid back and flowed open in the front, it also had long sleeves that went a little past my wrists. I pulled out a dagger I had then I finished packing my clothes and made sure that I had all my things.

I stood up and strapped the dagger to my left thigh, sheath inside the boot; only the hilt showed out of the boot then I grabbed my sword and turned around. I didn't realize that Ikaku was right in front of me 'til I stumbled and his arms came around me to stabilize me. The look in his eyes made me drop my sword and the only sound was of it clattering on the ground as I looked up at him.

"Kina are you up?" the drowsy voice of Saiqua came through the door as he knocked.

"Yeah, come in," I called rolling my eyes as I pushed away from Ikaku and picked up my sword. I saw a slight smile on his face when I had bend down. _Perv! I _thought.

"Ikaku, your back!" Saiqua's face was full of surprise.

"Yes, got back late last night," Ikaku murmured, strapping my other sword to his waist.

"Anyways, I came in to ask about when we were going to leave."

"Today, how soon can you be ready?" I strapped my swords to my back.

"Five minutes, ten at most," he smiled.

"'Kay, do it. We will meet you at the gate. Ikaku and I will go tell Harka that we're leaving. Will you get the horses?"

"Yes," he laughed then left.

A couple minutes after he left, I picked up my bag and Ikaku and I hurried to the eating area, where we knew Harka would be by now. When we entered, Harka was standing near the other door talking to a few councilmen. Harka was wearing a simple red tunic that was belted at the waist, with a sword strapped onto it. His pants were plain black and were tucked into black knee-high boots. His hair was pulled over one shoulder in a loose ponytail and it went a few inches above his waist.

"He actually looks normal," Ikaku leaned over and whispered in my ear.

Harka dismissed his councilmen and turned to us, as if he knew we were there; he probably did. "Kina," he nodded his head, face and eyes empty of emotion.

"Your majesty," I spoke, a hint of anger in my voice. "Why are you dressed like a commoner?"

"I'll be coming with you for a little bit. I need to visit a few villages anyway," he smiled.

I looked at Ikaku and he shrugged, giving me no support whatsoever. "Very well," I sighed and walked to him 'til I was less than a foot away and drew my dagger and dug it into the sensitive area below his waist, "but if you try anything with me like last night, you will come back to your subjects…in pieces," I growled and he winced as I twisted the dagger a little.

"I get the picture," he breathed.

"Good." I pulled my dagger back and sheathed it. Then I grabbed my bag and walked out of the room towards the gate.

"You are going to get into a lot of trouble if you keep treating the prince like that," Ikaku chuckled, walking in-step with me.

"He has deserved every bit of pain and threats I have given him. With all that he has tried to pull, he has lost any respect I would have given him," I growled.

As we arrived to the main courtyard, Saiqua had the reins of the horse. Saiqua strapped my bag to his saddle and hopped up. Ikaku was climbing onto Arco as Harka arrived on a white stallion. I suppressed a growl and hopped up behind Ikaku.

"Let's go," I whispered, as I wrapped my arms around Ikaku's waist.

We started going and headed west through the city. On the outskirts of the village, all you could see is trees and the one road that led into the forest. In the distance over the trees you could see a blurry shape of a mountain.

I ignored Harka and tucked my face into Ikaku's shoulder and in his hair which smelled like fresh rain. I didn't talk to anyone, so most of the time I dazed off. Towards late afternoon, I think I fell asleep because when I woke up, I knew that it was night-time; I was on a bed roll. I sat up and looked around. Both of my swords were next to me, while Harka and Saiqua sat next to the fire. Ikaku was nowhere in sight.

"Where is Ikaku?" I grabbed my swords and hurried over to the fire.

"He said there was a spring nearby, but he ordered us to stay and watch over you. He said that he'd kill us if we went looking for him."

"Baka!" I snapped and started to walk into the trees. I stopped for a second to say one thing. "Stay or you'll be sorry!" I growled over my shoulder before disappearing into the trees.

After a few minutes of running, I found a clearing with a spring. I walked forward with a hand on my sword, cautious. I saw Ikaku's clothes on a rock near the water, but there was no sign of the silver-haired demon. I heard some movement and a man with chocolaty brown hair came into my view with his back to me. The water was to his waist, and he spun around in the water when he heard me.

"Ikaku?" I stammered, letting go of my sword.

"What are you so surprised about?" he laughed.

"You…um…ah…ugh!" I tried to talk but couldn't as I studied his body. I spun around and sat on my butt, while putting my head in my hands, all in one fluid motion.

"Are you okay, Kina?" he called as I heard him get out of the water.

"Shut up and get dressed, you baka," I muttered. "What if someone saw you and realized that you were weak?"

I closed my eyes and breathed in slowly, to calm myself. The rustle of fabric were the only sounds for a few minutes. I heard him walk towards me and around me, but I didn't move or open my eyes.

"Kina look at me," Ikaku ordered, and I obeyed. He was kneeling in front of me and when I opened my eyes and looked at him, he dried a few tears off my cheek that I hadn't realized were there. "What's really bothering you?"

"Is it a crime for me to worry about people around me?" I growled, averting my eyes back to my hands which I had put in my lap. "Also, I can't believe that you left me with Harka." I sighed heavily.

I stood up and walked over to a rock then took off my sword before I sat down and leaned against it. I took of my jacket and looked at my arm that wasn't as scarred since Harka had healed it. The outline of the old wound was scarred but in the center it was normal, not scarring.

"What's on your mind now?" Ikaku came over and sat next to me.

"I've been here for almost two months and I have already been close to death several times," I whispered.

"Several times?" Ikaku looked at me. "You were only close to death once."

"No…" I shook my head, looking at my hands. "When I was healing Saiqua, if I had lost control or you and that monk had succeeded in stopping me or I lost concentration, I could have died right there. The Pen-Sai-Cea takes an incredible risk."

"Well, you're still alive and have found two warriors. We all will protect you." The determination in his voice made me look at him.

"You won't always be able to protect me and you know that," I whispered, making my voice to stay steady. "I will always be in danger, there is no what to escape from all of the pain and-"

"Stop it!" he growled. "I won't let you talk like that, even if it is true. Even when I am a mere human, I'll never leave you unprotected." He made me look at him.

"Don't make promises that you can't keep, Ikaku," I growled, pulling my head out of his hands. "Will you tell the others about what happens on nights like tonight?"

"No, I plan on staying away 'til sunrise. You should head back to the camp."

"No," I growled, "not while you are like this. I am going to stay with you." I pulled my swords closer to my then stared at the springs.

"Fine," he whispered, knowing that there was no way I'd move from my decision.

"Now, get some sleep, Ikaku, I'll watch over you."

He leaned against the rock next to me and fell asleep quickly. As soon as I knew he was asleep, I placed my weapons by him then as I neared the spring, I took off my clothes and hopped into the water.

I ducked my head under the water quickly to get my hair washed, then I came up and my hair concealed my breasts. I sighed, knowing I was relaxing too much and I shouldn't have this luxury right now when Ikaku was vulnerable. I looked over my shoulder and froze as I saw Harka enter the clearing.

I scrambled out of the water and put on the tunic. I grabbed my jacket and ran to Ikaku and covered him as I woke him. I warned him with my eyes to stay silent then I drew a sword and walked towards Harka.

"What are you doing over here, Harka?" I snapped. "Go back!"

"Saiqua and I got worried. You never came back and we haven't seen that Hanyou at all, where is he at?" Harka spoke gently.

"Doesn't matter, leave now!"

"What are you hiding, Kina?" he came closer and I lifted my sword to his chest.

"I've warned you before, Harka," I growled, "don't make me tell you again."

"Very well, priestess," he bowed slightly then left.

"That baka," I growled, shaking my head and walked over to where my pants and boots were, then I put them on. Then I sat next to Ikaku and sheathed my sword.

"Thanks," he whispered, handing me back my jacket.

"I told you that I would protect you," I smiled.

"Your hair is wet." His voice shifted to surprise as he touched my dripping hair. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just needed to clean up then Harka showed up; that's when I woke you," I whispered, summing it up.

"What are you not saying?"

"I was in the water when he showed up. I doubt he saw anything, because he didn't see me come wake you," I whispered, pulling my hair over a shoulder and started ringing out the water and untangled it.

"Why did you learn how to fight?" Ikaku whispered after sometime of silence.

"I haven't told you?" I looked at him shocked. "I was tired of being helpless and watch my guards die protecting me. I also got tired of being something that I'm not, I'm a fighter, not a pretty little rich girl for people to stare at and try to claim. I wasn't somebody's piece of property. I was tired of people being hurt cause of my existence," I whispered, strapping my dagger to my thigh.

"Oh…" he looked down at his hands.

"It wasn't always like this, though." My voice went quieter as I felt tears roll down my cheeks. "A little over nine years ago, I was a prissy spoiled brat. My mother was always there, until one day we were going to the shrine… Bandits had attacked us and I was the only one left alive. The bandits didn't know that because I was under her lifeless body covered in blood. When I woke up a few days later, I was in my room. After I remembered what happened, I decided to change… if I knew then about what I know now about fighting, she…wouldn't…" I fell silent, not wanting to completely breakdown in tears.

Ikaku grabbed my jacket and put in around my shoulders, uncertain of what else to do. I leaned against him and laid my head on his shoulder. It was quiet for a while then his arms came around me and pulled me into his lap, holding my close.

"You should sleep," he whispered through a yawn.

"Speak for yourself, Ikaku," I laughed, welcoming his warmth and closing my heavy eyelids.

"Sleep well, priestess." I heard him whisper before I welcomed the darkness.

* * *

**_ Please read and review._**


	9. Arrivals and Stallings

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_Ikaku grabbed my jacket and put in around my shoulders, uncertain of what else to do. I leaned against him and laid my head on his shoulder. It was quiet for a while then his arms came around me and pulled me into his lap, holding my close._

_"You should sleep," he whispered through a yawn._

_"Speak for yourself, Ikaku," I laughed, welcoming his warmth and closing my heavy eyelids._

_"Sleep well, priestess." I heard him whisper before I welcomed the darkness._

* * *

**Now:**

I woke up in the morning to a sword being drawn. I opened my eyes and I was still in Ikaku's lap. He had one of my swords unsheathed as he started growling at something or someone.

"Give us the priestess!" a creepy raspy voice snapped.

I looked around and saw a half dressed man approaching. I slid my hand down Ikaku's arm and grabbed my sword from him. I stood up slowly, pulling Ikaku with me. I grabbed my other sword and unsheathed it, while never letting my eyes off of the demon that was 20 feet away.

"Ikaku, I need you to get Saiqua and Harka now," I whispered, walking forward a couple steps.

"No, Kina, I won't let you fight this Youkai alone," he interjected.

"Go!" I growled. "I am one of the best fighters alive, I can hold him. You're a faster runner, go!" I snapped, and then he was off. Once I knew he was in the forest, I turned my full attention on the demon before me. "A demon, huh? What's your true form?"

"Don't patronize me priestess!" he snapped as leathery wings emerged from his back.

"A dragon or a bat?" I muttered, smiling. "Bring it on."

As soon as I said that, I attacked. I swung my swords towards him, but he jumped into the air, dodging the attack. As he landed 10 feet behind me, I spun around and threw a sword into his wing, grounding him.

"You'll please my master, very much. Uneka, now!"

Something hit my neck near the base of my spine through my hair and my body went numb. My sword fell to the ground as I struggled to stay standing. It got hard to breathe as I fell onto my stomach. The man came to me and picked up the sword I dropped and threw it behind me with the one he pulled out of his wing.

"Perfect aim, Uneka," the demon laughed as a girl landed a few feet away.

"That is my specialty, Master, Jarmaru," she laughed.

"Let's get-"

"Kina!" Ikaku's voice reached me.

"Let me take care of this please, Master Jarmaru," the girl whined.

"Very well, but hurry. Lord Ankalo doesn't want you out too long."

The demon, Jarmaru, picked me up like a sack of potatoes. I watched the girl lift up a pipe to her lips. Something whizzed out of the end and Saiqua and Harka fell. The girl said something then shot Ikaku with the same thing, and then I fell into darkness.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a bed with only the amulet on. I sat up and my clothes were nowhere to be seen. I growled and stood up, taking the sheet with me. I saw a pile of clothes on a chair in the corner and looked at them. I put them on and saw that it was a dress made for a lady of a harem. The dress itself was blood red and connected in the center of my body. There were latches from right below my breasts down to the edge of the dress which dragged on the floor. There was a black torso wrap that covered from the top latch below my breasts to my hips.

I left the room and felt an unfamiliar aura. I followed it cautiously, and entered a part of the castle where people were eating. As I entered, every head turned. All the people started whispering and I caught a few glares.

"Ahh, Priestess of Nanaki, you're awake. Come here," a handsome young man stood up. On either side of him were the two demons that had captured me.

"Who the hell are you?" I snapped, staying where I was near the door and crossed my arms.

"Oh, how rude of me, I am Ankalo. Sorry for the inconvenience with Jarmaru and Uneka," he smiled offering a hand for me to shake.

"You're just a human. Having demons do your dirty work is pathetic." I meant it to be insulting and I smiled as I left the room and into a courtyard.

"Stop or you will die!" Ankalo followed me with a bow armed and pointed at me.

"What are you going to do, kill me? You think it would be easy, just like that?" I laughed.

"Two Youkai captured you easily enough," he spoke smug.

"I am a warrior and I let myself get caught," I lied, stalling. "I knew that the girl was there, I could have killed them both with a toss of my swords. I hit Jarmaru's wings on purpose. If you think that a weapon pointed at me will make me fear you and do your every command, you're wrong." I walked towards him till the arrowhead pressed against the skin between my breasts.

Fear sparked in his eyes, "Have you ever felt fear?"

"Nope, sorry to disappoint you. Why was I brought here?" I snapped.

"Two demons terrorize my land since Jarmaru and his sister pledged themselves to me. I began to hear rumors of a new priestess, so I had Jarmaru go out to find you."

"Where are my companions?" I growled, wrapping my hand around the arrowhead and broke it off.

"I don't know…" he became confused. "Jarmaru, Uneka!" he called. "What happened to the priestess's companions?"

"We left them where they were, unconscious. Uneka took care of them with her darts," Jarmaru answered.

"Idiots," I muttered. "You attack my men, leave my weapons with them and bring me here… Why would I help you when I don't know where my protectors are?" I turned away from them and started walking towards the main gate.

"WAIT! Please, priestess, I beg of you to help us!" Ankalo cried, falling to his hands and knees.

"And why…can't your precious demons kill them?" I mocked, turning back to them.

"We can't kill our own parents," Uneka whispered.

"Maybe if you brought me my companions and weapons, I'd think about it, but until then the answer will be no. By the way, where are my clothes and dagger?"

"I'll have them delivered to your room," Ankalo replied then I walked off towards the room I had found myself in and laid down as the sun set.

* * *

-Ikaku-

I woke up to someone slapping me. I opened my eyes and Saiqua was sitting next to me. I sat up and looked around, the sun was setting and Harka was by the fire with a sad expression.

"How long have we been out?" I snapped, standing up.

"Half a day," Harka muttered. "Those demons flew off so there are no tracks to follow, but it has to be nearby if she got attacked the same way as us and the male demon was injured."

I grabbed Kina's swords and growled, "I won't just sit around helpless; I will find her."

I walked through the trees to the spring and looked around at the dirt, hoping to find some clues. I was there for some time before Harka and Saiqua appeared with the horses. I looked at them sullenly then felt a demonic aura getting closer. The same demons from before landed about 30 feet away, with miserable expressions.

"The priestess won't do anything to help our lord until you three arrive," the girl answered. "We are ordered to bring you to the castle."

"What do you mean?" Harka asked.

"My sister and myself bound ourselves to a human lord and now our parents are pissed and started attacking the castle. We were sent to bring the priestess to him in hopes that she could help us, but she is a stubborn girl. She refuses to help unless you three are there. Shall we?" the man spoke.

I hopped up onto Arco as Harka and Saiqua got on their horses and we followed the two demons. We traveled through the night and through the next day and we arrived at a castle as night fell. We entered the courtyard and servants ran towards us and took our horses away. A few maids led Saiqua and Harka to rooms to put their things and I wandered around.

I tried to figure out where Kina was at, but her scent was everywhere and my nose kept getting confused. I decided to wander around, hoping to get lucky and found myself back in the main courtyard. I heard a few people coming towards the courtyard so I stayed still in the middle of the courtyard and waited.

"Priestess calm down, Lord Ankalo is just trying to make you happy," a man spoke gently.

**SLAP!**

"I don't care; he is not claiming me in any way! Now get out of my face!"

The footfalls of two men faded and one set of quiet ones kept coming. I almost said something as I saw Kina come around the corner, but the tears that rolled down her face lodged the words in my throat. When she saw me standing there, she froze.

* * *

**_ Please read and review._**


	10. Different Forms of Swords

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"Priestess calm down, Lord Ankalo is just trying to make you happy," a man spoke gently._

_**SLAP!**_

_"I don't care; he is not claiming me in any way! Now get out of my face!"_

_The footfalls of two men faded and one set of quiet ones kept coming. I almost said something as I saw Kina come around the corner, but the tears that rolled down her face lodged the words in my throat. When she saw me standing there, she froze._

* * *

**Now:**

-Satikina-

When I woke up the next day, I decided to wander the castle, but was tailed by two men who Ankalo ordered to protect me…or make sure I didn't run off. I had my dagger strapped to my thigh under the dress and they stayed near me but acted as if they were not there, which kinda worked. The day was long and when the sun finally started to set and Ankalo summoned me to his study. I growled when I had heard the news, but still went. When I entered, Ankalo was sitting at his desk reading something.

"Ah, Satikina you came," he stood up smiling. "I would like to ask you something important."

"Like what?" I growled, not liking the way it sounded.

"I would like you to consider staying here with me." He came to me and took both of my hands in his. "After you slay the demons, that is."

"No." I pulled out of his reach. "I'm not going to marry in this world; maybe if I return to my old life, but highly unlikely. Even if I do ever marry, it wouldn't be to some lord low to having demons do their work." I turned my back on him and stalked out of the room.

As I left the room, my two guards fell into step behind me.

"Priestess, please call down. Lord Ankalo is only trying to keep you happy," one guard spoke.

I turned on him and back-handed slapped him. "I don't care, he is no claiming me! Now get out of my face!"

After they left, I felt tears roll down my face. I turned the corner and froze. Ikaku stood in the center of the courtyard, motionless. A wind blew throughout the courtyard and swirled around the two of us. I couldn't move for a couple minutes as I watched him, not believing that he was there. Finally, I got my feet to move and I slowly walked towards him. He didn't move as I walked to him.

"Ikaku?" I whispered, uncertain.

He opened his arms and I walked into them, happily. He held me tightly and put his face in my hair. I relaxed and started whimpering as I breathed in his scent.

"I'm sorry," I cried, "I thought I could take him."

"Shut up wench," he growled. "You're safe, that's all I care about."

My hands tightened their grip in his tunic as I tried to stop crying. "Ikaku…"

"The demons are here!" a man yelled.

Ikaku let me go and gave me my swords. I smiled at him as I dried my eyes. Then I turned around and saw two bat-like demons flying towards us.

"Everyone, get out of here!" I yelled, throwing my sheaths aside and gripped my swords. "Ikaku, if you're going to stay nearby, stay behind me. Lesona, Tesuki, AWAKEN!" **(Note: Kina's swords have a power infused with them. If they're not named, they hold no power)**

My swords transformed and as they fused melded together, they grew two feet longer and the blade thickened. The blade also had swirls of black and red; a blade that had no match. A blue fire surrounded the blade as a wind circled me and Ikaku. My hair braided down my back by the wind's power then it was gone as the two demons landed in the courtyard. They were about 10 times taller than a human and from the looks of their forms, they were very agile.

"Damn demons," I sighed, leaning against my sword which was almost as tall as me.

"Kina, are you sure you'll be able to—"

"Trust me Ikaku; you'll want to stay back. With my swords like this, it will be easy."

"A priestess," they growled, "has the sacred amulet?"

They're claws made their way towards me and I blocked it easily. I played with them 'til they became slower. Then I swung my swords and threw them on their back.

"Tesonki!" I yelled, swinging my swords to the injured demons.

Fire erupted from the sword and the flames turned into a dragon-like demon. The fiery demon flew towards the demons as a blast of power erupted from my sword. As it hit them, there was a sickening crunch and they burst into flames and disintegrated in seconds.

I pulled my sword hilt in opposite directions and the swords separated and shrunk into their original forms. I found my sheaths and put my swords in them and strapped them to my back. As I turned towards Ikaku, I swayed and he steadied me.

Harka and Saiqua ran to me as the castle subjects walked towards us, cheering. I tuned out the sounds because it started to give me a headache and closed my eyes. My swords disappeared off my back and I think Ikaku picked me up and started walking. When I was laid in a bed, I opened my eyes. Ikaku was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding my swords.

I turned and saw Saiqua and Harka sitting on the ground near the door. I growled when Ankalo entered. He sat on the opposite side of Ikaku near me and stared at me. I moved closer to Ikaku and glared at him.

"Did you even try to kill that thing?" I snapped.

"Yes and I've lost many men," he whispered, "You need to remember that we're just powerless humans. Sorry about earlier, priestess."

I looked away from him, "Apology not accepted, now get out," I snapped.

"Priestess, ple-"

"She said 'get out,' so get going," Harka growled, standing up and placing his hand on his sword's hilt.

"Very well," he sighed, and stood up and left.

"Kina, what did he need apologizing for?" Saiqua stood up and sat on the bed, confused.

"He tried to claim her," Ikaku whispered.

"How did you know?" I sat up and looked at him.

"I heard you talking to some men about it, before you slapped them."

"Oh," I laughed. "Those were the men Ankalo ordered to guard me."

"Kina…what happened exactly in the courtyard with your swords?" Harka sat on the edge of the bed next to Saiqua.

"It's a technique I had learned in my world once my swords were forged and named. It never did that much damage in my world though. There is definitely a power difference between our two worlds," I looked at my hands. "We need to start looking again for warriors. Let's not delay time, just for my sake."

"Saiqua find where our horses are and then meet us in the courtyard. Harka go with him," Ikaku ordered, standing up. They nodded and hurried out. "Can you stand?"

"Doubt it, it is hard for me to be sitting," I whispered.

He picked me up and pulled me onto his back then grabbed my swords. We walked out to the courtyard as Saiqua and Harka were arriving from the other side of the courtyard with the horses, and Ankalo came out from inside of one of the buildings.

"Where are you going?" Ankalo asked as Ikaku helped me onto Arco.

"We have people to search for, we cannot linger," Harka answered, as Ikaku climbed up behind me.

"Who are you, anyway? You act like your all high-and-mighty, but look like nothing more than a commoner," Ankalo snapped.

"Harka let's go," I growled.

"Harka, as in the Prince Stauru of the East?" Ankalo gasped.

"At your service," Harka mocked, inclining his head.

"Harka, come on or we will leave you," Ikaku snapped steering the horse towards the gates.

"Come back anytime you want, Priestess. I'll be waiting," Ankalo smiled, bowing.

"Not in your lifetime," I muttered under my breath, and Ikaku laughed.

* * *

**_ Please read and review._**


	11. The Third Warrior

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"Harka, come on or we will leave you," Ikaku snapped steering the horse towards the gates._

_"Come back anytime you want, Priestess. I'll be waiting," Ankalo smiled, bowing._

_"Not in your lifetime," I muttered under my breath, and Ikaku laughed._

* * *

**Now:**

We pushed the horsed through the rest of the night, just to get far away from Ankalo's castle. As the sun rose the next day, we entered a village called Leyloc and found a place to stay. As Ikaku helped me off the horse, the amulet around my neck turned warm. I looked around, confused and felt a tugging as if the amulet was pulling me. I pushed away from Ikaku and let myself be pulled towards the center of the village, my companions stayed where they were confused.

As I entered the center of the village, I saw a red-haired young man being chained and pulled away. In the moment I looked at him, he caught my gaze and my amulet burned for a second in that eye contact. I gasped as the amulet cooled, and felt as if I hadn't been breathing for a few minutes.

"Excuse me, sir?" I stopped a passing guard.

"What is it, miss?" the man looked at me. "Are you lost or something? I haven't seen you here before."

"No, nothing like that," I smiled sweetly. "That man…the one that just was taken away in chains…who is he?"

"You don't know? He's famous in almost every village." He looked at me expectantly. "He is Scepis of the Snake Clan. He is a demon and is the controller of two snakes. What is it to you?"

"I'm a priestess passing through. Would you take me to this demon?"

"Priestess?" his eyes bulged. "Sorry for my insolence priestess, this way."

He offered me his arm and I took it. He led me to the opposite end of the village and about 10 minutes later, we arrived at the prison. Unlike the village, the prison was made of stone and was quite large. The guard escorting me got directions and led me deep underground. At the end of a corridor, almost two dozen soldiers stood in front of a single door armed and ready for anything.

"Halt!"

"Lower your weapons, I've brought a priestess who seeks the demon you guard," my escort snapped.

They stared at me for a few minutes before they lowered their swords and bows. Then someone unlocked the door and I entered alone. The door was closed and locked behind me and I was engulfed in darkness. I conjured a ball of fire to my palm and walked to the end of the cell. The demon, Scepis, was chained to the ceiling by his hands and was dangling about two feet off the ground. Two snakes were wrapped around him and hissed at me as I moved closer.

"Scepis?" I whispered, stopping a couple feet in front of him.

"Who are you? I saw you in the village, why did you not fear me?" his voice cracked with pain, through half closed eyes.

"My name is Kina Hogoshati Sokel; I am the Priestess of Nanaki."

His eyes opened all the way and stared at me. "Nanaki?"

"Yes," I smiled, as I studied the two snakes.

"I'm sorry, but I am no help now, priestess. I'll be dead by morning through an execution or bled to death."

"Are you injured?"

"Yes, priestess," he whispered. "They whipped me badly."

"I saw you just twenty minutes ago…" I started to growl and found a chair nearby. "I'm going to get you out of here."

I stood on the chair in front of him while pulling a pin out of my hair and started picking the locks. It took a few seconds then he was finally unchained, but he collapsed in a heap on the ground. I hopped off the chair and helped him stand. While doing so, I saw a mark on his left hip that I didn't see before.

"You're Kalot…" I gasped.

"Well, well…you are the priestess," he coughed. "Now, how are we going to get out?"

"Just play along with me," I whispered, taking off my cloak and wrapping it around him then knocked on the cell door. Both snakes slid off Kalot's shoulders as the door opened.

"The demon is loo-"

"Silence!" I snapped. "This is no demon, he was possessed. If you don't release him to my care, you're whole village will cease to exist by morning."

"We can't let the village be destroyed, hundreds of women…children," one man gasped.

"Milady, how do you explain the snakes?" another man growled.

"Have you never heard of animal tamers or animal familiars? Now, escort us to the Harleyloc residence, on the other side of the village."

They obeyed without another word. 5 men led the way as 10 others surrounded us; two men grabbed Kalot and helped him. When we arrived, I called for Harka as I relieved the soldiers. Harka helped me get Kalot inside, and laid him down on his stomach.

"Can you heal him?" I whispered to Harka.

"Of course," Harka replied, displeased.

"Who is that demon wench?" Ikaku growled.

"His true name is Kalot; he goes by Scepis though," I growled through gritted teeth.

"And _he_ is the reason you disappeared into the village, without someone coming with you?" Harka snapped, healing Kalot.

"Yes, and stop being such the snob that you are, Mr. Egotistic."

Both the black and white snake turned on Harka and hissed. Harka finished healing Kalot and helped him sit up before he moved away and leaned against the wall. Kalot turned to me and there was something in his eyes that confused me.

"Thank you, Priestess," he bowed his head. I am indebted to you."

"Don't worry about it," I smiled.

"You'll have many opportunities to protect the priestess," Harka spoke standing up. Something in his voice made the statement cold.

"Harka?" I whispered confused as he picked up his bag and left the room. I scrambled to my feet and followed him. "Where are you going?"

"I have responsibilities back in Parkel. I told you that I wouldn't travel with you for very long," he muttered as he strapped his bag to his stallion. He turned to me and before I could protest, he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. "I'll never stop fighting for you, Kina, I have fallen for you."

"Harka," I warned, clenching my fists to my sides.

I only had let Ikaku hold me like this, and with Harka it was very awkward. As he pulled away, he kissed my brow and jumped on his horse and rode off before I could do anything. I watched him go, wanting to hurt him as the sun hit the highest point of the sky.

I growled inwardly and walked back inside. I grabbed my swords, which were by my bag and strapped the red sword to my waist and pulled on a white cloak out of my bag and put it on. Ikaku stood up and came over confused.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"What does it look like? I need some air, Ikaku. I won't sit inside all day, resting. Here take this sword until we can get you one of your own."

"Where's Harka?" Ikaku asked, strapping the black sword to his waist.

"He went back to Parkel," I snapped then walked out of the house.

"Wench!" He ran after me and stopped me in the road. "What's your deal?"

"What's my deal? Really, you're going to ask that question? I have had it with you calling me wench and also…I have had it with men trying to claim me! Most of them do it out of lust, and the rest do it for their own ego," I growled, turning away from him.

Ikaku grabbed me and pulled me into an alley. I didn't look at him and looked at the wall at the end of the alley, while crossing my arms over my chest. I was furious; I seriously hated the male species right now. I didn't know what to think about Ikaku…yet.

"Kina…" I heard Ikaku sighed, irritated.

"Why are you still here?" I growled, wanting to smile that he actually used my name. "You know you won't get what you want from my power."

"It's complicated…" he whispered.

"Complicated?" I scoffed. "You are part of the male species, all men are the same: a simple mind."

"Will you let me finish?" he growled.

"What is there really to say? You are a de-" I growled, glaring at him.

He pressed both hands one my mouth. "Can you shut up?" I blinked in surprise. "My reasons for staying have changed."

I pushed him away and walked out of the alley, not wanting to hear what I thought he was about to say. I hurried down the road and got into the crowd before he caught up. I stayed in the crowd, knowing that he wouldn't try to pull me away in public.

"Kina, why won't you listen to me?" Ikaku growled, catching up.

"We need to find a blacksmith that works in magical swords, having personal disputes slows down everything," I growled, not looking at him.

"Excuse me, priestess…" an old man came to us. "Are you looking for a master sword smith?"

"Yes," I smiled, not caring that he had ease-dropped. "Do you know one around here?"

"Around here, no, but I have heard of one sword smith that lives in the forest of the Fire Mountain. His name is Tyko. It is a three day's ride north from the village Lyonk, but rumor has that those forests are crawling with demons. Tell no one," he whispered, then ran off as the sun was setting.

"Should we head back?" Ikaku whispered.

"…sure…" I tried to make my eyes focus, but everything was going blurry.

* * *

**_ Please read and review._**


	12. Gifts of a Priestess

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"Excuse me, priestess…" an old man came to us. "Are you looking for a master sword smith?"_

_"Yes," I smiled, not caring that he had ease-dropped. "Do you know one around here?"_

_"Around here, no, but I have heard of one sword smith that lives in the forest of the Fire Mountain. His name is Tyko. It is a three day's ride north from the village Lyonk, but rumor has that those forests are crawling with demons. Tell no one," he whispered, then ran off as the sun was setting._

_"Should we head back?" Ikaku whispered._

_"…sure…" I tried to make my eyes focus, but everything was going blurry._

* * *

**Now:**

-Ikaku-

"Kina, are you okay?" I turned her around to face me. Under the hood, I saw that her emerald green eyes were paling and going paler.

"I…don't know. I can barely see anything…" her voice quavered. "Get me back to the Harleyloc's and hurry please.

I picked her up and started running, not caring about all the humans that were staring. Inside the house, Saiqua and Harka had been talking but stopped mid-sentence seeing me carrying Kina. I pulled off her cloak and laid her on the bed.

"What happened to her? She looks kinda scary," he whispered to me.

Kina sat up and turned towards us. "I may not be able to see you Saiqua, but I'm not deaf."

"So…what do we do know?" Kalot came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"We head towards Lyonk," Kina whispered.

"No," I snapped, knowing what she was thinking. "Not while you are in this condition."

"What condition?" she turned her face towards me and I was glad she couldn't see cause I flinched. "Just because I can't see, doesn't mean an—"

She cried out in pain and her eyes widened before her head fell forward and she clutched her head. Her hands covered the view of her face, but I smelt it. There was blood coming from behind her hands, somewhere. Her cries stopped but she kept whimpering and rocking her body back and forth. For about five minutes of standing there, not able to help her, I realized that I cared for the human girl sitting in front of me. She finally quieted and her hands fell to her lap, covered in blood. She looked up and her cheeks were bloody and her eyes were a bloody red, but the green was back.

"Kina?" Saiqua spoke hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

"We need to leave," she whispered, close to breaking down in tears.

"Okay…we'll leave in the mor-"

"No, you don't understand! We'll be killed if we stay any longer," her voice shook with anger and something else. She stood up and swayed; I caught her in time before she fell.

"How do you know this?" I whispered.

"I just saw it, damn it! We need to go!" she snapped, frustrated, making her even scarier with the blood on her face.

"Saiqua, Harka, get the bags. Let's hurry," I picked up Kina and hurried outside. I helped Kina get on Arco as the two warriors came out with all the bags. "Kalot, ride with Saiqua."

We put the horses in a gallop and headed north away from the village. A mile outside the village we heard growls of frustration from the village. We rode into the forest and stopped by a lake far from the village.

* * *

-Satikina-

"What condition?" I turned my face towards Ikaku. "Just because I can't see, doesn't mean an—"

I cried out in pain as images exploded into my vision. I covered my face with my hands and I felt warm, thick liquid falling down my cheeks.

**_Men from the village were armed with simple farm and kitchen tools. They closed in on us and attacked. Saiqua got a butchers' knife stabbed into his back, Kalot got cut up by the use of a scythe, and Ikaku was struck in the chest with a wooden seed digger and fell, his eyes on me only. Then something was shoved through my back and emerged through my chest in the shape of a spear and I started falling…_**

I shunned the images away and I let my hands fall into my lap. I could see again but everything had a red hue. My hands were bloody so I imagined that my cheeks were bloody too.

"Kina, are you okay?" Saiqua whispered hesitantly.

"We need to leave," I whispered, feeling like I was about to cry.

"Okay…we'll leave in the mor—"

"No, you don't understand! We'll be killed if we stay any longer," my voice shook with anger, pain, and fear. I stood up and swayed; Ikaku caught me in time before I fell.

"How do you know this?" Ikaku whispered.

"I just saw it, damn it! We need to go!" I snapped, frustrated.

"Saiqua, Harka, get the bags. Let's hurry," Ikaku picked me up and hurried outside then helped me get on Arco as the two warriors came out with all the bags. "Kalot, ride with Saiqua."

We put the horses in a gallop and headed north away from the village. A mile outside the village we heard growls of frustration from the village. We rode into the forest and stopped by a lake far from the village. I sat near the water's edge and stared at my reflection.

My face was covered from eyes to chin in blood, except my nose and mouth. My eyes had a red hue to them and to be honest, I was scary. I shoved my hands into the ice cold water and washed the blood from my hands and face. Miraculously, the dress Ankalo had given me was free of any blood. As I looked at my clean face in the water, I sighed.

"Kina?" I looked behind me and saw Ikaku coming over. Saiqua and Kalot were sitting by the fire as Ikaku sat down next to me. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know…I'm scared," I whispered looking at the water.

"About earlier?" I nodded instead of answering. "You're not the only one…" I looked at him. "…you were vulnerable and hurt and I could do nothing to prevent it." He lay down in the grass, hands behind his head and legs crossed.

_"Satikina..." a voice echoed in my head._

_An image appeared on the water's surface. It was a memory of a talk father and I had weeks after mother had died. "You're special…just like your great-grandmother. Story says that she came from that well that we protect. Apparently, Kairara claimed that she was a priestess and saw future events that she could prevent…"_

The memory faded from my mind and I looked up at the moon. _A seer, huh? Had I received her so called power?_ I was the only Sokel to be able to get through the well, except her as history put it.

"Ikaku?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, half asleep.

"Have you heard of a priestess named Kairara?"

"What? Priestess Kairara?" he sat up, alarmed. "Who told you that name?"

"My father told me long ago that I had an ancestor, named Kairara that came from the well we protect."

"Well, that explains some things…legend goes that she was a great seer. She was a very powerful priestess. She was the one who sealed me to that tree. Levok said that she had fallen ill somewhere after I died and no one could find her."

"So father was right…" I whispered. "I am special."

"You take on a few of her appearances wench," I heard the smile in his voice. "Same colored hair and your heig-"

"SIT!" I growled, standing up.

"What was that for?" he groaned. "I wasn't meaning to offend anyone. I was just stating the obvio-"

"Sit!" I snapped.

Then I walked towards where the two warriors sat next to the fire. They were quiet when I came closer and had a slight fear to their expressions. I lay down on a bed roll and sighed.

"Feel better?" Kalot smiled, looking over at Ikaku.

"Yeah, I do actually," I laughed. "Night."

"Sleep well, priestess," Saiqua whispered.

As I drifted off to sleep, I heard Ikaku growling as he came over and Saiqua and Kalot chuckled. The dreams I drifted off into were of the vision I had seen earlier that day. The part where Ikaku was killed, replayed over and over in my head.

I woke up hours before I knew the sun would rise and looked around, while wiping the sweat off my brow and trying to slow my breathing. Ikaku wasn't near the dead fire so I stood up and walked towards the lake, but froze near a huge rock. Ikaku was in the waist deep water. I leaned against the rock and kinda hid from him as I felt my face flush.

After a few minutes, I heard him get out of the water and put on his clothes. He walked past where I sat and became confused as he looked in the direction of the fire pit. He looked around and saw me huddled against the rock.

"Kina?" he whispered.

I stood up and ran to him with tears in my eyes. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me back to the rock where I had been sitting moments ago. He held me in his lap, even though he didn't know the reasons for my tears. It took a while before I could control my emotions and stop crying.

"Kina, what's wrong?" he asked after I was quiet for a while.

"I…I kept seeing that vision from earlier in my dreams. One part kept replaying over and over in my head," I whimpered.

"And what part would that be?" he whispered uncertain into my hair.

"The part where villagers were murdering you…" I whispered, struggling to remain calm and turned my head and buried it in his tunic.

His arms pulled me closer as he heard the struggle of my voice. "Why did you not come earlier?"

"Idiot," I laughed, breathing in the scent of him. "I was but found you in the lake."

"Oh…well I'm right here, go back to sleep."

* * *

**_ Please read and review._**


	13. The Fire Child

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_His arms pulled me closer as he heard the struggle of my voice. "Why did you not come earlier?"_

_"Idiot," I laughed, breathing in the scent of him. "I was but found you in the lake."_

_"Oh…well I'm right here, go back to sleep."_

* * *

**Now:**

When I woke up hours later, the sun had just risen. Ikaku was still sitting against the rock, but my head was on his thigh and I was curled up in a ball between his legs. I felt one of his hands running through my hair as I felt the sun's warm rays hit my body. I turned my head so I could look up at Ikaku and he brushed my hair out of my face.

"Morning," he whispered.

"Were you awake all night?" I whispered.

"Yes, I don't need sleep," he smiled, trying to hide the lie that shone in his eyes.

"Liar," I growled, sitting up. I saw Kalot sitting on a log watching us while Saiqua was cooking something over the fire that had been rebuilt. "We should start moving so we can find this Tyko."

"'Kay," Ikaku muttered.

I stood up and walked over to Kalot and crossed my arms over my chest. "Staring at people is rude," I sighed.

"Sorry," he turned red, as the two snakes appeared from out of the forest.

"What would happen to your snaked if you had died?" I uncrossed my arms as I looked down at him.

"They'd die; they are only here through my demonic aura. They feed off of it and in return, my aura keeps me under anyone's radar."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. By the way, we will be leaving soon," I smiled as Ikaku came over.

We ate some fish Saiqua had caught, and then readied the horses. Kalot walked besides the horses as I sat behind Ikaku. The road seemed to stretch on forever through the forest. That night, Ikaku stayed near me as I slept and I had no dreams.

When I woke up though, I didn't see him. I looked around and Saiqua and Kalot were snoring. I stood up and grabbed my red sword and walked around. I past a rock to where the horses were tied up and saw Ikaku putting something in the saddle bags.

"What are you doing?" I spoke quietly.

"Just looking," he replied emotionless, as he stood up to face me. "Wake the others and let's go. We are a couple days from the next village. We should try to hurry so we can get there."

The next couple days I walked next to the horses, and next to Kalot. I felt that Ikaku was hiding something, but I didn't really care. If I had ridden with him, he'd make some excuse and I didn't want to hear them.

When we were outside the village gates of Macrold, a girl ran into me knocking the air out of me. I would have fallen if Kalot hadn't been there. The black haired, blue eyed girl was maybe six or seven and when I looked at her my amulet burned, I gasped from the shock and lack of air.

"Beat it kid," Ikaku grabbed the girl by her dress and pushed her off the road and she stumbled and fell in a ditch. She stood up and ran off, not even crying and my necklace cooled.

"Was that necessary?" I snapped.

"She hurt you," he growled.

"Did you get her scent?"

"Why would I care about her?"

"The amulet burned when she hit me."

"That child?" he spoke incredulously.

"Levok said that it could be anyone, remember? Now, did you catch her scent?"

"Can't miss it, you reek of her," he muttered as I pulled up the hood of my white cloak.

"Sit, boy," I whispered, trying to control my anger.

As he hit the ground, I stepped over him and walked into the village with Kalot and Saiqua, letting Ikaku catch up. People stared at us, mostly me and whispered among themselves. I sighed inwardly as people parted for us, stopping whatever they had been doing.

"You would think they haven't seen a priestess with a monk and two demons before," Ikaku whispered from behind me.

"No, that's not it. They think she's like a princess or something. Just look at the way she holds herself when she walks," Saiqua whispered to him.

"Is that the Sokel princess?" I heard young boy ask his mom.

"See?" Saiqua smiled, smug.

I stopped. "How did they know I was a Sokel?" I whispered looking around, then I rose my voice, "Who is in charge of this village?"

"Go get the master," someone yelled and a boy ran off.

"Princess, this way please. If you leave your horses with these two girls, they'll make sure they are fed." The girl that spoke came forward with two other girls.

We followed warily and we were led into a house. Food was served as we waited for their leader. Half hour later, a young man entered. He was tall, slim, and had shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. His clothes were what I would imagine Ankalo in.

"Hello, I'm Khendon, leader of this village," he smiled, sitting before us.

"Kinda young don't you think," Kalot sniggered quietly to Saiqua.

"My father is too ill to continue with his duties, so I have been given the responsibilities," he spoke, hearing them.

"Kina, couldn't yo-"

I smacked him upside the head, and growled, "Don't even think about it!"

"Sorry," he muttered looking down at his hands.

"Kina, is that your name?" Khendon asked.

"I have a question," Ikaku growled from his place behind us. He was standing against the wall, arms crossed. "How did your people know who she was?"

"The Prince of the East came through here not too long ago and told us to help his cousin and her companions in any way they need."

"We're fine." Ikaku's voice darkened at the mention of Harka and I didn't blame him. "We only stopped because they knew who she was and was talking about us. We need to continue our journey, we are in a hurry."

"Yes," Kalot agreed standing up with Saiqua.

"Demon!" a scream echoed into the house.

I scrambled to my feet and ran out, drawing my sword. Villagers were running away and parted around me and Ikaku as they saw our weapons. It took a couple minutes but together we finally brought down the beast.

"We need to keep moving Ikaku," I muttered, cleaning my sword in some grass.

"I'll go get the horses," he sighed then disappeared into the oncoming crowd of villagers.

Kalot and Saiqua came to my side as villagers engulfed us, cheering. I kept my sword out and people backed away a little. We pushed our way through a few people before they started parting for us. At the gate, my necklace burned and I turned off the road and walked into the forest, Kalot and Saiqua right behind me. After a couple minutes, we came onto a small shack.

"Stay here," I whispered, tightening my grip on my sword

I entered the hut and saw a fire going. I looked around but didn't find a human. The walls were covered in child-like paintings. I heard a grunt outside and thud and I ran out ready to attack. Saiqua was on the ground, blood running down his cheek.

"What happened?" I ran to him and then saw the girl from earlier. "I won't hurt you," I spoke gently, throwing my sword a couple feet away.

"Why are you here?" her voice shook with fear.

"We came looking for you, what's your name?" I knelt in front of her.

"Praccorin, what do you want with me?"

"I am the Priestess of Nanaki. My name is Kina Hogoshati Sokel," I smiled.

"Nanaki?" she gasped and the rock fell out of her hand. "Before my parents died, they'd always talk about him." She slid off her left shoe and showed me a mark. "They always said I had a gift with fire." She conjured a ball of fire in her hand, just like I could.

"Kauris… Do you have any family left?"

"No, demons killed them a couple years ago when I was five."

"Kina?" I heard Ikaku call.

"Over here!" I yelled. "Kalot, how bad is Saiqua?"

"It's just a shallow cut," Kalot laughed, helping Saiqua stand up.

"I'm dizzy…" Saiqua swayed.

"That's what happens when you get hit in the head, thanks Kalot."

I smiled at Kalot as he handed me my sword and I sheathed it as I stood up. Kauris gripped my dress and hid behind me as she saw Ikaku come into the clearing. He tied down the horses and looked around and stopped at Saiqua.

"What happened to you?" Ikaku laughed.

"Kauris threw a rock at me." He pointed to her slightly hidden behind me.

"Oh," he smiled. "Would you go back and get a horse for Kalot? They weren't that kind to me since I was a demon."

Saiqua nodded and ran off.

"Ikaku," I growled. "Kauris needs an apology from you."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ikaku cringed.

I turned and crouched in front of Kauris and whispered in her ear, "Go ahead and throw a rock at him."

She smiled menacingly and picked up a rock as I stood up and backed away. She chucked it and hit Ikaku right in his tender region. He collapsed instantly, groaning. Kalot and Kauris laughed, but I just rolled my eyes.

"Sorry," he gasped curling into a ball.

"Where you aiming there?" I asked, and she nodded. "You got quite the aim." I walked over to Ikaku and helped him up. "Guess you shouldn't get on her bad side."

I helped him to a tree then let him slide to the ground. I walked to Arco and grabbed some clothes out of it and unstrapped my sword; then went into Kauris' shack to change. I stripped down to my bra and booty shorts and slid on a pair of black guardian pants. I slid on the purple tunic over my head; it was short-sleeved and slits from mid-calf to waist. I folded the dress then went back out and put it in my bag along with my dagger.

Ikaku's face was empty of emotion, but saw him studying me as I strapped my sword to my waist. Saiqua came back a couple minutes later with a chocolaty brown stallion. I helped Ikaku stand and he stumbled as I helped him to Arco.

"What happened?" Saiqua struggled not to laugh.

"Kauris hit him with a rock," I answered as Ikaku got onto the horse gingerly. "Kauris, would you ride with Kalot?"

"Sure," she smiled, running over to me next to the horses.

Kalot got up on the horse and then I lifted Kauris up and in front of him. Saiqua climbed up on his horse and I stayed where I was waiting. I looked at all of them and they looked at me. I jumped up behind Saiqua and then we were off. Once on the road, Saiqua and I were point, Kalot and Kauris was in the middle, and Ikaku was in the back.

"Why are you not riding with Ikaku?" Saiqua whispered.

"Ikaku is…in a tender situation already. I'm not going to make it worse," I chuckled. "How far is it to the next village?"

"Lyonk is a two days walk, why?"

"Just wondering," I whispered.

* * *

**_ Please read and review._**


	14. Thirty Men & One Demon Vs Kina

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"Why are you not riding with Ikaku?" Saiqua whispered._

_"Ikaku is…in a tender situation already. I'm not going to make it worse," I chuckled. "How far is it to the next village?"_

_"Lyonk is a two days walk, why?"_

_"Just wondering," I whispered._

* * *

**Now:**

From morning to early afternoon Kauris talked on and on. We all listened quietly to her stories and songs, enjoying her company. When afternoon came, I got off Saiqua's horse and walked. I looked back after an hour of walking and saw Kauris asleep against Kalot.

When the sun disappeared, we went off the road to make camp. I pulled Kauris off the horse so Kalot could get down. His snakes appeared near the fire Saiqua had built and Kalot took Kauris from me and laid her on the snakes like a pillow. He covered her with a blanket then sat next to her and stared into the fire.

"Why are you so gentle to her?" I asked crouching next to him.

"Before I became a thief, I had a family of my own, an amazing and beautiful wife and a daughter that was 4 years old. During a feud between a couple demonic clans, they got caught in the crossfire and died so I left my clan so I wouldn't be reminded, but this girl…"

"Oh, I'm sorry Kalot," I whispered.

"I'm going to treat her like I did with my Angel." I nodded then I stood up and walked over to a tree and sat against it.

"What are you doing?" Ikaku sighed, coming over.

"It's my night on watch duty. You can't do it every night," I whispered. "It's your turn to get some sleep."

"Kina—"

"This is a battle you won't win, Ikaku. You may be half demon, but you are also half human. Stop being self-sacrificing," I snapped.

"Okay," he whispered defeated, and laid down next to me.

"How are you feeling since Kauris hit you?" I whispered, looking at the stars.

"I've been better," he muttered, yawning. "Night, Kina."

"Night…" I trailed off.

I looked around and studied the clearing. Saiqua made sure the horses were tied down then came over and lay near the fire. Kalot was already a sleep and was curled around Kauris. I smiled to myself as I watched them sleep.

In the middle of the night, I stood up and stretched. I fed the fire, mostly to make sure Kauris stayed warm then sat back down to the sleeping Ikaku. He rolled and his head shifted onto my thigh. I laughed inwardly as I watched the silvery-blue haired demon sleep.

When morning came, I moved Ikaku's head off my leg gently and stood up. The fire finally completely died and I smiled at how Kalot was curled around Kauris still. I hurried out of the clearing to answer my body's needs then came back to the clearing; everyone was still sleeping as birds started singing as the sun rose.

I walked over and knelt by Ikaku and brushed his hair out of his face and studied the peaceful expression that I never saw. My fingers brushed along his cheek and he rolled over away from me in his sleep. I smiled and walked over to the horses and pulled off my sword before brushing Arco. I heard someone wake up, but I didn't pay attention to what part of the clearing it came from because I was enjoying grooming Arco.

A breeze came into the clearing and washed over me, swirling my hair around me. I crouched down and put the brush back into the saddle back and stood up and backed up a couple feet then turned around but ran into Ikaku; this was the second time that this has happened when I wasn't paying attention.

I looked up at him, surprised and throat thick that I couldn't talk. He looked down at me and brushed my hair out of my face as the wind died down. As his fingers brushed my cheek I shivered and stepped back confused. The look in his eyes confused me because I had never seen that expression on him before.

"Ikaku…" I breathed, but then I heard the others waking up.

I gave Ikaku one last glance then turned around and sprinted into the forest. I stopped about after a mile and sat down against a tree stump that was three feet tall and five feet in diameter. I was breathing hard and was so confused.

**_Why was I running and what was I running from exactly?_** I felt tears roll down my cheeks as my emotions leaked. I was so up in my thoughts that I didn't know anyone was near me until I felt the dagger to my throat. I froze and pulled myself back to reality.

About 30 rugged men were surrounding me. Someone was on the stump behind me with the dagger to my throat. They all were human, but they probably could act as mean as demons with their appearance.

"Well, well, well, what did we catch today?" a man came through the men and the moment I saw him, I knew he was a demon.

He was about 6'2" and was built to perfection. He was wearing dark blue pants, but his purple shirt was open so I saw his sculpted chest. His eyes were maroon and his hair was black, wavy and went to his waist.

I looked up at him and frowned, he had purple eyeliner on.

"What are you frowning at, girlie?" the demon studied me. "Stand her up."

Two men came forward and grabbed my arms as the dagger left my throat. I was pulled to my feet and I actually laughed at that. One of the men near me growled, probably because I didn't take the group seriously.

"Don't hurt her," the demon laughed.

"Do you think we got a good catch?" someone laughed.

"Hard to tell with those clothes on," he smiled, pulling out his own dagger.

He moved closer and stopped less than a foot away. He put the dagger near the hollow of my throat and put it under the cloth and pulled down, ripping my whole tunic. The men holding my arms jerked it off. A sound escaped my throat and it excited the demon.

"Master Caiton, look at this." I was turned around so I faced away from the demon and my hair was pulled away from my back. "Look at this scar."

The demon's fingers traced my lower back and I jerked in the men's grip. Caiton wrapped his arms around my waist, still holding the dagger. He put the dagger inside the edge of my pants and jerked it. The men ripped my pants and I stood there against the demon in only my black bra and booty shorts. Oh, how I wished I had my sword with me at the moment.

"Oh, yeah, we caught a good one alright. She's still pure," the demon laughed, giving his dagger to someone.

His hands moved over my body and I shivered. One of his hands closed over my breast and the other one slid down and held me outside of the shorts. I froze as I realized what could happen to me in that very moment.

"What happened to your back?" the demon whispered in my ear.

I forced my voice to be full of anger, "It's what happened when I met my first demon, minutes later it was dead, just like you will be very soon. All demons that touch me die very quickly." _Oh, Ikaku please come after me!_ I screamed inwardly.

"Well, I'm going to have some fun 'til that happens," he growled, squeezing outside of my shorts and I gasped. "That's it…makes this fun for me."

He moved his hand up then went inside my shorts and groped me under the cloth. I forced my body to shut down so I didn't relax or make a sound. Around me, I heard the constant laughing of the men as they groped themselves. My bra disappeared and I panicked.

"IKAKU!" I screamed, closing my eyes tightly.

"Who are you calling for, girlie?" the demon growled.

"Me, now get your filthy hands off of her," Ikaku growled and I searched for him.

"You're just a half-blood, what are you going to do, kill me?" Caiton mocked, throwing me to the side and I hit a tree and fell in a heap on the ground. I was on my side, arms and hair covering my torso.

"Kina!" Ikaku yelled, but I couldn't move or speak. All I could do was keep my eyes on him.

He had both of my swords strapped to his waist and he drew them both, growling. He jumped at Caiton, killing some of the men that got in his way. All the humans ran in front of Caiton to protect him, but met their death as Ikaku charged, infuriated.

Soon all the humans were dead and Caiton was the only one left. Ikaku charged and had both swords in his chest before he could even blink.

"Yeah, I am going to kill you," he growled then pulled out one sword and beheaded him. He cleaned the swords off on the demon's clothes, sheathed them then ran to me. "Kina, can you hear me?"

"I…ka…ku…" a tear ran down my cheek. "Ikaku!" I cried and threw myself into him, not caring that I mostly naked. I sobbed and clung onto him with what energy I had left.

"Are you hurt?" he whispered in my hair, wrapping his arms around my bare waist. I shook my head, crying harder. "Shh, I'm here, no one hurt you now."

It took a while but I finally stopped crying, but I held onto him still. His hands were rubbing up and down my back, soothingly. I finally let my hands let go of him and I pulled back slowly making sure my hair covered my torso and I held my torso. Ikaku took of his black tunic, which left him in a red shirt and handed me his tunic. I slid it on and it went to about mid-thigh.

"Thanks," I whispered, standing up. "I'm sorry I ran…"

"Why did you run?" Ikaku turned his back on me and started walking though the dead bodies.

"I'm not sure… I may have just over-reacted." I followed him, looking down.

"To what, me brushing your hair out of your face?" he stopped and turned to me.

"I…I don't know…" I refused to look at him. "Can we just go, please?"

* * *

**_ Please read and review._**


	15. Forests, Swordsmiths, and a Youkai

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"Thanks," I whispered, standing up. "I'm sorry I ran…"_

_"Why did you run?" Ikaku turned his back on me and started walking though the dead bodies._

_"I'm not sure… I may have just over-reacted." I followed him, looking down._

_"To what, me brushing your hair out of your face?" he stopped and turned to me._

_"I…I don't know…" I refused to look at him. "Can we just go, please?"_

* * *

**Now:**

Ikaku turned and started walking again without a word. We hurried back to where everyone sat, confused. I grabbed my bag and walked behind the horses so I could change. I put on another pair of black guardian pants then I put on a black tunic that went mid-thigh and slits to my waist. I came back out and handed Ikaku back his tunic then strapped my dagger to my leg.

We got back on the road and I sat in front of Ikaku, not wanting anything else. Saiqua and Kalot tried to pry information about what happened from us, but neither of us spoke a word. It was already noon and we didn't stop except to eat. We decided to go through the night and I slept against Ikaku. A few miles from Lyonk, Ikaku woke me.

"Kina, at this village I ask you to stay there while I go up to the mountain and search for Tyko," he whispered.

"Why?" I turned my head and torso to look at him.

"I don't want any of the warriors to get hurt if the rumors of the demons are true." His eyes said differently.

I pulled on Arco's reins and stopped him. "Saiqua, Kalot go ahead to the village. We will be there shortly," I growled, getting off the mare.

"Okay," Saiqua spoke uncertain.

When they were a little ways away I heard Kauris speak. "She scares me sometimes."

"You haven't seen the half of their fights," Kalot laughed then they were out of hearing range.

"Kina," Ikaku whispered, getting off the horse.

"What are you hiding?" I snapped.

"I don't want…you to get hurt. I've seen you get hurt too much and that incident in the forest made things a lot worse cause that hurt you mentally." He looked at me with soft eyes, the cold look was invisible.

"I'm not going to let you go alone," I muttered turning away from him so he wouldn't see the tears.

"Kina, pleas—"

"No," I whimpered, stopping him mid-sentence. "I can't…I don't know what I would do if you…got hurt…"

"Kina?" he didn't understand.

I sighed and hung my head trying to think of how I could make him understand. "Do you remember when you over heard me and Harka talking when we were back in Parkel and we were talking about you?"

"Yeah, what about it?" he growled at the mention of Harka.

"Remember when he asked if I had feelings for you?"

"He asked if you loved…" he finally understood. "You…love me?"

"I'm not exactly sure if its love, but I do have feelings that are headed in that direction for you," I whispered.

He moved and his arms came around me and pulled me to him. I hugged his arms to me and smiled softly. I was the reason that he was staying with me, it wasn't what my power could bring him, but what I could bring him.

"Well, if you refuse to stay in Lyonk while I go to the mountain, I guess I'll just have to drag you along," he chuckled quietly.

"Thank you," I whispered, turning around in his arms and buried my head in his tunic.

"Come on; let's tell the others that you're coming with me."

We got back on Arco and rode to the village. Ikaku found where Kalot and the others were staying and then we went in and told them the plan. Of course, there were arguments but they finally gave up trying to convince us when I was on top of Saiqua with my dagger to his throat, ending the argument. Ikaku had to struggle to pull me off of him.

After that, Ikaku and I left and pushed the horse through the night to get away from the village. When we were miles away from Lyonk, we slowed the horse down to a walk. The surroundings were silent and you could hear each step of Arco and our breathing. I leaned against Ikaku and closed my eyes, completed wiped out. The next thing I remembered was being pulled off the horse and into Ikaku's arms before I was out again.

I woke up to the sun hitting my face; my head was in Ikaku's lap. I sat up and turned around to look at the demon I was falling for.

"Morning," he smiled.

"Morning, where are we?" I looked around the forest.

"Probably two days 'til we get there. You fell asleep so I figured we'd stop so you could sleep all night since you haven't been sleeping well. You never even moved when I pulled you off the horse," he chuckled.

I stood up and went to my bag. I pulled out a bottle and took a swig. "We should get going."

"What is in that? You drink?" Ikaku came over.

"No, it's a mixture my father created. Once someone has a drink of this, they don't need to eat for weeks," I explained, handing him the bottle and he drank too.

Today, I sat behind Ikaku and I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder, half-burying my face in his hair. We had Arco run and the trees past quickly but the atmosphere got heavier and eerie. As the night fell, we got off the horse and kept walking.

"Let's not stop, tonight," I whispered, staying close to Ikaku. "I don't like the feel of this place."

"I agree," he whispered back.

My hand wrapped around his and stayed close to him. Ikaku still led the horse and we kept walking into the darkening forest. When we could barely see the road in front of us, I created a ball of my fire and we kept walking. The next day, we didn't stop at all. There were so many demonic auras that I finally had let go of Ikaku's hand and placed it on my sword.

"Who dares trespass?" a creepy old voice crept over us.

"Who is there?" Ikaku yelled, pulling me behind him.

An old man, bald, fat and filthy appeared on the path. His clothes were burned and tattered, and so filthy that you couldn't see any color but brown. His withered face had a huge lumpy nose and large eyes.

"Who are you?" Ikaku snapped.

"Hanyou of the Demon Fang? Ahh, praise the gods! I thought it was another demon to come and kill me or…your brother. Yesh! He came only months ago, demanding a sword…Who's the pretty lady?"

I growled menacingly in answer.

"She could pass as a descendant of the Fang with that attitude," the man laughed.

"I'll ask one more time, who are you?" Ikaku snapped, patience shot.

"Oh, my apologies, I am Tyko, master sword smith. Come on, let's go inside."

"Ikaku?" I whispered, not moving from my spot as he started to move.

"What is it?" he turned around to look at me.

"You have a brother?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Sosuke is a full demon, unlike me…heartless monster," he growled looking down.

"Don't dawdle!" Tyko yelled, getting farther away and we hurried to catch up.

At his house (if you'd call it that) was just a cave, there wasn't even a front door. I relaxed a little bit, but I could still sense all the demons. I sat near the entrance with both swords (Ikaku had given the black sword back) and dagger warily watching the surroundings. Ikaku and Tyko sat a ways away near the back of the cave talking about a sword for Ikaku.

After a while, they disappeared deeper into the cave and I stood up and paced back and forth to stay awake. Hours later I gave up, and curled up on my side, nose inches from the wall. A few minutes after I lied down, they came back.

"Looks like she's asleep," Tyko laughed. "Where'd you find that girl?"

"She found me and since then I've just stayed with her and helped her in her mission," Ikaku laughed.

"She has a warrior heart that's for certain, but she is still human. They are a fragile species no matter the attitude that they have. If she doesn't get the sleep that she needs, she'll eventually get sick. I can just see her staying up for weeks or months at a time if needed around these parts. Rest here and leave in the morning."

"'Kay," Ikaku's voice dropped then the cave fell silent as sleep enveloped me.

"Kina, we need to go." Ikaku shook me to wake me. "You can sleep in the village."

He helped me stand up since I was still half asleep and he helped me onto the horse. Both my swords were strapped to Arco, next to a silver sword the same size. Ikaku hopped up behind me and we headed back. Once we were miles away from the village, I finally woke up all the way.

"Tyko forged that sword fast," I whispered.

"No, it was forged many centuries ago. Day's after I was born, my father gave Tyko a fang to forge into swords for his sons, Sosuke and I. The reason we were gone for so long was because he was teaching me a few techniques like what you swords have when their together."

"Oh," I laughed, then the conversation that Ikaku and Tyko had after coming back came into my mind. "He was right," I whispered almost inaudibly.

"What?"

"I heard your conversation when you two had come back. I had just laid down minutes before. I would stay up for long periods of time if needed; I did it when I was a kid after my mom died. I refused to sleep for months."

"Let's hurry back, I really don't want to linger here, especially if Sosuke has been here recently," he growled wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Okay."

"Half-breed!" the horse stopped and we froze. "Showing yourself in public with a human wench is just pitiful."

A young man appeared feet in front of us. His hair was exactly like Ikaku's in color, but it was longer and went just above his knees. His cold eyes were the color of ice and made me want to run. On his brow was a crescent moon caressing an eight-pointed star and on his cheeks were red-colored claw-like tattoos. He wore pure white clothes but they were battle worthy and white knee-high boots. Strapped to his waist were two swords with gold under black bindings.

"Is that…?"

"Yes, stay on the horse," Ikaku whispered, sliding off and drew his sword which the blade grew 4 inches wider.

"So…Tyko lied. He said he didn't know where Tesongo was at." His eyes narrowed.

"Get out of here, Sosuke!"

"Is that any way to treat your brother?"

"Oh, please! Since when did you consider me your brother?"

"LORD SOSUKE!" a squeaky 2 foot high blue colored demon ran into the clearing with a staff 3 times his height that had a head on top.

"Come, Takoro." Sosuke jumped into the sky and actually flew off above the trees.

"WAIT FOR ME, MY LORD!" The squeaky demon ran off into the trees in the general direction that he had gone.

"What the…?"

Ikaku came back and sheathed his sword and hopped up behind me. "I have never understood that demon in all three hundred years I've known him."

"Not on the best terms?"

"Never were," he sighed.

We pushed the horse through the night and into the next day. That afternoon we got off the horse and walked to give Arco a rest. We made it back to the village hours after the sun had gone down. We took the horse to the stable, grabbed our things, and then walked up to the room the warriors were staying.

* * *

**_ Please read and review._**


	16. Conflicting Emotions

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"What the…?"_

_Ikaku came back and sheathed his sword and hopped up behind me. "I have never understood that demon in all three hundred years I've known him."_

_"Not on the best terms?"_

_"Never were," he sighed._

_We pushed the horse through the night and into the next day. That afternoon we got off the horse and walked to give Arco a rest. We made it back to the village hours after the sun had gone down. We took the horse to the stable, grabbed our things, and then walked up to the room the warriors were staying._

* * *

**Now:**

When we entered, they were all asleep so we put our stuff by the pile of bags and lied down in a corner. Ikaku pulled me into his arms and his fingers ran though my hair and I fell asleep quickly. I didn't have any dreams or any colors in my sleep, which I was grateful for.

"They're back!" Kauris' excited squeal woke me from sleep.

I opened my eyes and Kauris was inches from my face. "Gaah!" I sat up and moved back against Ikaku. "Don't do that."

She started laughing so hard that she could barely breathe. "Your reaction was hilarious!"

"Calm down, Kauris," Kalot sighed. "Let them breathe, they haven't been back that long."

"Sorry," Kauris giggled.

"So, did your journey go well?" Saiqua looked at us expectantly.

"We weren't attacked, so ya, I guess you could say that," I spoke quietly thinking about the encounter with Sosuke.

"What happened?" Kalot caught the evasion.

I looked at Ikaku, questioningly and remained quiet.

"The forest around the mountain as filled with so many demonic auras, so we didn't get much sleep," Ikaku answered.

"Oh…should we stay another night? You were gone for a week," Saiqua questioned.

"Yes, that would probably be best for Kina," Ikaku replied.

"Okay, well we'll let you two sleep," Kalot smiled, standing up. "We'll be back tonight."

"Thank you," I whispered then we were alone.

We laid back down and I sighed. Ikaku's hands slid up and down my back gently and I relaxed. I propped myself up on my elbows next to him and I looked at him.

"Now that Kauris woke me, I'm not tired," I laughed. I pushed myself up onto my knees and studied him, while he propped himself up on one elbow.

"What is it?"

"How is Sosuke a Youkai and you're a Hanyou?"

"My mother was human," he whispered looking at the floor bitterly.

"Does that bother you that much?" I whispered sadly, standing up and walking to the window.

"I've lived the last 3 centuries cursing my mother because I wanted to be a full demon, but lately I've been so confused on the subject since your confession a week ago."

I leaned against the window and watched the sun come up over the trees. I heard him stand up and I looked over my shoulder and watched him come closer. His eyes were burning with desire and I looked away and looked down at the streets where the villagers were beginning their day.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Kina. I haven't been able to for a while now," he whispered, right behind me now.

His hands slid over my waist and he wrapped them around me. I closed my eyes and forced myself to not move. I knew the rules to be able to summon Nanaki, but I had become close to breaking those rules when that demon, Caiton and his gang captured me and now with Ikaku, I wanted to break those rules.

I sighed and pulled Ikaku's arms away from me and hung my head ashamed. "I can't…"

"What do you mean?" his voice was so quiet I had to strain to hear him.

"Nanaki has rules that I must follow in order to be able to summon him and they were almost broken when that demon attacked me." I turned around and sat on the window seal, still not looking at him.

He knelt in front of me and his hands came around mine. I slid my fingers through his hands and held them tightly. I still hid some of Nanaki's rules from him and I don't know if I could tell him or any one. A tear rolled down my cheek and hit our hands and Ikaku jumped a little.

"Are you okay, Kina?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," I lied, pulling out of his clasp and dried my face.

I stood up and walked over to the corner and laid down on my back. I had one hand behind my head while the other started playing with the straps of my dagger that was still strapped to my thigh. Ikaku came over and sat against the wall besides me.

"What's really on your mind?" Ikaku demanded.

I turned my head and looked at him. "Why do gods never play fair?"

"They're above everybody else, I don't think they have to," he laughed.

"If they lived among us, I think they'd be running from me because I'd be beating them up. Everyone should play fair no matter if they think they are superior." I looked back up at the ceiling.

"Well that's probably they don't live among humans and demons. Don't want a god turning up dead, do ya?"

"I guess not," I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Go back to sleep, I'll be here."

"I already told you, I'm not tired anymore," I growled.

Ikaku laid down next to me and pulled me to him, which put my head on his chest. I listened to his heartbeat and smiled at his warmth. As he rubbed his hands up and down my back, my eyes closed on their own accord and I fell asleep.

When I woke up, the sun was going down and my head was still on Ikaku's chest. His heartbeat was slow and steady and I heard a quiet snoring. I lifted my head and he was sleeping. I wriggled out of his arms and sat up and watched him sleep.

I heard a growl erupt from his throat and I flinched. His clawed nails dug into the floor leaving marks and the growling deepened. I shook him and I didn't get a response. I crawled on top of him and slapped his face. His eyes opened and he sat up, breathing hard. If I hadn't held onto him, I might have gotten thrown off.

"Kina," he gasped. "What happened…why are you on me?"

"You started freaking out, I mean look what you did to the floor," I whispered, and he looked and his eyes widened. "I tried to shake you, but you didn't wake up so I slapped you."

"And that required you sitting on me?" he laughed.

"It made it easier to get a good impact," I defended myself, crossing my arms, but didn't get off. "I have no alternative motive."

"Then why are you still on me?" he whispered, smiling from inches away.

"Because I hadn't gotten off yet," I growled, standing up and walking back to the window and sat down.

"Kina, what is it?" Ikaku stood up and came over and stood behind me as I looked out the window.

"Nothing," I whispered.

He sat on the edge of the seal next to me and made me look at him. "I know you're lying, Kina. Tell me the truth," he growled.

"WHY?" I snapped. I stood up, pushing him away and he fell to the floor while I glared down at him. "Why do I need to tell you anything? My business is my own matter, no one else's, so why do I have to tell you or anyone else?"

"Kin-"he stood up.

"NO, DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN," I growled. "MY GOD, YOU ARE SO FRUSTRATING, IKAKU! YOU TELL ME TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH, WHEN YOU HAVE BARELY TOLD ME ANYTHING WHEN I ASK YOU! AND ONE MORE THIN—"

Kalot cleared his throat. "Are we interrupting anything?"

I turned around and all three of them were standing there in the doorway, shocked. I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at them, silently raging. After a few minutes, I sighed and let my arms fall to my sides.

"Ikaku, sit," I whispered, closing my eyes and exhaled.

"You're back to your snappy self," Saiqua laughed.

"Mostly, get some sleep you three; we'll be leaving early tomorrow."

"Where we headed?" Kauris asked excitedly.

"Parkel," I replied, grabbing my swords and walked to the door. "I'll be back in a little bit."

I left the room before anyone could protest and I made my way through the east gate and into the forest. I laid my sheathes two feet apart parallel and put the swords on top perpendicular to the sheaths then knelt in the space in the middle.

I started meditating, to relax and put my power into the swords which was long overdue. They started glowing as they absorbed my power. When it was all over, I breathed in deeply and sighed.

"Kina, are you okay?" Ikaku whispered, tentatively.

"Should have known that you'd follow me," I whispered, not looking at him as I stood up and sheathed my swords.

"Why are we going back to Parkel?"

"You and the warriors are, I'm not," I answered after a few minutes. "I'm going home; I must report to my father about a few things I have learned."

"You're going to make me deal with the prince?" Ikaku growled infuriated. "I can't come with you?"

"Why would you want to?" I turned on him, but stopped. His face was sad. "Why the long face?"

"I want to ask one question and I would like you to be very honest with me," he whispered looking at the ground.

"Okay…" I became wary. "What is it, Ikaku?"

"What are your feelings for me?" he muttered.

"Are you asking if I love you?" he looked at me with pained eyes and I sighed and looked away. "I don't know, Ikaku." I strapped my swords to my back and started to walk into the forest.

"Is there someone else?"

I froze as his words rolled over me._ Was there someone else?_

"Kina?" He walked to me and turned me around to face him.

"I don't know," I whispered, not looking at him. "Please let go."

He released me and sighed. "Let's get back."

Back at the room, Ikaku laid down and fell asleep, but I was too restless. I took off my swords and sat in the window and stared up at the moon and studied it. A demon flew across it and I caught a glimpse of silvery-blue hair and I realized that it was Sosuke.

_Was there someone else in my life that made me hesitant to answer Ikaku's question? I have seen many men who eyed me and it seemed that they liked me, but I never gave them a chance and myself a chance to see if it was lust or something better. Harka…Taylin from my world…Sosuke…why did he just pop into my mind? _ I sighed and closed my eyes.

* * *

**_ Please read and review._**


	17. Visions and Change of Plans

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"Is there someone else?"_

_I froze as his words rolled over me. **Was there someone else?**_

_"Kina?" He walked to me and turned me around to face him._

_"I don't know," I whispered, not looking at him. "Please let go."_

_He released me and sighed. "Let's get back."_

_Back at the room, Ikaku laid down and fell asleep, but I was too restless. I took off my swords and sat in the window and stared up at the moon and studied it. A demon flew across it and I caught a glimpse of silvery-blue hair and I realized that it was Sosuke._

_**Was there someone else in my life that made me hesitant to answer Ikaku's question? I have seen many men who eyed me and it seemed that they liked me, but I never gave them a chance and myself a chance to see if it was lust or something better. Harka…Taylin from my world…Sosuke…why did he just pop into my mind?** I sighed and closed my eyes._

* * *

**Now:**

The next day, I rode behind Saiqua as we pushed the horses across the land. For the next eight days, I didn't talk to anyone, and we only stopped to eat. I stayed behind Saiqua every day. The morning of the ninth day, Ikaku pulled me away from the others during breakfast since I wasn't eating anyway.

"Okay, I know something is wrong. Why are you avoiding me?" he snapped, both hands gripping my upper arms.

"Ikaku, please let go, you're hurting me," I whispered. He did and I looked at my arms and saw indents from his claws then sighed. "We're almost to Parkel, Ikaku then I will go to my world alone."

I started to push past him but he grabbed my wrist. He pulled me to him and looked at me. I started to pull against him, but he wrapped both arms around me.

"Kina, stop avoiding the question," he growled in my ear.

"Just let go of me, Ikaku," I spoke, empty of all emotion.

His arms dropped as if I had hit him or something. I walked past him silently and went back into the clearing were the rest of our companions were packing up their bags. I waited by the horses and got up behind Saiqua when he got on. We rode towards Parkel and arrived hours later.

"It's Lady Kina!" a guard called when we arrived at the palace gates and we were ushered in.

Our horses and bags were taken care of and we were led to the dining room. Everyone started eating and shoving everything in their reach into their mouths. Everyone…but me.

"I'll be back. Ikaku please don't follow me this time," I whispered, leaving the room while they all stared after me mouths full.

I walked down the path and made my way to Harka's chambers where the servants said he was sleeping still even though it was noon. I entered silently and saw him lying on his stomach, face turned away from me. I took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed and woke him.

He rolled over and looked at me through half opened eyes. "Am I dreaming? Is that you Kina?" he sat up and I realized he was shirtless.

"No, you're not dreaming. We're back for the moment, but I will be leaving soon. I need to apologize for what I said after I had found Kalot," I whispered, looking at my hands turning my back to him. "I was out of line."

He wrapped his arms around me and whispered, "You're forgiven."

"I have a favor to ask, Harka. Would you make sure the warriors are taken care of? I need to go back to my world and talk to my father about a couple things," I whispered, pushing his arms away.

"Of course, I'd do anything for you Kina, you know that. Where are they at?"

"Eating, so hurry and get dressed. We found the fourth warrior, but she's not what anyone expected," I laughed standing up and walking to the door.

He got dressed and caught up with me. We walked back to the dining room silently, with a gap of over a few feet between us. We entered the room and the servants cleaning up the dishes bowed before getting back to work. Ikaku was in a corner, looking out of the window, while cradling his sword as everyone else was laughing and joking around.

"Your majesty, good afternoon," Saiqua smiled.

"Good day to you too monk," Harka smiled.

"Who's that?" Kauris stood up and asked Kalot.

"Who's this girl?" Harka turned to me.

"She is the fourth warrior, Kauris. Like I had said, she isn't what we expected. She controls fire, and has a pretty good aim with small objects." Harka's face was in shock and his mouth was opened as he stared at her. I closed his mouth and sighed. "She is pretty vicious though, when she wants to be. She downed Saiqua and Ikaku; Saiqua got hit in the face and Ikaku got hit…somewhere no man wants to be hurt."

"You had to mention that?" Ikaku growled.

"Oh, please…I could have done much worse to you." Kauris rolled her eyes then she yawned.

"You want to go lay down?" Kalot spoke.

"Yes…" her eyes drooped and Kalot picked her up and with Saiqua left the room.

"Thank you, Harka, well I'm going to get ready to leave." I started to walk past Harka, but stopped. "Oh, Harka…" I punched him in the gut. "I won't kill you yet, but I have warned you enough," I growled then I walked out.

As I walked down the hall, Ikaku's voice carried out into the hall. "You deserved that," Ikaku laughed.

I froze.

"I know, but she keeps saying she'll kill me," Harka sighed.

"I wouldn't worry about that. What I would worry about is that right now she is avoiding any man she can right now. It's best that neither of us push her with emotions," Ikaku growled. "She's changed quite a bit, since learning that she has inherited her great-grandmother's seer abilities. Kairara was an amazing priestess and Kina reminds me of her. Quick tempers, appearances, but Kina is more withdrawn than I had ever seen Kairara be. I confronted her this morning before we came and she was completely emotionless."

I sighed inwardly; I hadn't fooled Ikaku for a second. I looked up and my vision started to blur. "Damn it, not again! Ikaku!" I yelled, falling to my knees.

"Kina, what are you-"

I turned towards his voice. "Get me in the dining room. I don't want anyone to see."

He picked me up and carried back into the room. "Not now," he growled, placing me on the floor.

"What's going on? What the hell? Is this the vision thing?" Harka snapped.

"I'm not deaf," I growled.

As the images burst into my mind, my head fell and rested on the floor as I wrapped my arms around my waist as I forced myself not to make a sound.

**_I was coming back out of the well and I saw Harka walking into the clearing. Sosuke appeared and tore Harka's head off then came towards me. As he almost grabbed me, Ikaku appeared and sliced Sosuke's hand off with his sword. Ikaku was fast, but Sosuke was faster and recovered quickly and grasped Ikaku's neck._**

**_"Come with me human or I will kill him," he growled._**

**_I refused and he ripped Ikaku's head off too._**

I cried out in agony as the vision faded and my sight returned. I rocked myself back and forth for a few minutes as I cried silently. After a few minutes, I calmed down physically.

"Kina, what did you see?" Harka demanded.

"Bastard," I growled, standing up. As I was in the doorway, I spoke, emotionless, without looking at them. "Ikaku, your brother is truly a monstrous beast." Then I left and went to my room to sort through my bags.

* * *

-Ikaku-

She was quiet this time as she rested her head on the ground. After a few minutes, she cried out in agony and rocked back and forth. It took a few minutes before she looked up at us, clear tears were on her face as all the blood was on the floor.

"Kina, what did you see?" Harka demanded looking at her.

"Bastard," she growled standing up. In the doorway, she stopped and spoke, her voice empty of all emotion, "Ikaku, your brother is truly a monstrous beast." Then she walked out silently.

"You have a brother, Ikaku?" Harka's voice was quiet.

I looked at him and he was staring at the blood on the floor. "Yes, but not by my choice; he is a Youkai. I'll go see what she saw, she doesn't like these visions and to be honest neither do I." I stood up and left before Harka said something else.

It was easy to find her by her yelling and when I knocked on her door, all went silent. When she opened the door, there were fresh tears, but her face was empty.

"What do you want?" she whispered.

"We really need to talk," I growled.

She walked back to her bed where all her stuff was laid out. "Start talking, Ikaku, I will need to go soon."

She was wearing red pants tucked into mid-thigh boots. I saw her dagger peeking out of her left boot. The shirt she wore had a hole made in the back that showed her marks and half of her scar and it had long sleeves that were loose against her wrists. The front covered her but there was a loop that showed some of her breasts down to her belly-button.

"What did you see in that vision?" I walked over and sat on the couch armrest.

"Sosuke just murders a few people, but that's probably normal for him, right?" her voice was empty again as she started putting her stuff back in the bag.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," I sighed.

"Do what?" she looked at me confused.

"Make yourself empty of any emotion. You've been doing it, since we left Lyonk." Something sparked in her eyes, but it was gone as fast as it had come.

"Okay, is there anything else that you really want to talk about?" she growled, tying off the top of her bag.

"Must you go alone on this trip?" I whispered sadly.

"It is needed, you may be the only one who can enter my world, but they will kill you for being different, with your hair and demonic characteristics," she whispered, her hands shaking on her bag.

"What's wrong?" I stood up and walked over to her.

She looked at me with such pain as fresh tears fell into her shirt. "I've seen one too many visions of you dying, Ikaku."

I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her. "What did you really see?" I whispered into her hair.

"Sosuke killed you and Harka," she muttered, her hands clasping my shirt tightly. "Just as I was coming back from my world, and he wanted me to go with him. I don't know why but he did. If either of you go, you'll die."

"But if we don't, you'll be captured. At least let me come and protect you, if he shows up."

* * *

**_ Please read and review._**


	18. Funerals and Masks

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"What's wrong?" I stood up and walked over to her._

_She looked at me with such pain as fresh tears fell into her shirt. "I've seen one too many visions of you dying, Ikaku."_

_I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her. "What did you really see?" I whispered into her hair._

_"Sosuke killed you and Harka," she muttered, her hands clasping my shirt tightly. "Just as I was coming back from my world, and he wanted me to go with him. I don't know why but he did. If either of you go, you'll die."_

_"But if we don't, you'll be captured. At least let me come and protect you, if he shows up."_

* * *

**Now:**

-Satikina-

I clung to Ikaku, breathing in his scent, wanting more to just meld into him. He wanted to come with me, even after all that I did to him. I had been mean and pushed him away.

"Okay, you can come, but listen to everything I say, cause I don't want you to die or get hurt," I growled into his chest. "Let's go quickly before Harka finds us."

I pulled away from him and strapped my swords to my back and picked up my bag. We hurried out of the castle and into the stables, unfortunately Harka was there waiting for us. I handed my bag to Ikaku and walked forward.

"What are you doing in here?" I growled.

"Just came to see you off," he smiled.

"Bull shit," I growled. I drew my dagger while pushing him against the wall and then I pressed the blade against his throat. "Tell the truth."

"I was going to come, but since Ikaku is going, there's no need," he gasped.

I growled and hit him in the head with the hilt of my dagger, rendering him unconscious. "Let's take a couple of his horses. Our horses need a lot more rest."

We took two stallions that were trained to run for a long time and we rode through the night and into the next day without stopping. By night of the second day of running we slowed the horses to a walk, but still kept going. We arrived at Kilnak by noon and tied the horses down outside of Levok's house and we went inside.

"Levok," I called as we entered.

"Kina? Ikaku? Your back?" he entered from the back.

"Yes, I need a favor. Ikaku and I are going back to my world because my father has some answers I need. I need you to watch and see if Prince Stauru shows up, if he does, knock him out and chain him up or he'll die."

"The prince?"

"He's a warrior and please just do it," I whispered.

"Okay, good luck back in your world," he smiled.

I untied my bag from the saddle and slung it over my shoulder as Ikaku and I ran into the forest. As we came to the well, I didn't even stop and jumped into the well. We jumped out and I couched on the ground and pulled out my cloak. I transferred my swords to my waist then put on the cloak, while Ikaku put on his.

We walked through the shrine silently and uncertain because it was completely deserted. I walked up to the guardian level and looked around hopping to find Kyo but no luck. I stopped and started counting on my fingers the days I've been gone.

"Shit," I growled. "Things just got complicated, Ikaku, no matter what stay silent and keep your head low. We came too late to just waltz in on things. We have to keep our faces hidden."

"Why?" Ikaku asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"Look out the window and look for yourself," I sighed, leaning against the counter.

"It's just a funeral," he whispered, looking at me.

"No, it's not just a funeral, that's supposed to be me. I told my brother to fake my death if I didn't come back in two months. My brother is one who follows all orders, even if he doesn't like it. He follows orders to protect this shrine and the Sokel clan. Let's go down."

"But…"

"We'll be fine, as long as you keep your head down and stay silent," I called over my shoulder, walking back down the stairs to the entrance.

As we left the shrine, everyone's heads were bowed as they were saying goodbyes to the body on the pyre. I forced myself not to laugh as I found father and Kyo crying on the other side of the circle. I walked around the circle and stopped behind them.

"Don't make a sound," I whispered, standing right behind father.

"You've returned?" Kyo whispered.

"For the moment, I have a few questions."

"Head to the house and I'll be there shortly, It's good to see you," father whispered.

In a normal voice I spoke, "My condolences to your daughter, Lord Sokel. I'll be waiting." Then Ikaku and I hurried into the forest.

Ikaku stayed completely silent as we ran through the forest. We arrived at the house a couple hours later and I walked into the courtyard, smiling (not that anyone could see it though through my hood). A maid ran over to us, tears in her eyes.

"Excuse me, miss, but the master isn't here."

"I know," I growled. "He told me to wait at the house 'til the funeral is over. Could you tell me how she died?"

"It was…so horrible…" the girl's voice shook. "She was murdered. She had come back from a trip to one of the cities and one of the men that she previously refused, took her and tortured her 'til her heart stopped beating. No one was allowed to see her body except the master and her brother…" then she ran off sobbing.

"Okay then…Kyo can get creative," I sighed, sitting on the stairs.

I pulled out a wet stone and drew my swords and started to sharpen them. When the sun was going down, Ikaku was asleep and the funeral procession was coming back, while I was sharpening my dagger. I watched three men turn and head towards us as everyone else went home.

"What the heck?" I growled, recognizing the third man. "What the hell is he still doing here?"

"Who?" Ikaku sat up.

"Hood," I warned and he hurried to pull it back on. "The man on the right was the last man who asked me to marry him. I ran and found myself in your world. Taylin Shaleade is a lord from…I don't even know where he's from. He looks like he lost his wife or something. Well, I guess I never told him no, stupid me," I growled as they entered the gate.

"Captain Lilia!"Kyo came over to us. "Just play along," he whispered.

"Guardian Kyo, it's been too long," I smiled standing up and sheathing my weapons. Taylin's face paled a little. We grasped each other's forearms in the military greeting.

"Lord Sokel, I am sorry for your loss. When Kyo came to the capitol to train under me, he told me much of his sister," I whispered bowing at the waist."I was sent to this area to do some surveillance on the local bandits but they're all dead or moved out of the area."

"Who is this man behind you?" Kyo asked.

"This is Lieutenant Ikaku Balkier. He's a novice and I will be teaching him swordplay soon and he also needed the field experience. We came by wondering if we could stay a couple nights to recover from our journey, we've been running around the past couple months looking for the bandits."

"Of course," Father smiled. "I show you where you can stay."

"Will you be joining us for dinner?" Taylin asked and I stopped and turned on him.

"Who are you anyway? You're not a Sokel," I growled.

"My name is Taylin Shaleade. I had come a little over two months ago to ask the Lady Sokel for her hand, but then she went to the city. So I've just stayed, hoping she'd say yes but now… I'll be leaving in the next couple days."

"Whatever. Lead the way Lord Sokel."

I turned back around and followed father and Kyo into the house. Taylin wandered off as we walked down a hall to where my room was. Inside, I dropped my bag against the wall and looked around.

"Will you two join us for dinner?" father asked standing in the doorway with Kyo.

"No, if someone sees my face, then there will be questions," I whispered.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow then, night you two."

Once the door closed, I relaxed and took off my cloak. I turned around and Ikaku was watching me as he took off his cloak. I smiled and walked into the closet, taking my bag and took off my swords and put them on a shelf specifically made for them. I unzipped my boots and slid them off, facing away from Ikaku. I took out a few clothes and packed a couple others that were battle worthy.

As I straightened up, my eye caught a picture that I thought I had lost years ago. I picked up the picture and laughed as I studied the picture. It was the day of my seventh birthday. I was sitting on my mom's lap while she leaned against father. Kyo was 13 and had gotten his first sword so he was standing to the side, sword drawn at a rabbit.

"Kina?" Ikaku came in.

"I just found a picture of when I was young. We were all happy then," I smiled handing him the photo.

His face lit up as he looked at the picture then he handed it back. "You miss her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I miss seeing everyone smiling but now everyone still has pained expressions because our world revolved around mama," I whispered, putting the picture back and walking back into the other room. "Tomorrow, I'll show you how to properly handle a sword since we'll be here for a couple days." I crawled onto the bed and crawled under the covers.

"Do you always sleep armed?"

"Since I got attacked by a demon and crazed men, yeah," I whispered, tracing the hilt of my dagger that was still on my leg.

He came up and laid down next to me. He didn't touch me but he stayed near me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, happy to be back in my world.

* * *

**_ Please read and review._**


	19. Sparing and Human Nights

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"Do you always sleep armed?"_

_"Since I got attacked by a demon and crazed men, yeah," I whispered, tracing the hilt of my dagger that was still on my leg._

_He came up and laid down next to me. He didn't touch me but he stayed near me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, happy to be back in my world._

* * *

**Now:**

The next day when I woke up I was on my side, facing away from Ikaku. The reason I woke was because Ikaku was tracing the tattoos and scar on my back. I stayed still enjoying his touch, but when someone knocked on the door I sat up and turned towards the door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"May I come in?" It was Kyo.

"Sure."

He walked in, wearing guardian black, knee-high black boots and had his sword on his waist. He sat in front of the bed and smiled at me. I crawled to the edge of the bed and swung my feet over the edge and sat up.

"Father suggested I give this to you so you could easily hid your face. It's the Sokel Ops uniform. You know how they can easily hide their face," he handed me a shirt and its collar was longer than normal. It was black and was cap-sleeved.

"Thanks that will help since I'm going to start training Ikaku today. Fighting in a cloak is too risky for exposure. How have the Sokels faired?"

"With my connections in the military, we have new men who have pledged themselves to the shrine. Father is still unsure about moving on, but he has been doing better."

"That's good, is he awake yet?"

"No, lately he's been sleeping in 'til early afternoon," Kyo laughed.

"Thanks," I smiled, standing up.

"Should I have some food brought?"

"No, I'll take some of the Sokel mixture. Go eat, brother, we'll be out soon."

Kyo left without another word.

"He does follow orders," Ikaku laughed.

"You though I was lying?" I turned on him.

"I just thought that it was hard to believe there are people like that," he spoke, wiping the smile off his face.

I walked into the closet and closed the door on Ikaku. I took off everything and slid on a pair of black leggings. I put on the shirt and the elongated collar went to just above my nose and clung to my skin. There was a hole in the back that let my marks show through, it was like that for all the Sokel Ops because they all showed their marks. The sleeves went to the edge of my shoulders. I put on my red battle tunic that had long flowy sleeves and a huge V-neck. The V went from the top to my waist where it clasped only in two places; it barely went over my breasts. There was four slits, two on the sides, one in front, and one in back then I put on my battle corset which was white; it went from my hips to just below my breasts.

I slid on my mid-thigh high boots and zipped them up. I grabbed my dagger of the floor and strapped it into place then grabbed my two swords and strapped them across my back like an X. I left the closet and Ikaku was staring at me.

"What?" I sighed, as I started braiding my hair over my right shoulder. "Why are you staring like that?"

"Nothing really, just your style of clothes are so intriguing," he looked at my face and smiled.

"Well, thank you. Get your sword and let's go," I laughed, opening the door.

"What about my demonic appearances?"

"We'll deal with that when it's time. Let's go, I haven't sparred in forever." I practically bounced in my place.

He laughed at my energy as he grabbed his sword and followed me out of the hall. We went to the back yard which most Sokels considered the training grounds. Men were already out sparring and when we came out. They all stopped and looked at us as we went to the edge of the field where Kyo was.

"Guardian Kyo," I called using his formal name.

He stopped talking to one of the men and turned to us. "Captain Lilia and Lieutenant Balkier come to grace us with your presence," he smiled.

"I was wondering if you would help me, Guardian Kyo, in showing Lieutenant Balkier how sparing is done, since you and I are the best fighters."

"I would be honored to fight my master," Kyo smiled, drawing his sword. "Men, assemble!"

All the men stopped fighting, sheathed their swords and got into 3 lines of 25. Ikaku stayed in the shadows of a tree, while Kyo and I walked to the center of the field. I drew my red sword and waited to see who would make the first move.

We walked around in a circle watching each other carefully. He charged at me and I deflected him easily. He made a swing that was low and I jumped and did a flip over him and landed 3 feet away and deflected another blow while on my knees. The fight became a dance as we sparred. About half hour later, Kyo found himself on his back with me straddling him with my red sword to his neck.

"You're dead," I whispered.

I stood up and help Kyo up then I sheathed my sword. We walked over to where Ikaku waited in the shadows as the men started sparring again. I leaned against the stone wall breathing hard as Kyo plopped onto the ground and crossed his legs.

"Why are you tired?" I laughed, "You were on the ground more often than not."

"You are an amazing fighter. Cauya taught you well." He tried to calm his breathing.

"You truly are an amazing fighter," Ikaku whispered.

"You already knew that though, Ikaku. You've seen me fight all the time in you—"

"Captain Lilia!" Taylin ran over to us. "That was amazing! Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I live in the Capitol, young lord, they have the best trainers. My master died a few months ago during a mission," I spoke, voice empty.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had come to get you because Lord Sokel requested your presence and I got sidetracked watching you fight."

"Tell him that I'm busy training my Lieutenant and I'll see him tomorrow. Now go," I growled, walking in front of Ikaku. Taylin walked off and I turned and looked at Ikaku. "You ready for this? Kyo do you have one of those Pawashirus?"

Kyo handed me a necklace from around his neck and handed it to me then walked off to watch over the men. I put it around Ikaku's neck over the one already there. After I clasped the necklace closed, my hands lingered in his hair for a few seconds longer than I should have. I pulled away and drew my black sword.

"Okay, now the disadvantage that you have, Ikaku, is that you will have no more power than those men behind me. That necklace will seal away all your demonic power that you have." I smiled as the necklace started to work. "Check your hair and hands if you don't believe me."

He looked and his eyes bulged. "But…how is that possible?"

"We Sokels have created many useful things. There are some things in this world that have power that we need to destroy so we have these then they're easy to destroy. With you, we'll use it to teach you how to fight the way I learned, human."

He drew his sword and it was just a normal sword, it didn't grow wider when unsheathed. I smiled and pulled him away from the tree and onto the field. I walked behind him and helped him adjust his positions. Using a leg, I moved his legs apart a few inches and pulled one back a few inches.

After I checked his posture, I drew my sword and instructed him in different positions and swings. By the end of the day, he perfected almost every move and we were sparring just like Kyo and I had been earlier. Ikaku just had a few quirks, but they would be easily fixed over time.

When dinnertime came, servants came out into the training grounds with trays of food for everyone. A girl even came over to me and Ikaku with a plate of food. Ikaku stuffed his face full of food, while I leaned against a tree along the stone wall.

"You learned really fast Ikaku," I whispered, when he laid down with his head on my thigh.

"Just a quirk being a Hanyou," he smiled up at me.

"No," I smiled, brushing his brown hair out of his face. "It's you being you. It has nothing to do with the demon.

"Did you train like this all the time when you were younger?"

"Yes, me and my guards would say we're going on a trip and go to Cauya's personal training grounds and practice, 18 hours a day, 7 days a week for months at a time," I whispered, looking up at the setting sun. "Sometimes I'd be so exhausted that I'd get sick or sleep for a week."

Ikaku grabbed my braid and that made me look down at him. He was rubbing the end along his cheek like a cat would with his eyes closed. I laughed at him and brushed my fingers along his neck and he shivered.

"Practicing all day is tiring," Ikaku breathed.

"Should we head back to the room then?" I tugged on my braid and he gripped it and wouldn't let go. "Come on, let's go," I laughed as I got my hair out of his hands.

I pushed him off my leg and stood up. I held out a hand to him and helped him stand up and then we grabbed our weapons and walked across the field where the men were laying down on pillows and bed rolls. Taylin bumped into us and smiled.

"Come my princess, let's dance!" he slurred. I looked in his hand and he had a bottle of wine.

"You're drunk!" I grabbed his arm and pushed him inside the house. At his room, I pushed him inside before me. I picked him up and threw him on the bed then left with Ikaku. "Idiot, what is there really to get drunk about?"

We walked down the hall and men that were headed out to the field, bowed respectfully as we past. I hurried into my room and Ikaku followed swaying a little. I closed the door behind him and he collapsed on the bed. I grabbed his sword from him and put it in the closet with mine.

I pulled off the corset, tunic and black face-covering shirt and slid on a dress fell to the floor and had a corset-laced front that went to a few inches above my hips and was white. It flowed around me and rested on the ground. I lifted up the edge of the dress and unstrapped my dagger, put it on a shelf, slid off my leggings and put on a pair of white booty shorts.

I walked out of the closet and Ikaku standing at the window watching the final rays of the sun disappear over the horizon. I walked to him and stood next to him as the sky darkened. He looked at me and his eyes widened when he saw the dress.

"Can you take off this necklace? It won't let me," Ikaku whispered, tugging at the power restraint necklace.

"That's kinda the point of those," I smiled.

I pulled him down so I could reach the clasp and he rested his head on my shoulder. The necklace fell to the floor but his hair didn't change back. I ran my fingers through the brown hair.

"Are you really that tired and why isn't your hair changing back?" I whispered, holding him close.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? It is the night of my human period," he whispered, breathing in deeply.

"Come on, let's get some sleep."

I pulled him to the bed and cradled his head against my neck. I was on my back and he was on his stomach with one arm across my stomach. I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled at the softness.

He turned his head to face my neck and he kissed the soft skin. I moaned, involuntarily. He chuckled and kissed my neck again. His hand that was across my stomach slid and played with the skin that showed through the corset lace and slid up to rest between my breasts with the bow that kept my dress closed. He untied the lace and started to pull it out of the holes.

"Ikaku…what are you doing?" I moaned into his hair.

"Do you like it?" he muttered, moving his head down my neck to my collarbone.

"Oh, god…" I moaned as he kissed the skin between my breasts.

I let my hands fall away and lay on the bed as Ikaku moved to get a better angle at my skin. Ikaku chuckled at my gasp as he lightly bit my neck as one hand slid down my stomach and over the shorts. My breath caught in my throat as the memory of the demon in the forest filled my mind. I shook and Ikaku stopped and hovered over me and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, moving his hands off me and to the sides.

"The memory of the incident with that demon…came into my head…" I whispered, looking at him.

"Shh, it's okay. I won't do anything you don't want. I won't force you to do anything," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

I propped myself on my elbows and brought myself closer to him. "Kiss me," I whispered.

He looked at me for a few seconds then closed the space between us. His lips were soft and warm and I slowly let myself off my elbows, pulling him with me. One of his hands moved to my face and traced the skin along my neck. I looked at him as I played with the edge of his pants.

His chest was perfect and no hair was in sight, not even at the edge of his pants. His eyes lit up as his breathe started to speed up. I smiled and placed my hands on his lower stomach and started to slide my hands up as he lowered himself on me while my hand traced his muscles.

He shoved his tongue into my mouth in his excitement and explored me. I let him stay in control for a bit before I wanted to sleep so when I cut his control, I just looked at him and he understood which was kinda weird but okay.

He laid down and pulled the covers over us before he rolled on his stomach and put his face against my neck again and let his breathing slow down. His hand rested on my stomach and I pulled the covers up to cover my chest. I started running my fingers through his hair again and fell asleep relaxed.

* * *

**_ Please read and review._**


	20. Drunks, Deaths, and Demons

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_He shoved his tongue into my mouth in his excitement and explored me. I let him stay in control for a bit before I wanted to sleep so when I cut his control, I just looked at him and he understood which was kinda weird but okay._

_He laid down and pulled the covers over us before he rolled on his stomach and put his face against my neck again and let his breathing slow down. His hand rested on my stomach and I pulled the covers up to cover my chest. I started running my fingers through his hair again and fell asleep relaxed._**:**

* * *

**Now:**

When I woke up, I was lying on my side and he was behind me and curled around me. I looked out the window from where I laid and saw the sun shining into the room. I stood up and walked into my closet to put on some clothes when someone knocked on the door. I put on my red floor-length silk robe and answered it, not thinking, but luckily it was Kyo.

"What would have happened if it was someone else at the door?" Kyo growled coming in and closing the door.

"What? Don't criticize me just because I just woke up," I growled sitting on the edge of the bed while Ikaku still slept.

"He must be tired," Kyo laughed softly.

"He's never worked that hard in combat training before," I snapped. "You did the exact same thing and so did I."

"True…" he looked down at his hands. "Father is furious at you."

"Why? Because I didn't come talk to him?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he'll get over it, I'm not his little girl anymore that he can just control," I growled.

"Yeah but you are still his girl," Kyo whispered, looking back at me.

"I'll go to him once I'm dressed," I sighed.

Kyo nodded then left as I walked back to the closet. I put on the black face-covering shirt then put on a white long sleeved battle tunic with three slits and the front was completely open. I put on a red corset that stopped right below my breasts and slid on black guardian pants. I put on a pair of flats and strapped my dagger to my thigh. I decided to take my swords with my and started to sneak out of the room but Ikaku spoke stopping me.

"Where are you going?" he spoke softly.

I sighed and came over and stood next to the bed. "My father is furious that I decided to train you instead of talking to him so I'm going to go over this morning. I didn't want to wake you."

"You didn't, I've been awake for a little bit, since Kyo left," he smiled, getting off the bed and standing in front of me. I turned towards the door again and he grabbed my braid and lightly pulled.

I stopped walking so I didn't get hurt. I turned around and he held onto the end and was brushing it against his neck above the command necklace. I sighed and walked towards him.

I pulled my hair out of his hands and growled, "Sit."

He growled as he pushed himself off the ground. "May I ask why I deserved that?"

"Please don't pull my hair like that again and I need to go to my father," I laughed, crouching in front of him.

I kissed him lightly on the brow then stood up and ran out of the room pulling the black fabric up to cover my face. I stopped running once I was outside father's study. I knocked on the door and entered quietly.

"Captain Lilia, I was disappointed that you didn't come talk yesterday," father growled, face angry.

I knelt down and bowed in front of his desk. "My apologies Lord Sokel, but my Lieutenant needed some training. That is the reason he came with me on this trip."

"Come to me," father whispered. I stood up and came around the desk and looked down at him. I knelt by his chair and went into his open arms. "Oh, how I have missed you, my Satikina. How do your travels go on the other side?"

"It is difficult to find the Seven Warriors of Nanaki, but in the past two months, plus or minus a few days, we have found four of the seven.

"Nanaki?" he gasped pulling back to look at my face.

"Yes, sir," I whispered. "I know all the consequences that I have in summoning him and I accept my fate. I am the only child of the Sokel that can go through the well. If it is my fate to die for those people, I will gladly do it. I think that that is the reason I can go to the other side."

"Oh Satikina, you have grown to be like your great-grandmother," he whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I am proud of you."

"That's all I have ever wanted from you," I smiled through the fabric. "Ikaku and I must leave today, so I only hope that I can see you again…someday." I stood up. "Goodbye…father…" I bowed then left the study.

I walked back to my room and found Ikaku talking to Taylin. I growled, drew my dagger, and came closer. Taylin had yet another bottle of wine in his hand and his face was turning red.

"What are you doing in here, you drunk?" I growled.

"Ah..." hiccup "nice…of you to drop…" hiccup "by… Bal...kier was telling me that you are a dedi…" hiccup "…cated warrior…"

"Get out," I growled.

"Now why…would I do that?" he slurred.

I slapped him in the face. "Get out and go home! Taylin you don't belong here with the Sokels, get a life and stay out of our damn business. Why do you linger here? I left you because I thought you'd get the idea that I didn't want you!" I yelled in my anger.

Taylin's became surprised, while Ikaku stood there uncertain. "Satikina?"

"You're a drunken idiot and my name is Lilia," I growled. "Go home and sober up before you do something you'll regret," I forced my voice to go neutral.

Taylin stumbled out of the room and I immediately grabbed my bag and packed a few more clothes as Ikaku grabbed his sword and picked up the power restraining necklace off the floor. We scurried out of the house and into the forest. We stayed silent was we ran to the shrine but once we arrived, there was a grunt and Ikaku fell with an arrow sticking out of his back.

"Ikaku!" I ran to him and ripped out the arrow. "No, no, no…I didn't see this…"

"Come my princess, I will make you mine." The laugh of Taylin, who was still drunk, came towards us as he walked through the gates.

"You…shot that arrow?" I whispered, lifting Ikaku up and dragged him with me as I backed away from Taylin.

"Yes, straight into his heart. He's dead by now." He walked closer.

My anger started spiking so I put Ikaku down gently then looked at Taylin as I walked in front of Ikaku. As my anger rose, my body started to shake. Taylin stopped about five feet away and stared at me confused.

"Did you really think that after you killed him, I'd come with you? You need to plan better because I'd rather DIE!"

A wind came around me and created a mini cyclone. I looked down at my hands and black markings appeared as my skin burned. I smiled menacingly as I felt my power wash over my skin.

* * *

-Ikaku-

As we arrived at the shrine, something pierced my back and I fell onto my stomach. Kina gasped and ran to me and ripped out the weapon in my back. I couldn't see her but I heard the pain in her voice.

"Ikaku! No, no, no…I didn't see this…"

"Come my princess, I will make you mine." The laugh of Taylin, who was still drunk, came towards us as he walked through the gates.

"You…shot that arrow?" Kina whispered, lifting me up and dragging me with her as she backed away from Taylin.

"Yes, straight into his heart. He's dead by now." He walked closer.

I felt Kina's anger as she put me back onto the ground. My head was towards them so I could see her body shake through her anger. Taylin stopped moving closer and watched Kina.

"Did you really think that after you killed him, I'd come with you? You need to plan better because I'd rather DIE!" She forced every word out, one at a time with full rage.

A wind came around Kina and I felt her power wash over her and hit me since I was in the cyclone. Markings appeared on her hands and her nails sharpened into claws as she started to laugh.

Fire erupted from her hands and grew into a fireball. The cyclone of wind stopped and Kina threw the fire from her hands at Taylin and he disintegrated in seconds then I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**_ Please read and review._**


	21. Pen Sai Cea to the Fullest

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"Did you really think that after you killed him, I'd come with you? You need to plan better because I'd rather DIE!" She forced every word out, one at a time with full rage._

_A wind came around Kina and I felt her power wash over her and hit me since I was in the cyclone. Markings appeared on her hands and her nails sharpened into claws as she started to laugh. Fire erupted from her hands and grew into a fireball. The cyclone of wind stopped and Kina threw the fire from her hands at Taylin and he disintegrated in seconds then I fell into unconsciousness._

* * *

**Now:**

-Satikina-

I shot a ball of fire at Taylin and he disintegrated in seconds. I stood there for a couple minutes trying to calm down but it wasn't working. I crouched next to Ikaku and lifted him up and half-carried, half-dragged him inside and jumped into the well. Surprisingly, it was really easy to get out of the well while holding onto Ikaku.

I laid Ikaku down in the grass and then took off my corset and battle tunic. I saw my arms and they had claw mark designs around swirls on my forearms and stopped at the elbow. I started the Pen-Sai-Cea even though I didn't have candles and there was no time to get the scrolls out. As the light strands turned red, I heard someone coming into the clearing.

"Who killed the Half-breed?" Sosuke growled menacingly.

I created a barrier and growled. "He's not dead!"

"Yes he is. I can smell the scent of death and there is no heartbeat," he laughed.

"He's not DEAD!" I screamed, drawing power from the natural elements. I saw his chest start to rise and fall and I ended the ceremony. I smiled, relieved and turned on Sosuke drawing my swords.

"No…impossible! Who are you?" His cold eyes were wide.

"Your understanding of life is as empty as your heart, Sosuke," I growled. "I, Satikina Hogoshati Sokel, am _the_ Priestess of Nanaki."

"You…are you even human? Those markings…"

"K-Kina…" Ikaku called weakly.

"Just a second, let me deal with a pest. Sosuke, if you truly wish to test my power, know this…I could disintegrated you in seconds." I called fire to my palm. "I won't let you capture me for whatever your plans were. Yes, I know that's why you're here. Now leave or die."

He turned away and walked off into the trees. "We will meet again priestess," he growled once he was out of sight.

I closed my hand and the fire disappeared. I turned around and knelt in front of Ikaku while putting my battle tunic back on. "I'm here, Ikaku," I whispered.

"Where…are we?" he coughed.

"Back in your world, are you okay?"

"What happened? I should be dead…" he sat up.

"I saved you," I whispered as tears fell down my cheeks.

His hands came and pulled down the fabric that covered my face. "Your eyes…they're black…"

"Shut up," I growled, wrapping my arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "Why was that Youkai here?"

"Remember my vision? Everything changed since Taylin…killed you. I threatened him and he left."

I pulled back and grabbed my corset and put it back on over the battle tunic. As I stood up, I swayed but stayed standing. Ikaku came to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"I'm just a little tired," I replied, resting my head on his chest.

He grabbed my bag and pulled out my white cloak and put it on me. "I don't think you want people to see those markings on your face," he whispered as he pulled the black fabric over my mouth and nose.

He pulled me onto his back and started running to the village. Outside Levok's house, Ikaku put me down and pulled my hood lower to make sure my markings didn't show. Inside, the first thing I saw was Harka chained up in the corner.

"Kina! Would you explain to that old man who I am?" he gasped in relief.

"Levok you actually did it," I laughed and Harka's face became shocked. I fell to my knees as my energy started fading fast.

"Kina, are you okay?" Ikaku knelt in front of me, blocking Harka's view of me.

"Bring you back took a lot more than I had," I spoke, not caring if Harka heard me. "You were dead Ikaku…and still, I used the Pen-Sai-Cea."

"Why'd you bring me back then?" Ikaku whispered.

"I can't let you die," I whispered, looking at him.

"Your markings are gone and your eyes are green again," he whispered, smiling.

"Wait, Kina you used the Pen-Sai-Cea to bring Ikaku back from death?" Harka snapped.

I forced myself to stand up and I stumbled over and knelt in front of Harka. I punched him hard in the gut growling. "I told you not to come. You would have been dead if I didn't tell Levok to chain you." My vision darkened as I fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

**_ Please read and review._**


	22. Fighting the Darkness

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"Kina, are you okay?" Ikaku knelt in front of me, blocking Harka's view of me._

_"Bring you back took a lot more than I had," I spoke, not caring if Harka heard me. "You were dead Ikaku…and still, I used the Pen-Sai-Cea."_

_"Why'd you bring me back then?" Ikaku whispered._

_"I can't let you die," I whispered, looking at him._

_"Your markings are gone and your eyes are green again," he whispered, smiling._

_"Wait, Kina you used the Pen-Sai-Cea to bring Ikaku back from death?" Harka snapped._

_I forced myself to stand up and I stumbled over and knelt in front of Harka. I punched him hard in the gut growling. "I told you not to come. You would have been dead if I didn't tell Levok to chain you." My vision darkened as I fell back into unconsciousness._

* * *

**Now:**

I felt like I was flying as I felt myself roll towards the surface. I realized I was being moved, but I never found out why as the darkness pulled me back again. No matter how hard I fought to reach the light I failed, it was too far from my reach. Slowly as I refused to give up, the light came closer and closer to my reach. Eventually, I reached it and I held onto it with all my being and slowly the darkness left.

* * *

**_I know that this chapter was very short but I didn't want the next chapter to mix with this one._**

**_Please read and review._**


	23. Jaki in the Priestess

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_I felt like I was flying as I felt myself roll towards the surface. I realized I was being moved, but I never found out why as the darkness pulled me back again. No matter how hard I fought to reach the light I failed, it was too far from my reach. Slowly as I refused to give up, the light came closer and closer to my reach. Eventually, I reached it and I held onto it with all my being and slowly the darkness left._

* * *

**Now:**

"Seriously, Ikaku! If you weren't so careless, she wouldn't be like this," Harka snapped in a corner of the room.

"Shut up! I've heard this from you for three weeks straight! I'd rather be dead than have her like this," Ikaku growled. "She healed me by her own choices."

"You demons are so difficult! I don't see what she saw in you! You brought her to her own—"

"Har…ka…" I whispered weakly, opening my eyes. The room went silent and I realized I was in the room Harka had given me at the palace in Parkel.

"Kina?" Harka gasped.

"Get…out…Harka…"

"Kina, you're alive…"

"OUT!" I screamed on the top of my lungs and he scrambled out. "Ikaku?" I whispered turning my head as I heard him move.

He came into my sight and he looked dead on his feet. He sat on the bed and smiled relieved. "Kina…"

"How long have I been unconscious?" I muttered, moving my hand to him.

"21 days," he smiled putting my hand in between his.

"And Harka has been yelling at you every day?" he nodded. "Stop feeling like it's your fault I was this tired. I brought you back because I don't know what I would do if you died. If I survive the summoning of Nanaki, I'd like to stay here with you," I whispered, pulling him towards me and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Kina…" I felt a tear roll down his cheek and it fell onto my face.

"Kina?" the door opened and Kalot, Saiqua and Kauris stood in the doorway. "You've come back!" Kauris made an attempt to come towards us but Kalot held her back.

"She's fine," I smiled as Ikaku let go of me and looked away from the others.

Kauris ran to the bed and climbed up and crawled to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled and hugged her back with one arm. I looked at Ikaku's face and he was emotionless but exhausted.

"Ikaku, how much sleep have you had?" I grabbed his arm.

"I'm fine," he growled, pulling out of my grip.

"You are such a liar! You have not slept once since you and Harka brought Kina back," Kauris growled sitting up.

"Thanks Kauris. I'll be up and out soo-"

"No you won't'," Ikaku growled. "You will recover first.'

"Ikaku, sit!" he fell of the bed and smacked the floor.

"We'll leave and let you two fight in private," Saiqua sighed. "Come on Kauris." She hopped off the bed and they closed the door as Ikaku sat up on the floor.

"Kina…" he whispered.

"You need sleep Ikaku, no matter what you say. I won't die just because of the Pen-Sai-Cea and energy loss," I whispered, tracing my fingers along his cheek. "Come up and get some sleep."

He stood up and crawled over me and laid down on the pillow. He was out in seconds. I watched him for a couple minutes before hopping off the bed. I was in a black plain dress that hung from my shoulders. I walked to my bag and found my clothes sitting on top of the bag.

I pulled out a black battle tunic, white leggings and a red battle corset. Without the black shirt Kyo had given me, my breasts showed a bit, but they were covered. I strapped my dagger to my thigh then put on my thigh-high boots and snuck out of the room. I walked to the dining room and found food there even though it was after dinner. I was eating a mango when the prince came in and froze as he saw me.

"Kina, you're up," his face was full of surprise. "How are you and where's Ikaku at?"

"He's sleeping and I'm fine," I spoke.

"What happened in your world? I've asked Ikaku but he just shuts down and refuses to say a thing."

"Months ago I told my brother to fake my death if I didn't come back in a period of time. We arrived during the funeral. A young lord that had asked me to marry him was still there because I had never refused him, drunk which was unusual. He became so drunk that he wanted me so he shot Ikaku in the back.

"I became enraged and called upon a power inside me and I killed the drunken lord in seconds. Then as soon as I got Ikaku onto this side, I did the Pen-Sai-Cea and brought him back. Even though I do an enlarged version of what you do, it was never meant to bring people back from death, you know that."

Harka looked at me with an expression that only Ikaku has given me before. I growled, standing up and walked out of the room, but he followed. I stopped by the main courtyard and turned on Harka.

"Get this through your head and listen well, Harka. I will never be with you. After Nanaki is summoned, I will be with Ikaku," I whispered looking up at the moon.

"I know that Kina, but I won't stop fighting for you," he whispered coming closer.

I turned to face him. "I don't want to hurt you Harka, but I will if I must."

"No one has told you this but we all know. Not one priestess, not one, has ever survived summoning one of the gods. All the accounts say that they wer-"

"Devoured? I already know that! Shut up and stop telling me stuff that I've studied all my life Harka! I know what every record has said and they are wrong, I will live!"

"But-"

"Drop the subject, Harka!" I snapped then walked off leaving him in shock.

I ended up on the bridge of the inner courtyard and looked down at my hands, the marks had reappeared. I shoved up my sleeves and studied the marks. The swirl went from the base of my middle finger up and wrapped around my arm three times to my elbow. There were four claw marks around the swirl, two on each side.

As I looked in the water at my reflection, I gasped. My eyes were black and a seven-pointed star was in the center of my forehead. On my cheeks were two sets of claw marks. I sighed and pulled my hair over one shoulder and braided it. I had let my new found power start to take over again.

"Kina?" I looked up and saw Saiqua coming onto the bridge. "What are those markings? They weren't there before…"

"No, they weren't…" I whispered looking at the water. "This is the second time they have appeared. The first time was when I was in my world when I killed a human who had hurt Ikaku. He's only alive through my power; that's why I was unconscious for three weeks."

"You used the Pen-Sai-Cea, didn't you?"

I nodded and sighed. "I was talking to Harka just now and got angry and the marks reappeared."

"You want to talk about it?" he looked down at me as he leaned against the railing.

"No…" I whispered, resting my head on his shoulder.

"They're disappearing," Saiqua whispered after a couple minutes.

"Have you heard of anything like this before?" I looked up at him.

"Only with demons…"

"Well my great-grandmother was the Priestess Kairara…"

"Kairara was not full human." Kalot appeared on the bridge. "In my tribe, there was legend that a priestess named Kairara a descendant from a line started from a Youkai. If she truly is your ancestor, then you're a Hanyou."

"Then why would Nanaki choose me?" I looked up at the moon. "I guess that explains these marks and my power," I smiled, creating fire in my palm and the marks appeared.

"I wonder if Ikaku knows-"

"Knows what?" Ikaku appeared interrupting Kalot. "The marks are back?" he gasped.

"It's a possibility that Kina is a Hanyou," Saiqua spoke and Ikaku's eyes bulged, speechless. "Kalot says that among his tribe there was a legend that Kairara's line was started by a demon."

"Why did I not remember that?" Ikaku growled, sitting on the bridge. "She told me she was a Hanyou right before she killed me. The demon's name is Dracolt, Master of Fire and Wind."

"Is he alive?" I looked at him.

"What?"

"Father always told stories of a great warrior from Kairara's side. He was a mighty warrior with the mark of the claw on his face. I guess I never truly listened to his stories. I thought they were just made up, considering the fact that no one could trace Kairara's side. There was a song that we were taught…" I trailed off, as I looked up at the stars.

"Would you sing it?" Kalot whispered, after he realized I was quiet.

I looked at them and saw that they were curious, so I nodded. "Just so you know, this song is from a translated scroll."

I closed my eyes and ran the lyrics through my mind before I started to sing.

_'There once was a man who flew across the sky_  
_He cared for none but kept them alive_  
_he was their savior, but he shunned them all._  
_He was the only one to do so._

_They never knew why he acted so, they wish they knew  
So they tried their best to talk to him  
But he'd just fly away  
_

_No one knew that he felt their pain from love and hate  
He refused to act upon the actions of men  
Because he was their immortal protector  
_

_Drago, Drago, the master of the the sky  
Drago, Drago, controller of fire and wind  
Nothing could ever bring him down  
until he met one certain human._

_She was a princess of the land and always was pure  
She healed his heart and reopened his eyes  
To what the world had besides war and pain  
_

_The warrior lord gave up his blade  
and his place in the skies  
And gave his love to Eponé _

___Drago, Drago, the master of the the sky  
Drago, Drago, controller of fire and wind  
She held his heart for the rest of time._

As the song died, the hand that still held the fire tingled. I extinguished the fire, but the tingling didn't stop so I decided to ignore it. I looked at the three men that were there and they all were surprised.

"You have an exquisite voice," Saiqua whispered in awe and Ikaku nodded in agreement.

"I've heard that song before…just not as well done. When I was younger, a woman came to our village singing it," Kalot whispered.

I lifted my head to the sky and saw a small shadow move across the moon. I wondered if it was Sosuke or some other demon, but didn't worry too much because it wasn't getting closer to the palace. The tingling in my hand changed to a burning and I stretched my fingers trying to get rid of it.

"Hey, guys? I would like some time alone. Go get some sleep, especially you Ikaku," I whispered, walking away from them.

* * *

**_Please read and review._**


	24. Demons and Threats

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"I've heard that song before…just not as well done. When I was younger, a woman came to our village singing it," Kalot whispered._

_I lifted my head to the sky and saw a small shadow move across the moon. I wondered if it was Sosuke or some other demon, but didn't worry too much because it wasn't getting closer to the palace. The tingling in my hand changed to a burning and I stretched my fingers trying to get rid of it._

_"Hey, guys? I would like some time alone. Go get some sleep, especially you Ikaku," I whispered, walking away from them._

* * *

**Now:**

I jumped over the palace wall and into the empty streets. I walked down the street and the burning in my left hand grew painful so I clenched my fist and ignored it. As I walked closer to the gate of the palace, there was movement in the shadows. I gripped the hilt of my red sword and moved closer.

"Are you the one who sang that song in the palace?" a rough voice whispered from the darkness.

"Yes, how could you hear it?"

"You've voice traveled through the skies, the whole city could hear you," he chuckled. "Who wrote it?"

"It's a translation of a scroll my family found about a century ago. It's about an ancestor of mine. Who are you? I can tell that you're a demon…"

The man came out of the shadows, slowly. He was about 6'1" and was shaped to the perfection of a god. I could see his chest through his opened shirt and he wore all black. His face was surrounded by purplish-black hair with silver high-lights that went to his waist. He had two sets of claw-like marks on his cheeks and a seven-pointed star on his brow like what I had. He had a sharp chin and purple eyes.

"You're not human either, girl. Show your marks," he laughed.

I sighed, releasing my grip on my sword and summoned fire to my left hand which still burned. "You happy?"

"How is this possible?" He grabbed my arm and pushed up the sleeves and took a shaky breath. "Are you able to control wind along with this fire? What's your name?"

"My name is Satikina Hogoshati Sokel and yes I can control air. Now answer my question: Who are you?" I growled, extinguishing the fire and pulling out of his grasp.

"Temper, temper," he laughed.

"I've been told that before."

"Well calm down, Satikina. I go by Dracolt. I came because you called me."

"No, I didn-"

"The song was the call. Now that you've summoned me once all you have to do is call my name for me to come. How long has your power been awake?"

"Twenty-two days, but I've been unconscious for all but one of those days."

"Strange that I didn't sense your presence until today."

"I wasn't in this world when they emerged," I sighed.

"Your Nanaki's priestess?"

"Yes…while we're on the topic of power, is the visions while blood comes out to the eyes from you?" his eyes bulged. "They suck."

"How long have you been having them?"

"I've been in this world for about three months and I've had two in the first two months."

"The bleeding doesn't last forever. Soon enough it will stop bleeding and you'll just feel them coming to-"

"Kina?" I turned and saw Harka standing inside the gates.

"Would you like to come into the palace, Dracolt? That way we can talk more comfortable." I looked at him expectantly.

"I don't see why not," he smiled, offering me his arm. I took it and we walked towards the prince and walked inside the courtyard.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"A few guards came to me and told me they saw you jump over the wall about an hour ago. Who's this? Does Ikaku know that you're a two-timing-"

"I wouldn't start with insults if I were you," I growled.

"Calm down, Satikina. You wouldn't want to kill one of the Celestial Warriors would you?" Dracolt spoke, calmly.

"But-"

"No buts, calm down," he snapped.

"You act like you're her father or something, but you're a demo-"

"Harka, shut up!" I growled, pulling away from Dracolt's arm as I felt the winds speed up around the courtyard.

"Satikina!" Dracolt made me look at him and begged, "Calm down."

"You better listen to daddy," Harka mocked and I snapped. I pushed Dracolt away from me. He flew twenty feet away and into a wall then I turned on Harka. As the wind ripped my clothes and hair around me, I smiled.

"What's goin…? Kina, NO!" I faintly heard Ikaku yell as the world went silent around me.

* * *

-Dracolt-

"Satikina, calm down," I begged as I turned her around towards me.

"You better listen to daddy," Harka mocked.

At that last remark, Satikina's eyes turned pitch black and she pushed me into the wall twenty feet away. The wind grew angry, and whipped around Satikina blowing her hair and clothes around her. A Hanyou entered the courtyard, confused until he saw Satikina.

"What's goin…? Kina, NO!" the Hanyou yelled running towards Satikina.

"No, Hanyou, get the warrior out of here!" I yelled, standing up and sprinting to Satikina. As I got near her, her marks started to glow created a barrier around her. I did a hand movement and put my hands on the barrier, "Pen-star barrier break!"

As I said that, the barrier shattered. The Hanyou grabbed the warrior and pulled him out of the way just as Satikina threw a fire ball. Unwilling to risk anymore, I turned Satikina around and placed both hands in between her breasts and locked her beast back in its cage.. A mark appeared where my hands had been as her half-opened eyes turned back to green and I saw a tear roll down her cheek as she fell to her knees. The mark was of a white seven pointed star in the center of a black circle with two white crescent moons crossing in the center of the star.

"Kina?" the shocked warrior stammered.

"Give her a few minutes, boy," I growled.

"Harka do you realize that if that fire ball touched you, you would have been incinerated?" the Hanyou snapped. "What were you doing to piss her off?"

"Hanyou…have you seen this happen before?" I spoke, stopping his ranting.

"Yes. A human injured me and her anger exploded and she killed him. Who are you?"

"Dra…colt?" Satikina whimpered and l looked down at her tear streaked face. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay child. You'll just have to train that demon side of yours," I smiled, helping her stand up.

"Dracolt? You're _the_ Dracolt, Master of Fire and Wind? The one that started Kina's line?" the Hanyou stammered, walking closer.

"You know she's a Hanyou?" I became surprised that he knew me.

"Found out just a little while ago."

"Wait…what?" Harka stammered as he heard us.

* * *

-Satikina-

Dracolt pressed his palms in the center of my chest and I felt all the rage leave me. Tears rolled down my cheek as I fell to my knees. I stayed there in shock as the noises around me were distorted as they reentered my head. I knelt there crying, I had almost killed Harka. My demon's anger was cruel.

"Dra…colt?" I whimpered, looking up at him. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, child. You'll just need to train that demon side of yours," he smiled, helping my stand up.

Sound seemed alien-like because I could barely understand what Dracolt had just said. I leaned against Dracolt as he supported my full weight. The next thing I could really understand was Harka being so lost about the demon situation.

"Harka…" he looked at me. "I'm a Hanyou like Ikaku."

Harka fainted right there on the ground like a little girl.

"Did he seriously just faint?" Ikaku laughed.

"Prince Stauru!" a few guards came running into the courtyard.

_Where had they been when I almost killed their prince?_ "Get him into bed, he is not well," I ordered.

"Yes, Lady Kina." They bowed to me then picked up Harka and left the courtyard.

"Do you think he will still want me to be part of his harem and try to marry me now?" I looked at Ikaku.

"Probably, he's always staring at you and loves you, even when you threaten him and point weapons at him," Ikaku laughed. "Let's get you inside so you can rest."

"I'm fine," I muttered.

Ikaku took my swords and Dracolt picked me up into his arms. Neither one of them listened to my complaints as Ikaku led the way to my rooms. Once in my room, Dracolt let me down and I walked to the bed and wrapped a blanket around me and sat on the edge.

"Get some sleep Ikaku," I whispered. He nodded and kissed my brow before lying down on the pillows.

"You're not mated right?" Dracolt demanded.

"I'm not allowed to be until after I summon Nanaki. I have to be pure for him," I smiled weakly.

"You plan on staying with him if you survive?"

"You know everyone had doubts that I'll survive. It's starting to piss me off," I growled, "except Ikaku. He is determined to protect me, but he won't be able to once I'm in Nanaki's grasp." My voice fell to barely an audible whisper.

"You know what will happen?" Dracolt was surprised.

"It was my favorite of the legends I had to learn about in order to be able to protect our family shrine. I was always intrigued with the priestess's summoning one of the gods and receiving their power to be able to have one wish and then…" I trailed off and sighed.

"Then devoured. You'll survive, I'll even bet on it," he smiled. "I have never heard of a god picking a demon, though."

"Thanks."

"Do you know the exact reason why you have to be pure to be able to summon him?" I blinked at him. "I'll take that as a no… No god can touch a tainted being. Once you summon him, he will enter you for you to be able to receive his power."

"That makes sense. How many of your descendants were priestesses?"

"Two, Kairara and you. Well I should go. You need sleep and I have some matters to attend to. If you need me, you know how to call me," he smiled, standing up.

I stood up and hugged him. "Thank you, father, I'll see you around."

He left and I stood there, not sure if I really wanted to sleep in here. I left the room and walked quietly to Kalot and Saiqua's room. The two men were on the floor, while Kauris took the bed. I smiled and laid down on the bed next to Kauris and pulled my blanket that I brought around me and fell asleep.

* * *

**_Please read and review._**


	25. The Storm

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_I stood up and hugged him. "Thank you, father, I'll see you around."_

_He left and I stood there, not sure if I really wanted to sleep in here. I left the room and walked quietly to Kalot and Saiqua's room. The two men were on the floor, while Kauris took the bed. I smiled and laid down on the bed next to Kauris and pulled my blanket that I brought around me and fell asleep._

* * *

**Now:**

When I woke up in the morning, it was to Kauris moving into a fetal position. I crawled off the bed silently and snuck out of the room. In the hall, I froze as I saw Ikaku waiting with a confused expression. I wrapped my blanket around me and walked down the hall to the inner courtyard. As soon as I was on the bridge, I stopped and turned to face Ikaku.

"Are you okay, Kina?" Ikaku stood a few yards away.

"No," I whispered, hanging my head, "I have to tell you somethi-"

"If it's about the summoning of Nanaki, I heard it all last night," he grumbled.

"I should have told you before all of this happened between us…"

"Well, should've, would've, could've… it's too late now. Stop worrying about something that you forgot to do." He walked to me. "Just worry about the future and finding the last of the warriors."

"What are you going to do now?" I whispered, looking at him.

"I'll stay by your side just like the warriors. I'll protect you just like I promised." His arms came around me and he held me the way a normal friend would.

"We should probably leave today… see if we can get any leads on the other warriors. Sooner we find them, the sooner we can be together," I whispered, laying my head on his chest.

"Okay, let's go tell everyone and get ready." He released me and walked away, leaving me on the bridge.

I sighed and walked to my room. I got in the tub and sighed. I wished that time would stop for that moment, so I would not have to worry about anything or anyone. But…it was not to be, there was a knock on the bedroom door and someone entered the room. I hurried out of the tub and was in the process of wrapping a towel around me when Harka entered, wearing casual clothing.

"So-sorry, I did knock…" he turned a light pink which made him look even more handsome.

"I heard," I spoke, making my voice empty of any emotion.

"I'm sorry for angering you yesterday, I was way out of line," he whispered, looking at me intently.

"I am, too. I should have listened to Dracolt and calmed down." I walked past him into the bedroom, to my bag.

I slid on a pair of white booty shorts under my towel then dropped the towel. I heard Harka gasp seen the mauled skin as I pulled on a red battle tunic. I sighed and pulled my hair over my shoulder and braided it.

"What happened? I've never seen such a horrible wound," he whispered.

"It happened the first time I saw Ikaku sealed to a tree," I replied, not looking at him.

"Did you always love him?"

"Hardly," I scoffed. "We were fighting even during the few times that I was bleeding really badly, this back injury being one of them. The wound on my arm that you healed was the other. Once I decided to become the Priestess of Nanaki, he started to feel protective," I sighed.

"So…are you leaving soon?" he changed the subject.

"Yeah… You better not be planning on coming," I growled looking at him. "I won't have the country lose their future king to some demon. I'm adding myself into that category.

"Kina, plea-"

"NO!" I growled and he stepped back and fear sparked in his eyes. I closed my eyes, knowing that my marks had appeared. "Please stay here for my sake," I whispered.

"Very well," he sounded defeated. "I'll stay for you."

I turned away from him, keeping my eyes closed. "I think its best you leave," I whispered.

He left quietly, but slowly. Once I knew he was gone, I fell to my knees, crying. I felt the vision come before I really knew what was happening.

**_We were in a village and someone was talking to us and pointed to a place on the map. We all smiled and headed back to the hotel to sleep. Ikaku and Saiqua headed down to the bar, to have a few drinks then the screams of villagers echoed up to us. I walked outside slowly and carefully and saw the village slaughtered and Sosuke standing on top of Ikaku's dead body, smiling._**

**_"This is what happens when you threaten the great Lord Sosuke," he growled._**

"Kina!" someone slapped me and I opened my eyes. Ikaku knelt in front of me, confused. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired I guess," I smiled, glad that the bleeding part of the visions were done forever. I could easily lie to everyone about my visions if needed.

"We're all ready to go. Finish getting dressed and we can leave the city," he laughed at me. He stood up and started to leave.

"Please…please don't leave me alone," I whispered.

"Did something happen?"

"Harka came in a little while ago and I almost lost control again…"

He pulled me to my feet and wrapped his arms around my waist. "It's okay," he whispered into my hair. "It will take some time to for you to be able to control the demon."

I sighed then went back to my bag and pulled on a pair of black pants and put on a white corset. I slid on a pair of knee-boots and strapped my dagger to my thigh. Then I put all my other clothes back in the bag and strapped my swords to my waist. As I picked up my bag, Ikaku laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You like that style of clothes, don't you? That's all I've seen you wear since we came back and you've only worn black, red and white."

"So what? I had repacked my bag when we were in my world. Fewer dresses and more battle clothes, because I've been finding myself in more fights here than I ever had at home. Come on," I turned and started to walk past him as he gasped. "What?"

He was looking at my breasts. He moved his hand up and traced the skin between my breasts and I shivered involuntarily. "Have you not seen this?"

"Seen what?" I dropped my bag and walked into the bathroom to look in the full-length mirror. I saw a mark between my breasts of a two white crescent moons in the center of a white seven pointed star which was inside of a black circle. "Dracolt must have marked me last night when he put my demon to rest."

I walked out of the bathroom, picked up my bag and walked out of the room to the main courtyard where the three warriors waited. Saiqua was pondering over a map and I hurried over to him and looked at it. It was the same type of map I saw in my vision.

"We should try here next," I pointed to the place we had been pointed to in my vision. "I know we're headed that way anyway, right?"

"Yeah it is," Saiqua smiled, folding the map.

"Okay, let's get going then—"

"Wait," Harka ran over to us, in his usual royal attire. "Kina, take these," he handed me a pair of earrings that had two crescent moons underneath a double 16-pointed star. The smaller star was emerald green and the circle of the larger circle was emerald green and black. The points of the large star points were silver, along with the two moons. "These have been in my family for a few centuries. I would like you to take them."

"Thank you, okay now we can go." I hopped onto Arco and Ikaku jumped up behind me and led the way out of the city.

As we traveled southeast, no one talked very much. Kauris slept most to the time, and I dazed off. After almost two weeks of traveling, we reached a village called, Storkan, as a huge storm hit.

* * *

"This is frustrating!" Ikaku growled, as he paced the room. "We've been in this village for a week and this storm hasn't let up at all!"

"Calm down, Ikaku. Did you think we'd get lucky and have an easy ride the whole way?" I sighed.

"How can you be so calm?" he turned on me infuriated. "We're so close to finding the last of the warriors! I Just…" I stood up, grabbed my swords and cloak then headed towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"I need air," I whispered.

"It's a storm out there!" Kauris exclaimed.

"It's just rai-"

"No, you are not-"

"Sit!" I turned on Ikaku as he started to sit up. "You think this is easy for me? I want to find them just like you, but we won't always get our way in doing things!" I closed my eyes and sighed. "Please, just let me cool off," I whispered then left.

In the down pour, I looked at my hands and sighed inwardly. The slightest anger released my demonic marks. I walked to the edge of the village and called for Dracolt as I walked under a huge tree. A magnificent dragon-like demon descended from the clouds and landed a ways away, transformed and Dracolt walked towards me.

"Father," I smiled hugging him.

"What did you need, Satikina?"

"Why is it that even the tiniest hint of anger emerges my power?" I muttered as l leaned against the tree trunk.

"Because you're still getting used to your power," Dracolt sighed.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered, pulling my hair over my shoulder and braided it so it wouldn't stick to my face in the wind.

"What the…" Dracolt stared at me. "Where did you get those earrings?"

"The prince gave them to me, why?"

"May I see them?" I pulled out the earrings and handed them to him. "I made these long ago…for the woman I loved…I thought they were lost when she died." He closed his hands around the jewelry and a light appeared from his hands then as the light disappeared, he gave them back. "This should help. I infused my power into them and they should keep your demon locked away.

"Thanks," I smiled as I put them back in. "What is this mark?" I pointed to the mark between my breasts.

"It's the mark of our line. All my descendants receive them when I meet them the first time and use my power on them. It's just a mark, no power included."

"Okay."

"You should get back inside before you get sick from being wet," he laughed.

"I…"

A growled rolled towards us as the rain lightened up. I snapped my head up and saw a huge white wolf demon coming towards us. On the wolf's head was a crescent moon around an 8 pointed star. I drew my swords and growled back at him.

* * *

**_Please read and review._**


	26. Captured and Lakes

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"You should get back inside before you get sick from being wet," he laughed._

_"I…"_

_A growled rolled towards us as the rain lightened up. I snapped my head up and saw a huge white wolf demon coming towards us. On the wolf's head was a crescent moon around an 8 pointed star. I drew my swords and growled back at him._

* * *

**Now:**

"Sosuke, I know it's you!" I yelled, walking towards him. "What do you think you are doing here?"

The wolf transformed and Sosuke kept coming closer, smiling. "I told you we'd meet again."

"What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The small green goblin appeared besides Sosuke.

"Go find my companions. Tell them that Sosuke captured me. I need to figure out what he wants from me, but don't tell them that I let myself be caught. If I must, I'll use my power to escape," I whispered. "If I don't go, he may slaughter the whole village."

"What are you whispering about? It's rude to ignore Lord Sosuke!" the goblin snapped.

"Be careful, Satikina," Dracolt whispered then hurried to the village.

I sheathed my swords and put them on the ground then faced Sosuke and the green goblin. The goblin lunged and I threw him against the tree, knocking him out and Sosuke leaped at me, claws ready. I dodged and punched him in the gut. He grunted but recovered fast and his claws made contact with my thigh and I grunted, jumped past Sosuke and shoved my dagger into his lower back.

"Bastard," I grunted as I fell onto the ground and into darkness.

* * *

-Ikaku-

I looked at Kina as she left the room and sighed. "Kalot, did your clan ever have troubles like this?"

"No, because they were all Youkai demon from birth," Kalot smiled, sadly.

"Will she be okay?" Kauris whispered.

"I hope so," Saiqua sighed.

We fell silent and I sat in the window and looked out. About a half hour, we heard someone coming down the hall and knocked on the door. Kalot opened it and Dracolt was standing there sad.

"Dracolt, what are you doing here?" I snapped, standing up.

"A demon named Sosuke captured Satikina," he spoke quietly.

"What?" I snapped, gripping his shirt, infuriated. "Why are you here and not going after her?"

"She told me to find you," he replied.

"Why are you here anyway?" Saiqua stood up.

"She was having issues with her demon, then that wolf showed up."

"Let's go after him, he is up to something," I growled, releasing Dracolt and grabbing my sword. "You three stay here; Dracolt and I will get Kina back."

"Good luck," Kalot called as we left.

Dracolt let the way out of the village to a tree. "How do you know this Youkai, Sosuke?"

"He's my brother," I snapped. As we reached the tree I smelt blood and saw Kina's swords. "Shit, he hurt her. I'll kill him for that."

I sniffed around and caught Sosuke's scent mixed with Kina's and an unfamiliar demon. I started running south with Dracolt at my back.

* * *

-Satikina-

I came around to the wind blowing around me. I opened my eyes and found myself in Sosuke's arms, with my wrists bound. I looked around and Sosuke was flying.

"So you're awake, are you?" Sosuke growled.

"What do you want with me?" I whispered.

"You're not human, yet you were chosen by some god and received power. I was curious," he replied, not looking at me.

"Yeah, right," I snapped. "Where are you taking me?"

"Doesn't matter, no one will find you," he smiled menacingly.

"Do you even have a brain?" I growled and head butted him.

He reacted by digging his claws into my wound that he had inflicted. "Do that again and I'll kill you."

I whimpered and covered my face in his shirt. "Why?"

"Why what?" he growled.

"Why are you so cruel?" I cried. "They will find you, Ikaku and my father. They'll find you and kill you."

I felt the wind around us die as he stopped flying and just hovered. He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my face out of his shirt and made me look at him. I whimpered painfully but did not look away from his ice cold blue eyes.

"You're not from this world, so how can you have a father here?" he snapped.

"As you said, I'm not human. Dracolt, Master of Fire and Wind, is the founder of my line. That's where I get my power from."

"The Great Dracolt is dead! He fell for a human and let his guard down—"

"Nope, sorry to bust your bubble but he is alive just like you and I."

"You're a Hanyou? That would explain your markings…" he trailed off in thought.

"Will you put me down please?" I whimpered, as I moved my head, even though my hair was still in his hands. "I really don't want to die from blood loss."

Sosuke didn't say anything but we started descending towards a lake. He stood on the ground and threw me towards the water by my hair. He cut my bonds and walked towards a tree and sat down. I pulled off my pants and washed off the blood. His claws had dug in deep so I ripped my pants into strips and bound my leg.

"Where's my dagger?" I snapped, turning my torso to look at the demon.

He pulled the dagger out of the sheath where it was at just inside his boots then put it back. I growled and looked away from him as he laughed without humor. I sighed and looked out over the lake.

As my vision disappeared, I swore.

**_I was in a clearing of trees chained between two trees, two feet off the ground. Sosuke had shoved my dagger into both thighs and was about to shove it through my heart when Dracolt and Ikaku ran into the clearing. I felt hope for a second before it died as he shove the dagger into me as they killed him._**

I opened my eyes and blinked focusing my eyes. I found myself looking at Sosuke who was inches away from my face. "Ahh!" I slapped him and scrambled away until I hit a rock. "Don't do that to me, idiot."

"What happened?" he growled.

I ignored him and forced myself to stand up and limp away to the trees. I walked a few feet before Sosuke appeared in front of me, eyes narrowed. I rolled my eyes and turned my back on him and walked back into the clearing. When I about 5 steps away, he put my dagger to my throat and his other arm bound my arms to my sides.

"I asked you a question," he snapped.

"I don't answer to people who hold me hostage," I whispered, emotionless and his arms disappeared. "I had a vision, now leave me alone."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me around to look at him and I stumbled against his chest. I looked up and was speechless. Sosuke and Ikaku looked a lot alike when they were emotionless. His face moved closer and I almost thought that it was Ikaku, but it wasn't so I closed down and head butted him and scrambled away, trying to escape.

Sosuke pushed me onto my back and he was on top of me holding me down. His hands held my wrists together above my head and a small sound escaped my lips as he straddled me and his face was inches from my own. His eyes were filled with a fiery anger.

"Trying to run away is completely useless. You will never be able to hide from me, Satikina," he breathed.

"You are going to die," I growled menacingly, trying to pull out of his grip. "They will find you, you can't stop what I've se—"

He pressed his lips to my own, shutting me up. I stopped fighting and my eyes closed on their own. As I finally got my mind to start working, I froze and turned my face away from him. I kept my eyes closed tightly as tears leaked out.

I heard a groan from Sosuke and I felt him being pulled off of me. After a few minutes, it became quiet and I stayed still, afraid to open my eyes. I heard two sets of footfalls coming closer and I stopped breathing.

"Satikina?"

My eyes flew open and I found myself looking up at Jarmaru and Uneka. I scrambled away, not wanting to be near them. I looked around and saw some blood on the ground, but no sign of Sosuke.

"What did you do?" my voice shook.

"He was taking advantage of y—"

"You messed up my plans! Where is he?"

"He left," Uneka answered.

"I've gained a lot more power since last time we met so I suggest that you find him or you won't see another day," I growled. They left and returned a couple hours later, carrying Sosuke unconscious. "What did you do to him?"

"I used my darts. He seemed keen on killing us," Uneka replied.

"Baka! He is the older son of the Demon Fang. If you thought he was going to kill you before, think about how much he'll want to kill you when he comes around. You should leave," I growled.

They left and I started a fire. I grabbed my dagger back and strapped it to my good thigh. I grabbed his swords and studied them.

"Satikina?" Sosuke sat up.

"Hey, sorry about Jarmaru and Uneka, they were trying to help," I whispered handing him back his sword. "They're well crafted, reminds me of my own."

"You had them bring me back?"

"Why'd you leave in the first place? Those two Youkai are weak. I killed their parents a month before my demon decided to awake."

"I don't fight unless it lasts longer than a few seconds. They caught me by surprise though…"

I caught the scent of blood and crawled behind him, "You're bleeding!"

I pulled forced him to take off his tunic and I growled. Jarmaru had giving him a really deep wound and his silvery blue hair was red in some parts. I pulled him to his feet and dragged him to the lake. We waded out into the waist deep water and I washed off the blood from his hair and back; his hair was as soft as Ikaku's. Back at the fire, I ripped his tunic and bound his chest.

"Why are you doing this?" Sosuke growled as I finished tightening the makeshift bandages.

"I'm not heartless, unlike some. I'd help my worst enemies if they were hurt…that is if they were not trying to hurt me," I whispered, sitting across from him around the fire.

I unbound my leg and sighed. It was still bleeding a bit. Sosuke stood up and took my bandages and washed them in the lake and brought them back and bound my leg for me.

"Thanks," I muttered, studying him.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, you were just more stubborn than I thought and I thought you would have dodged like you had before. Why don't you use your power to heal your leg?"

"The Pen-Sai-Cea that I used on Ikaku was never created to heal the user."

"I was meaning your demon," he chuckled.

"That power is sealed from me now. Dracolt thought that I had one too many out-of-control temper-tantrums. Why are you so curious about me?"

"The way you act and the things you do are so different than what I'd see in normal humans and Hanyous."

"Well, no duh. I'm from another world that is many centuries ahead of this world. Unlike women here, I know how to fight and I don't take crap from anyone, not even you or your brother."

"Why are you here if you're from another world?"

"When I first came, everyone started calling me the Priestess of Nanaki so I promised them that I'd help and I also promised my human family," I whispered, looking up at the night sky then muttered, "Shit!"

I forced myself to stand and pulled out my earrings as I walked across the surface of the lake to the middle of it and looked up at the half-lit sky. I raised my voice to the sky and sung in a language that popped into my head. I think was a warning that Dracolt would be able to decipher about Ikaku and the half moon, even thought he probably already knew. When I finished the song, I put the earrings back in and fell into the water's depths.

I swam to the bottom and looked around. The marine life was a beauty that not many got to discover. I put my feet into the wet sand and smiled that I didn't need to breathe here. I turned around and saw Sosuke coming towards me with one of his swords drawn. I swam to the surface and he followed, infuriated.

"Are you crazy?" I gasped as he emerged next to me. "You shouldn't be moving around with that—"

"It's healed through my power, what happened to you?" he growled.

"Nothing happened. I wanted to go to the bottom of the lake. Why do you care?" Something slid across my calf and I became silent and as still as I could.

"Satikina?"

* * *

**_Please read and review._**


	27. Unwanted Torture

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"Are you crazy?" I gasped as he emerged next to me. "You shouldn't be moving around with that—"_

_"It's healed through my power, what happened to you?" he growled._

_"Nothing happened. I wanted to go to the bottom of the lake. Why do you care?" Something slid across my calf and I became silent and as still as I could._

_"Satikina?"_

* * *

**Now:**

Something bit into my thigh where it was still bleeding and I screamed and clung to Sosuke. He pulled off the carnivorous fish and pulled me back to shore. I held onto him as tightly as I could, closing my eyes tightly from the pain that erupted from my thigh and was spreading.

I was pulled out of the water and placed by the fire. I clenched my fists as Sosuke pulled off the bandages. I felt his mouth come to my leg and started sucking out the blood…and my guess, poison. After a few minutes of agonizing pain from him touching my leg, he finally rebound my leg. He grabbed my wrists and bound them together as I opened my eyes.

"How bad is it?" I whimpered.

"It would heal faster if you used your demon but you'll live. All the poison is out," he spoke, narrowing his eyes.

"Why are you being so kind? Ikaku is always calling you a heartless and blood-thirsty monster."

"Don't think about it too much. You're a prisoner, nothing else," he growled, slapping my face. I scooted away to a tree and pulled myself up into a sitting position and glared at him. "There is no human in me, I have no emotions of those weaklings."

"Then why did you kiss me?" I whispered, looking at him.

"You wouldn't shut up and I was busy holding you down so you couldn't move," he growled defensively.

"Okay," I whispered, letting it go. I pulled out my earrings and gave them to Sosuke. "If I start to lose control, put them back in."

I closed my eyes and concentrated my power to my leg. A heat rolled down my body and I felt it swirl around my leg and pain slowly started to leave. I was almost done when I heard him call me.

"Kina!" Ikaku yelled.

I opened my eyes and searched for him; he came out of the trees with Dracolt. "Didn't you get the message?"

"Even if he's human now, he is still determined to bring you back," Dracolt sighed.

My anger started rising and I gasped in shock. I saw the true form of my beast, a dragon, pounding around to get released. My body started shaking as I got angrier while trying to calm down. Sosuke moved in front of me, blocking Ikaku's view and put in the earrings.

"Get away from her!" Ikaku growled. "I'll kill you!"

I became limp and Sosuke picked me up and turned around. Dracolt was holding Ikaku back from trying to attack while human. Sosuke jumped into the air and we flew south. As we came to an ocean, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, my feet were chained to the wall. I sat up and saw myself in different clothes. I wore a tube top that covered only my breasts; the skirt went to my ankles and had slits all the way up to the top. The fabric was secured at my waist by metal jewelry. I was bare foot and in a dungeon.

I picked the locks with a pin that was in my hair then I stood up. I found the door and walked down a hall that was empty. By looking around at the designs of the walls and floor, I realized I was in an older castle. I found Sosuke's scent and followed it to upper levels and into a bedroom; Sosuke was asleep on the bed. I summoned wind and swirled it violently around him to wake him up. He sat up completely alert and I saw that he had no shirt on.

"That wasn't nice of you to chain me up in some dungeon," I sighed, sitting on the bed.

"How did you find me?" he growled.

"Your scent is all over the place, it wasn't hard to find. Did you change my clothes?"

"Yes, the others were torn and bloody. Your leg has mostly healed, but you lost concentration when the Youkai and human showed up."

I shifted the skirt aside and looked at the remaining wounds. All traces of the fish bite were gone and the wounds from Sosuke were scarring around the edges. I took out one earring and finished healing it before it scared completely. When I was done, the scaring of the edges stayed but the center was healed, just like my arm.

"Those earrings seal your power when you have them in, don't they?" he asked, watching me put the earring back in.

"Yes, but its recent. Dracolt infused power in them right before you came," I whispered, standing up and walking to the window. "Where are we?"

"On an island south of that village I took you from," he replied, coming over and stood behind me.

"Lord Sosuke!" the squeaky demon came in.

"Takoro, what is it?" Sosuke turned his torso and head towards the green goblin.

"Intruders; a Youkai and Hanyou." His eyes bulged as he saw me standing next to Sosuke. "Has my lord finally found someone…" tears welled up in his eyes.

Sosuke walked to him and kicked him into the wall. "Don't ever say something so ridiculous again. Come on, Satikina, you're probably hungry. You were asleep for two days."

He led me to the kitchen and I found some bread and ate it as I sat on the counter. I was quiet mostly because I didn't know what to say to some demon that was starting to feel in some way human, even if he did refuse to accept that. I felt his eyes studying me even though he tried to conceal it.

"Your attempts at hiding the fact that you're watching me, proves that you have human emotions," I smiled, looking at him as I saw him turn a light pink.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Come here," I smiled. He walked so he was right in front of me. I pulled him closer and hugged him. "Thank you, Sosuke."

He was startled, but he brought his arms around me. I kissed his cheek then rested my head on his shoulder. His arms tightened and pulled me off the counter which forced me to stand up and my head slid to his bare chest.

"What the…" I pulled away from Sosuke as Takoro came in. "'Something so ridiculous?' You have found som-"

I walked to him, picked him up, and then threw him out the window. "Why is it that it's the small demons that are more annoying?" Sosuke smiled and we walked back to his room. "How long do you think it will take for Ikaku to get here?"

"Not long," he replied then disappeared into a room and came out dressed.

"I'm assuming that you don't want anyone to know you have a soft side," I smiled and he nodded. "I have a plan."

"Okay," he looked at me uncertain.

"Chain me back in that dungeon and attack me. Then hide yourself deep in the castle."

"No, I really don't want to hurt you anymore—"

"It's the only way, Sosuke. Unless you really want people to find out your secret, you must do this," I snapped. "If they see me injured, they'll get me out of here to get medical treatment. I want to help you Sosuke, but we don't have much time left, they'll be here soon."

"Very well," he sighed, defeated, and led the way down to the dungeon.

He chained my hands to the wall and when I was standing my hands rested at my sides. He looked down at me with a pained expression so I pulled him closer and kissed him. His hands rested on my waist and he pushed me against the wall and kissed me hard.

"Okay," I laughed, pulling away. "There can be no more delays."

He nodded and extended his claws. One scream escaped my mouth as his claws racked my skin, but I bottled up the rest. He stopped as I fell to my knees, arms chained above my head.

"Satikina, I'm sor-"

"Get out of here before they come. My scream may have hurried their pace. I'll be okay," I choked out. It was getting harder to breathe.

He kissed my brow then ran out of the room. My body shut down and my head fell to my chest. As my vision darkened, I heard footsteps and the last thing I heard before falling into darkness was someone calling my name.

* * *

**_Please read and review._**


	28. Summons to the Spirit World

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"Satikina, I'm sor-"_

_"Get out of here before they come. My scream may have hurried their pace. I'll be okay," I choked out. It was getting harder to breathe._

_He kissed my brow then ran out of the room. My body shut down and my head fell to my chest. As my vision darkened, I heard footsteps and the last thing I heard before falling into darkness was someone calling my name._

* * *

**Now:**

Ikaku

Sosuke blocked my view of Kina and he picked her up and turned around. She was limp, hands bound as she looked at me. Her face was full of pain as Sosuke jumped into the sky and flew off.

"Dammit, Dracolt what is going on?" I growled as Dracolt released me.

"I don't know, but you really shouldn't be trying to attack your brother when you're human. Didn't you notice her demonic power coming out? She had the earrings out. When she called me, I infused power into the earrings to be able to seal her power," he muttered.

"Yeah, but I was more focused on the fact that she was bleeding a lot! We need to get her back!" I snapped.

We ran southwest and it took two days before we reached the ocean and we saw an island with a castle on its top in the distance. Dracolt transformed into a huge dragon and I jumped onto his back and we flew to the island. As we landed in the courtyard, I heard a pain-filled scream roll towards us as it echoed through the castle. I jumped off Dracolt and ran into the castle.

As I got deeper into the castle, I smelt blood. Kina's scent of blood was strong, but I smelt the underlings of Sosuke's scent. I burst into a room and found Kina on her knees arms above her head chained to the wall. Her body was covered in wounds, some deep and some shallow. Her breathing was shallow and her head had fallen forward and was resting against her chest. The clothes she was in were completely different and were cut up.

"Kina?"

No response.

I crouched down in front of her and lifted her head. She was unconscious. I unchained her and pulled her into my arms as Dracolt came in. I stood up and turned to face him with Kina in my arms.

"Let's get out of here before I do something that could hurt her," I growled and he nodded.

Once out of the castle, Dracolt transformed and I held onto Kina as I climbed onto his back. Once near the village, Dracolt transformed back. We covered Kina in my cloak and ran through the village to our hotel room.

The warriors were sleeping when we entered, so Dracolt woke them as I laid Kina gingerly on the floor.

"What happened?" Kalot came over as I uncovered Kina to assess her wounds.

"Sosuke is my brother besides the fact that he is a full demon. I wonder what he wanted with her," I whispered.

Dracolt came over with a bowl of water and bandages. He washed off the blood and bound her wounds. The worst were along her stomach but she had wounds all the way down her legs to her ankles and all along her arms. Kina's breathing slowed down a little but it was still shallow and fast. Kalot and Saiqua didn't say another word and went back to sleep once Kina was taken care of.

I leaned against the wall and cursed Sosuke silently.

"It's not your fault," Dracolt came and sat next to me holding, Kina's earrings. "She chose this. The truth is…she went with him to figure out what he wanted with her and so the village wouldn't be slaughtered. She said she'd escape if needed. It's my fault…I let her go," he whispered dejectedly.

"It's both our faults. I shouldn't have been so frustrated about the storm. She told me to calm down and I took out my anger on her," I whispered then I heard Kina move.

* * *

Satikina

I opened my eyes and found myself starring up at a ceiling. My body was heavy, but I felt pain everywhere. There were two voices but their words were distorted. Blankets were on me so I decided to kick them off, even though it hurt. I tried to get my mind to work and figure out where I was until I saw Dracolt and Ikaku in my peripherals. They came over and sat on either side of me. I looked up at the ceiling unable to look at Ikaku, especially after what happened with Sosuke. I was hurting people just by my existence.

"Satikina, how are you feeling?" Dracolt whispered. "What did he do to you?"

"I'm thirsty," I whispered, changing the subject. Dracolt noticed the evasion and left to get water. "I'm sorry Ikaku," I whispered, silently apologizing for everything that had happened while I was in Sosuke's grasp.

"Why are you apologizing? It should be me apologizing, if I hadn't snapped at you, you wouldn't have fallen into Sosuke's hands," he muttered and I turned my head completely away from him. "What happened to you? The smell of your blood was stronger at the lake than at that tree."

"Please don't make me talk about that." Tears rolled down my face. I didn't want to hurt him anymore. "Please leave me alone."

"Did he hurt you again?"

"Drop it, Ikaku," I muttered.

"No Kina, I won't," he growled making me look at him. "I've smelt your blood strongly three different times. What happened the second time?"

I forced my face out of his hands and looked away again. "He threw me to the ground which made my leg bleed even more," I lied, "then I woke up here."

"You're hiding something," he growled.

"No I'm not, now drop the damn subject!" I snapped and Kalot woke up, startled. "People are hurt because of my very existence, so even if I was hiding something it would to make sure no one gets hurt…or killed."

At that moment, Dracolt returned with a jug of water and some food. Ikaku sat back against the wall as Dracolt helped me sit up. I gasped in pain as my stomach felt like it was on fire. My breathing stopped as my mind tried to comprehend why I was this hurt.

"Satikina?" Dracolt lifted my face and made me look at him. "Are you okay?"

"How did I get hurt?" I tried to get my mind to think back.

"You don't remember?" Ikaku growled. "Sosuke attacked you at that deserted castle."

As the memories came back, I cried out in pain and would have fallen to the floor if Dracolt wasn't there. I fell into him, trying to breathe as my body protested in pain. I couldn't breathe and started seeing black spots when someone slapped me.

"Satikina, you need to heal your wounds." I heard Dracolt growl.

"I can't…I ca…n't…" I whimpered and felt my eyes close and felt my body being summoned to a huge power source.

It felt like a dream and a vision all at the same time.

**A man wearing black pants and a red robe that was opened to show a perfectly sculpted chest came down the white staircase of the white building that we were in. his pitch-black hair went to the line of his pants and his eyes were silver and he looked absolutely perfect.**

**"Priestess of Nanaki, bear no more pain. I have been watching you since you have entered this world. Don't keep anything from those that care about you. The only way to summon me is to find the seven warriors and become one with me," the man spoke.**

**"I already knew that," I whispered, bowing.**

**"But what you don't know is the one way you can survive. When you summon me, you must be in your demonic human form and must also bleed for me, if you want to survive that is," he smiled.**

**"Is this a dream or a vision?"**

**"Neither, this is my world. Something else you should know Satikina is that the normal rules for summoning me do not apply to you because you are a Hankai. Farewell, I'll come to you again."**

Then I came back to reality.

Ikaku was on one side of me, Dracolt on the other. I was lying back on the pillow and I was shaking. A whimper came out of my throat as hot tears fell down my cheeks.

"Kina, what is it? Are you okay?" Ikaku whispered.

"I'll survive. I need some time alone," I whispered, forcing my voice to not shake like my body. "Dracolt help me to the bathroom and then get everyone out of here."

Dracolt lifted me up into his arms like a child and carried me into the bathroom and Ikaku brought my bag then left. I heard grumpy voices as Dracolt woke the others and kicked them out and left as well. I filled the tub, while leaning heavily onto the side then painfully pulled off the clothing and bandages. I touched my ears and the earrings were missing, I sure hoped that Dracolt had them. Then I slid slowly into the water while calling on my power to heal.

Hours later, I heard the door in the other room and the sound of one person coming into the room. I stood up and got out slowly and wrapped the towel that rested on the counter around me. Whoever was in the other room was making a fuss, so I grabbed my dagger that was in my bag and crept to the door and open it quietly. As I opened it more, I saw Ikaku.

"What are you doing?" I growled and he jumped. He had being searching through the drawers.

"Dracolt was saying something about not giving you back your earrings and he had put them in a drawer, so I came back to look. Did you just get out?"

"Yes," I lowered my dagger to my side as I spoke softly. "Why can you never listen?" I let my head fall forward so he wouldn't be able to see my face as tears welled up.

"What do you mea-"

"THIS!" I screamed looking at him. "COMING BACK WHEN I SAID I NEEDED TIME! I need to be alone sometimes…" my voice and head fell. "But I never get that, because of you…you are always…protecting me and…trying to make sure I'm happy," my voice shook.

I turned away from him and walked back into the bathroom to my bag. I put on my black tunic, leggings and corset; I felt like being in dark to follow my mood. I strapped my dagger to my leg and put on my black thigh-high boots. When I was finished zipping up my boots, I turned around and saw Ikaku leaning against the doorframe staring at the hinges.

He turned to me when he felt me watching him and walked closer. He was inches away when I stepped back and slipped on a puddle of water and fell, bringing Ikaku with me. I found myself on my back with Ikaku's full weight on top of me. My breath escaped me as the wind got knocked out. Ikaku's face was in the hollow of my neck, trying to breathe.

"In…uko…?" I choked out.

"What…happened?" he groaned into my neck.

"We fell and you knocked the air out of me," I whispered as my lungs started to move again.

"You grabbed me," he chuckled.

"Because I thought that I wouldn't have fallen if I grabbed you," I groaned, feeling the pain in my head.

"Don't start assuming things," he groaned, rolling off me and onto his back besides me. "That was painful, how bad are you injured?"

"My head hurts," I winced, sitting up.

"You're bleeding," he growled, putting a hand on the back of my head and I cried out as the main door opened and everyone filed into the living room.

"What happened?" Kalot stood in the door way and looked at me.

"We fell," I muttered, calling on my power and healed my head.

* * *

**_Please read and review._**


	29. Secrets of the Snake Clan

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"My head hurts," I winced, sitting up._

_"You're bleeding," he growled, putting a hand on the back of my head and I cried out as the main door opened and everyone filed into the living room._

_"What happened?" Kalot stood in the door way and looked at me._

_"We fell," I muttered, calling on my power and healed my head._

* * *

**Now:**

Ikaku stood up and pulled me to my feet. He leaned me backwards and put my hair into the tub water to wash out the blood and Kalot held the towel and made sure my wet hair didn't make contact with my clothes. It was actually a lot harder than I thought with how long my hair was now; it was now a couple inches above my knees.

We walked back into the living room after I towel-dried my hair and we all sat down, except for Kauris who was asleep already. I braided my hair and felt the huge lump from where my head had slit open minutes earlier.

"So what now?" Saiqua spoke.

"We go to that village and look for the next warrior," I replied. "We should leave in the morning."

"Okay," Kalot smiled, lying down next to Kauris.

Ikaku and I laid in the corner, while Saiqua sprawled out in the center of the room. As I closed my eyes, images of Nanaki's world flashed across my mind.

**"You need to get out of this village, NOW! Humans are looking for you downstairs, they are armed!"** Nanaki's voice echoed through my mind.

I bolted upright which startled Ikaku. I was breathing hard and felt some perspiration roll down the small of my back. I scrambled to my feet and strapped my swords to my waist as everyone woke up to my movements.

"We need to get out of this village," I whispered, putting on my black cloak and grabbing my bag.

They hurried to their feet and grabbed their things and I picked up Kauris and hurried out of the room and down the stairs. We stopped in a hallway away from the main desk and heard voices. Someone got hit and was breathing hard.

"Where is she?" a gruff voice growled.

"I'm not sure," someone gasped, probably the one who got hit. "Her companions are upstairs. I only saw her twice a week ago. She came in with her companions and then left during the storm. I haven't seen her since."

"We won't be able to get to the horses. Sounds like there are quite a few men in there," I whispered.

"I can get—"

"There is no time Saiqua," I hissed. "We need to get out now."

I peered down the hall and saw a couple dozen soldiers with swords drawn. The owner of the hotel was on his knees with a cut across his face. I handed Kauris to Kalot then pulled up my hood and drew my black sword as Ikaku drew his. I walked around the corner and walked towards the soldiers.

"Halt? Who are you?" one man snapped seeing me and all the men turned towards me.

"Who are you to be addressing me like that?" I growled, releasing some of my demonic power. "Why are you here hurting humans?"

"Some girl who calls herself a priestess," the man replied, trying to see my face in the shadow of my hood.

"Soldier, who are you talking to?" a man demanded coming into my view.

He was tall; medium built and was a dark tan. His blonde hair framed his face and his eyes were a sky blue. He was good-looking but at that moment he was only blocking my way of escaping.

"Commander Kijo, these two Hanyous just appeared with their weapons drawn."

"Hanyous?" he studied me and looked at me as if he could see my face. "You're the prieste-"

I attacked, releasing more power. I rendered every one of the soldiers unconscious, even the owner then we ran for it. Once out of the village I called for Dracolt as we kept running. Kauris just barely opened her eyes and looked around confused.

**_"Not this time, Satikina."_**Dracolt's voice whispered in my head._ **"You can deal with this yourself."**_

"Damn it!" I growled, picking up my pace. "We need to get somewhere safe as quick as possible."

"What about Dracolt?" Saiqua gasped.

"He's not coming," I snapped.

"If we head north, into that forest, there's a village we could go to. It's a hidden village," Kalot spoke, "known to only members of the snake clan."

"How far away is it?" Ikaku growled from his place behind me.

"Maybe a week…a few days… It depends on how fast we go."

I growled as we reached the forest. "We can't just run all night. We're exhausted!" I snapped when we were about a couple miles into the forest and sheathed my sword as we stopped running.

"I'll take the first watch. You two need the most rest because of what happened with that Youkai," Saiqua spoke, watching me.

"Very well," Ikaku whispered, handing me my earrings then sat down against a tree. I nodded and sat down against a tree across from Ikaku, putting in my earrings.

"Saiqua, wake me in a couple hours and I'll take over," Kalot spoke, lying down next to the already sleeping Kauris.

As I fell asleep, I felt Ikaku's gaze linger on me. I didn't wake up until Ikaku was shaking me before sunrise. We all traveled the next four days in silence and took guard shifts at night. The only one who was always energetic was Kauris because she was always in Kalot's arms; she kept us all going.

On the fourth day, we entered into a valley and Kalot said that it was only two days away. We all were past exhaustion and I hid it the best only because I had been trained this rough, if not rougher. I kept my hand on my sword as we got deeper into the forest because I felt many demonic auras.

That night I took watch, knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep anyways. I heard movement behind me and then suddenly I was tied to a tree by many snakes. Since I couldn't really do anything with my earrings in, I screamed before someone gagged me with a piece of fabric. Ikaku was the first one to wake up and was in shock as he saw me. Kalot woke up next then Saiqua and Kauris.

"Sipeca, stop it!" Kalot drew my red sword which I had lent to him.

"Kalot, where have you been?" A young girl, with hair as red as Kalot's, emerged from the shadows of the forest.

"Release Kina, now," he growled and she obeyed. I fell to the ground and pulled the cloth off my mouth. "I left because I felt like it. I needed time after Angel and Nikkel died."

"Oh, I guess that's understandable, but you just disappeared that everyone thought you were dead," Sipeca whispered.

"Kina, are you okay?" Ikaku came over and helped me stand up.

"Sure…" I glared at Sipeca.

"What are you glaring at, human?" Sipeca's eyes tightened as she looked at me.

"Who said I was human?" I growled. I made a lunge for her but Ikaku held me back.

"Kina, restrain yourself!" Kalot turned to me and slapped me.

I blinked at the impact and stopped struggling against Ikaku. "Sorry, Kalot, I'm exhausted and all these demonic auras of your clan are unnerving."

"You can sense our auras?" Sipeca growled coming closer. "How is that possible?"

"Kina isn't a human. She is the last descendant of Dracolt, Master of Fire and Wind," Saiqua growled.

"Really?" she gasped and I nodded. "Let's get to the village. Father will be able to smile again even though… He took it hard when you left," she changed the subject.

"His condition…?" Kalot turned to her.

"It's getting worse every day."

"Let's go," I whispered. "I may be able to help him, depending on how bad it is."

She nodded and let the way. It took a day with the way she took us and we entered the village as the sun rose the next day. I was astounded at the prosperity of this hidden village and how big it really was. Sipeca weaved through the houses until we reached the biggest house. Inside, we were led into a room off the entrance hall and saw an old man sitting in a huge chair. It seemed like the red hair was genetic.

Sipeca knelt in front of him and bowed. "Father, I have brought someone who can help and a surprise."

The old man's red snake-like eyes moved and studied our group. "Ka…lot?" he coughed and blood trailed down from his mouth. Kalot knelt next to Sipeca and kissed the old man's brow. "Where…have you…been…?" he coughed again.

"I needed time after that war," Kalot whispered.

"Under…standable…who are…they? Is…that…Angel?"

"No, it's not, these are my friends. The monk is Saiqua, Ikaku and Kina are Hanyous and the girl is Kauris."

The old man turned to look at Sipeca. "How…would they…be able…to…cure a…incurable…disease?" he coughed and blood spewed out into his hands.

"Not they, me." I stepped forward. "Kalot, lay him on the rug and then let me take a look."

I took off my cloak weapons, glad that my black tunic had been created like the Secret Ops and showed my tattoos. I knelt in front of the old man and placed my ear on his upper chest and listened. His heart rate was irregular and his lungs were barely moving.

"Your heart and lungs are failing," I whispered, sitting up.

"Are you going to use the Pen-Sai-Cea? You're too weak!" Ikaku snapped, trying to move closer but I put up my barrier.

"I'm not an idiot, Ikaku," I whispered, taking out my earrings.

"Oh, I see," he whispered.

I started the incantations and felt my back burn around the Sokel marks. The light threads exploded from my back and came around and went into the old man and he cried out at the impact. As I finished the incantations and the light threads turned red, I started the incantations over. I ended the Pen-Sai-Cea after I finished the second incantations and breathed in deeply as I put my earrings back in.

"Father?" I heard Sipeca whisper, uncertain.

The old man sat up slowly and looked around with yellow snake-like eyes as if he hadn't seen for the longest time. "You…" he focused on me. "You're a descendant of Dracolt, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir," I whispered, sitting on my butt.

"Where did you learn that technique? Only the Dragon Master could ever perfect it."

"I'm from a different world and my clan discovered how to control the overflow of power. The marks on my back were created through ink and my blood. I'm the only member of the Sokel clan that could ever perfect it."

"That's quite an achievement, Kina," he smiled. "I'm Kyketo." He stood up and offered me his hand and helped me stand up. I closed my eyes, lightheaded, and breathed slowly.

"Kina?" I heard Ikaku move closer.

"I'm just lightheaded," I whispered opening my eyes and went into Ikaku's open arms.

"Father, do you have room for my friends and me? We've been running the past week from Storkan-"

"What did you do?" Sipeca sighed.

"He didn't do anything," I answered, before Kalot could explain. "Soldiers are after me because of my position in this world."

"What does that mean?" Sipeca snapped.

"She's the Priestess of Nanaki," Kauris spoke quietly from her place behind Saiqua.

I closed my eyes and it became silent as Kyketo and Sipeca tried to process that in their minds. I felt my body shut down and my knees gave out. Ikaku cradled me in his arms, protectively.

"Father, please, Kina is exhausted if you can't already see that. Do you have room or not?" Kalot started to get irritated.

"Of course, your room is still empty," Kyketo replied, recovering from his shock.

Kauris said something but all noise became distorted. I heard my swords being picked up as Ikaku started walking. As I was being carried up some stairs, I felt my head fall back as I went unconscious.

* * *

**_Please read and review._**


	30. Escapes and Orders

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"Father, please, Kina is exhausted if you can't already see that. Do you have room or not?" Kalot started to get irritated._

_"Of course, your room is still empty," Kyketo replied, recovering from his shock._

_Kauris said something but all noise became distorted. I heard my swords being picked up as Ikaku started walking. As I was being carried up some stairs, I felt my head fall back as I went unconscious._

* * *

**Now:**

I woke up to total and utter silence. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was alone in the room I was in. My swords were in the corner with the pile of bags. I stood up and grabbed a dress I had packed out and put it on the bed.

I took off my battle clothes and put my black booty shorts. I put on a white under dress then slid on a midnight blue top kimono dress. I tied the blue belt then looked at myself in the mirror. I pinned all my hair up then left the room.

As I quietly walked down the stairs, I heard the clatter of plates and people talking. I followed the noise and found myself looking into a huge dining room. Everyone was eating, except Ikaku who sat on a corner with his sword in his lap staring at the wall with a blank expression. I entered silently and walked over to Ikaku and knelt in front of him.

"How long have I slept?" I whispered.

"Almost two days," he smiled, relieved.

"Is that why you were moping?"

"I was doing no such thing!" he growled defensively. "I wasn't hungry and Kalot still forced me to stay down here while you were sleeping."

"Oh, okay," I smiled, dropping the subject, knowing that he wasn't telling the full truth.

Kauris came over quietly and wrapped her small arms around my neck. "I'm glad that you're awake. Kalot's father won't stop talking since you healed him. Half the village already knows what happened."

"Great," I sneered as Kauris went back to sit next to Kalot, "and I thought we'd have a low profile. I'm going back upstairs…care to join me?" Ikaku smiled and we both stood up.

"Kina!" Kyketo slurred. "You hungry?"

"No, Kyketo, but thank you. I have some private matters to discuss with Ikaku that mustn't wait any longer. Forgive me," I lied, and then Ikaku and I hurried upstairs and into the room I had been in earlier.

"Nice improvising," Ikaku laughed, locking the door.

I smiled as I pulled my hair down and lied down on the bed. "How is it possible that I'm still tired?"

"Was there something that you did need to talk to me about?" Ikaku came over and hovered over me.

"Don't leave me alone again, even if I am asleep," I whispered, looking up at him. "Since people are after me, I fear to be alone. What if someone snuck in and attacks?"

"Shh, it's alright," he whispered, wiping away a stray tear off my cheek. "I promise to not let you be alone."

I smiled and pulled him closer and kissed in on the cheek. "Have you gotten any sleep?"

"Only what I needed. I don't like this place. I don't trust Kyketo." He laid down next to me and pulled me close.

"His aura isn't the same as everyone else's. I can't even sense it at all unlike everyone els-"

**"_You two are not safe!"_** the voice of Nanaki echoed through my head and Ikaku stiffened next to me.

"You heard Him?" I gasped.

"Define 'Him'?" Ikaku whispered

"Nanaki."

"Kina?" Saiqua knocked on the door.

I hopped of the bed and opened the door. "What is it?"

"Didn't you call me up?" Saiqua became confused.

"No, but while you're here I need you to relay a message to the others. If any one of us should get separated, I think we should head back to Parkel and wait. Since there are soldiers after us that it could possibly happen with any one of us."

"Very well, I'll pass it along. Is there anything else?" he was still confused.

"No, go watch the others and take care of each other while in Kyketo's presence," I whispered then closed the door on him.

I relocked the door and turned around and saw him a few feet away. He came to me and pressed me against the door and kissed me roughly. I pulled back and studied his face.

_**"Get out now! They are coming again! Kijo won't stop until he finds you!"**_

Ikaku let go of me and I strapped my swords to my waist then grabbed my bag and opened the window. I jumped onto the roof silently and Ikaku followed without a word. We ran through the village, ignoring the villagers and the looks they gave us and into the trees.

We followed our old scents and went the way that we had come before. We took some of the Sokel Mixture and refused to stop for anything, even rest. Even when the sun was at its highest, the forest was still cold. As the sun started setting and its rays disappeared from the forest, I heard movements ahead of us. We slowed and stealthily creped around the trees to our right and stopped moving.

"How do you know that she is this way?" one male grumbled, obviously irritated.

"That girl is going to pay!" another growled.

"Kijo, where are we going?" the first male snapped.

"Silence! You have no rights to be asking me anything!" Kijo's words echoed through the forest.

I motioned Ikaku to follow and we silently started moving again past the group. Once I knew we were far enough away from them, we started running again and through the night. Our lungs screamed for air when we left the trees and I could see Storkan in the distance. The next day as the sun was at its highest; we reached the village and went to the stable where our horses still sat. We sold Arco and took Saiqua's and Kalot's horses and headed west.

"Let's see if we can find the last three warriors before heading to Parkel. The others must have started back by now if Kijo had attacked," I spoke as we rode.

**_"Satikina,"_**Nanaki's voice echoed in my head. **_"Before long, Sosuke will come find you. When that happened, you need to go with him and listen to what he tells you."_**

**_"I can't just leave Ikaku and go off with his brother. I've already done that, plus, Ikaku won't let me out of his sight."_**

**_"I'll handle Ikaku. This next village, the 5th warrior waits. Before you find the 5th warrior, he will come to you. You may not be able to recognize him, because I will be shielding his aura."_**

**_"Very well, Nanaki. I was born to serve you,"_**I thought quietly.

The two days ride to Filkish was quiet and my mind was racing. I was still keeping things from Ikaku and I didn't like lying to him. Filkish was right next to the ocean and it was about the size of Kilnak, if not smaller. We found a place to stay and took the two horses to the stables.

"Kina, what is it?" Ikaku asked once we were in our room. "You've been quiet since we left Storkan."

"I've just had a lot on my mind," I smiled, hiding the lie.

"About what exactly?"

"I was thinking about how life is going to be for me after Nanaki is summoned." The lie came way too easy which meant I was lying too much.

"Oh," he laughed and kissed my brow. "Let's get some rest."

"Okay," I smiled, taking off the tunic wrap and dress.

I lied down in Ikaku's arms and watched him as he fell asleep quickly. After a half hour, Ikaku's arms fell away from me as he rolled over and sprawled across the bed. I got off the bed and crouched by my bag, waiting Ikaku to wake up but it never came.

I changed into a long-sleeved red dress that looked like my battle tunics, except this one only had two slits that was on my thighs and went from my ankles to mid-thigh. The collar was v-shaped and it went down right below my breast. I strapped my dagger to my left thigh, slid on my thigh-high boots and grabbed my black cloak and put it on. As I was about to leave, I found the Pawashiru necklace I had up on Ikaku during the sword practices so I snatched it up and escaped out of the building.

I walked down through the half-crowded streets where drunken men stumbled home. I found myself on the other side of the village when a hooded figure grabbed my arm and pulled me into an alley. I tenses and rested my hand on my dagger, ready to attack. I became startled when the man's arms wrapped around my waist and I relaxed when he started whispering in my ear.

"I've waited so patiently to be able to see you again, Satikina." His voice was husky.

* * *

**_Please read and review._**


	31. Warriors, Stares and Youkai Wine

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_I walked down through the half-crowded streets where drunken men stumbled home. I found myself on the other side of the village when a hooded figure grabbed my arm and pulled me into an alley. I tenses and rested my hand on my dagger, ready to attack. I became startled when the man's arms wrapped around my waist and I relaxed when he started whispering in my ear._

_"I've waited so patiently to be able to see you again, Satikina." His voice was husky._

* * *

**Now:**

My breath caught in my throat and my hand fell away from my dagger. He tightened his arms around my waist and jumped into the sky and flew to the forest that bordered the northern edge of the village. He released me abruptly as we entered the cover of the forest and I stumbled and was barely able to catch myself from hitting a tree.

"Was that necessary?" I growled, rubbing the palms of my hands.

I turned around and Sosuke was inches away. He pushed me against the tree and kissed me roughly. I froze at his sudden attack and he felt it and pulled away a little to look at me. His face was priceless as it was full of confusion.

"What was that?" I whispered.

He took a few steps back. "I don't know… I just looked at you and…" his eyes narrowed as he looked at the tree right above my head and his eyes turned red. "I'd kill you if I could," he muttered to himself as if he was talking to someone else.

"Are you okay, Sosuke? Should I be worried that you're talking to yourself?" I took a step towards him.

He looked at me and his eyes turned back to the molten gold color they usually were. "Sorry, I was talking to my beast. He was the one who kissed you," he tried to explain.

"Sure…blame the beast," I laughed. "No matter if it was you or him, it was still your body that reacted. A wolf demon didn't kiss me, you did."

His eyes narrowed and turned red again.

"Are you talking to your demon?" I whispered, stepping closer.

"Yeah, how'd you figure that out?" his eyes stayed red.

"Your eyes turned red," I smiled, tracing my fingers along his cheek. "I was told that you had something to tell me."

"Yeah, I would like to help you with your mission, even if it meant dealing _him."_

His face sour at the thought and I started laughing at him. I pulled off my hood and pulled my hair over a shoulder and braided it down to where it ended at my knees. His face went back to his blank façade as he watched me.

"Your hair is so long…" he breathed, tugging at the braid, just like Ikaku had done before.

In a swift motion, I had him on his back with me straddling him and my dagger to his throat as a growl escaped my throat. He released my hair and moved his arms away while struggling to not smile. After a couple seconds, I calmed down and pulled my dagger away and saw a small line of blood on the edge.

I looked at his neck and saw that I had cut him. I bent down and licked the blood away and felt him shiver under me. His blood was sweet and went down my throat like liquid fire. I sucked on the cut, making more blood come out and I heard a small growl roll through his chest. After a couple more seconds, I licked the cut and it stopped bleeding. I sat up and looked down at Sosuke, who had his eyes half-closed.

"I'm sorry," I breathed, starting to stand up, but his hands came to my waist and held me down on him. "You don't seem to understand what just happened …"

"I know exactly what you did…" his voice sounded as if he was weak. "I was actually thinking about marking you, but I guess you claimed dominance…" he chuckled.

I looked down at him in shock at what he just said. I, a dragon Hankai, had claimed dominance over him, a wolf Youkai. I looked down at him, unable to say anything to counter what he said because it was the full truth.

"You should see your face," Sosuke smiled sitting up, keeping a hold of me. "It makes you even more beautiful."

His lips came to my neck and a quiet moan escaped my lips. I felt his lips turn up into a smile as he made me moan again. I slid my fingers up his chest and into his hair as he used one hand to move aside the collar of my tunic and he lightly bit me before he pulled away.

"You know Nanaki won't hide your scent forever," I whispered in his ear. "He is also keeping Ikaku asleep and not chasing after us."

"Very well, we should get you back so you can rest," he smiled, releasing my waist.

I stood up and helped Sosuke stand up before pulling up my hood. He pulled me to him and jumped up and flew back to the village and landed in an alley near the place Ikaku and I were staying at. I kissed his cheek once and started to run out of the alley when I realized the Pawashiru necklace was still in my hand. I turned around and went back to him before putting it in his hands.

"This seals power away, maybe you could use it to be near us and Ikaku would not notice," I whispered.

"It works?" he was surprised.

"In my world, I put it on Ikaku to teach him to use a sword like a normal human. He went into his human form. I may not recognize you if you put it on, but once it's on, only I would be able to take it off."

"I'll consider it," he smiled before kissing my brow and lightly pushed me towards the entrance. "Don't risk this Nanaki dropping the shield over my scent before you get back inside."

I smiled and ran to the room Ikaku was snoring. I took off my cloak and boots then crawled onto the bed. Seconds after I laid down, Ikaku's arms came around me. I sighed and fell asleep.

* * *

"Kina wake up!"

I opened my eyes sluggishly and stretched. As I focused my eyes, Ikaku was hovering over me, legs on either side of my waist. I became alert and pushed him away using my wind and he hit the wall.

"Why were you on top of me?" I growled, sitting up.

"You're covered in a scent that I can't recognize," his eyes narrowed.

"What happened?" I lied, yawning.

"I don't know, I just woke up and you are also in different clothes."

"The clothes I can explain. I couldn't sleep in the corset for some reason so I decided to change into something more comfortable," I smiled, looking around. Light was coming through the window; the sun was almost at its highest point.

"Well, let's hope nothing happened to you," Ikaku muttered, standing up. "Should we see if we can find the next warrior?"

"Yeah," I smiled, getting off the bed. I grabbed my white cloak and we hurried out of the room.

As we entered the streets, I pulled up my hood. We headed south through the village, occasionally talking to a few merchants asking for news around the village. We were told to go to the ocean beach because there was one of the fishers that were kind of odd compared to everyone else in the village. On the beach, we saw a few fisher boats coming in. I stopped close to the water while Ikaku stayed about twenty feet behind me.

"Girl, you need something?" an old man yelled from the closest boat.

"I'm searching for someone, and some of the villagers said one of you might be able to help," I called. "One who carries two names?"

It became silent and the only sounds were the waves crashing on the shore and the gulls above squawking as they flew over the water. They hurried their strokes and arrived at the dock. I stood motionless and calmly waited for them to come to me. They climbed out of the boats and came towards me with weapons drawn.

"Who are you?" a young man, who looked as if he wasn't even eighteen, asked. He had golden blond hair and molten gold colored eyes. He was wearing a fish-net shirt and black pants tucked into knee-high boots. His left forearm, from his wrist to his elbow, was wrapped as if it was cut or something

"I serve Nanaki."

"I don't believe in that myth." The young man's face hardened.

"Oinas, let's get the fish to the market," the oldest man snapped. "Girl, I suggest you give up this fairy tale. It's just a myth that is told to encourage children."

"I have already found four of the seven warriors. I was born a warrior and I am one to not give up," I snapped.

I saw someone's hand coming and I deflected it easily. The boy, Oinas, stayed back as all the other thirty men ran at me. Even without my weapons I fought with ease. I ignored my dagger and I disarmed a man of his spear and the fight became a dance. Soon, the men surrendered and fell to their knees, bruised and gasping for breath.

"Raesi, I am staying at the Higorashi Inn on the east end of the village. That is if you change your mind," I smiled at the young man then walked back to Ikaku, pulling my hood back up. "Now, it's all up to him. Let's head back to town and get something to eat."

He nodded and we sat at an outside diner and had some of their Polynesian Pork Ramen. I wandered my eyes around at the villagers who were eating and I caught sight of a handsome man staring at me a few tables away, smiling. He had long black hair that was mostly pulled back in a ponytail. Two swords were strapped across his back and his eyes were a cloudy grey. His face was empty and was perfect. His hands were playing with something that was around his neck but carefully kept it hidden form my view.

"Kina, what are you looking at?" Ikaku turned around and looked at the man I was looking at. "Why are you staring at that human?"

"That man seems familiar to me. He hasn't stopped looking at me," I whispered.

The man finally looked away as a few merchants ran down the street. I sighed and picked at my food, not hungry anymore. Ikaku looked at the man a few minutes longer before turning back around to face me.

"That's odd…I can't catch any scent from him. It's as if he has no aura at all, kind of like Kyketo," he growled. "Let's head back to the room."

I nodded and stood up, pulling my hood down lower as we walked down the street. I knew I should have felt uneasy about that man, but he had seemed so familiar. The style of his hair, the shape of his face and eyes… What had he been playing with that was around his neck? I almost stopped walking as I remembered the swords. It had looked a lot like the swords Sosuke had; the ones that had reminded me of my own swords.

"Miss!" a man called down the street. "You in the white cloak!"

I froze and turned around to see the man running towards us. I heard Ikaku growl but it was so low that the human couldn't hear. I remained emotionless as the man came closer.

"Yes?" I spoke.

"Um, I was thinking…well wondering…if I could talk to you," he smiled, scratching the back of his neck.

No, this man couldn't be Sosuke. He was so uncertain, but was happy, which was the complete opposite of Sosuke. They were probably about the same height, but those swords seemed to scream, '_Don't you recognize me?'_

"Why?" my voice became uncertain.

"Well… um…you see…um…well you dropped this for one," he stuttered, holding out my necklace.

"How did I not realize that?" I whispered so low that only Ikaku could hear. I reached for the necklace, but he stepped back a few feet. "Give me that now! You don't know how important that is!"

"I'll give it to you, only if you agree to talk to me," he smiled, becoming more confident, "without your demon bodyguard here."

"It's a trick," Ikaku whispered in my ear.

"I know, but what choice do I have? I cannot lose Nanaki's necklace. Hand me your sword so I can be armed just in case. Head back to the hotel and grab my swords and find us. Just be fast in case he is more than just a human," I muttered.

I reached inside his cloak and he had already unbelted it. To anyone else, no one would see the exchange of the sword, not even the human, since we hid it in the confines of our cloaks. He nodded to me as soon as the sword was safely hidden under my cloak and walked off.

"Thank you, now this way please," he smiled, heading towards the beaches.

I almost growled at him but I followed. He walked onto a deserted dock over the water and then turned to face me. I had already strapped the sword into place so when he started studying me, I crossed my arms under my cloak.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Oh my dear Satikina, you were right. You can't recognize me, can you?" the man smiled and showed me the necklace around his neck.

"Sosuke?" I gasped.

* * *

**_Please read and review._**


	32. Changes in the Hankai

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"What do you want?" I growled._

_"Oh my dear Satikina, you were right. You can't recognize me, can you?" the man smiled and showed me the necklace around his neck._

_"Sosuke?" I gasped._

* * *

**Now:**

He laughed. It was seriously the most interesting thing I had seen the Youkai do, even if it was while being human. He had fallen onto his back, rolling back and forth, laughing so hard that he started gasping for air. I sat down and waited for him to calm down a little.

After a few minutes, he finally stopped laughing so hard and sat up, breathing hard. He kept chuckling here and there as he looked out over the water. I sighed and punched him in the arm.

"Baka, you act like your drunk or something," I grumbled.

"I am," he smiled, rubbing his arm. "It's the only way that Ikaku wouldn't have recognized me through my attitude. I'm surprised you didn't recognize me by my swords."

"They had seemed familiar, but the way your acting, I would have never guessed. Why did you just erupt into laughter like that?"

"You should have seen your face when you realized it was me," he looking at me.

"Now that you've had your laughs, can I have my necklace back?"

He smiled and handed it to me. "I took it last night, so that I'd have an excuse to come talk to you once I put on that Pawashiru necklace."

"When?" I growled.

"After you had fallen asleep, I snuck in and took it. Although, I almost killed Ikaku right there for having his hands on you," he growled, looking back towards the setting sun.

I felt my face go hot and I was glad that my hood was up. I snuck a look at him from under my hood and he was staring off into space. He was as good looking when human as when Youkai.

"Why do you call me Satikina?" I whispered.

"I like it better than your nickname, plus that's how you introduced yourself to me after you brought the Hanyou back to life, so it's kind of your fault if you don't like it," he looked at me smiling.

"Oh, that's true…" I trailed off, looking down at my hands.

"Does it bother you when I call you Satikina?" he whispered.

"N…no…it's just…different…" I tried to find the right words. "Usually only my family calls me that. My mom created it and the way she said it was so… I'm not sure how to describe it. You say it kind of the same way… it just seems to relax me and safe but the last time I heard her say my name, was when she was taking her last breath while protecting me…"

A tear hit my hand and I hastily dried my face and shoved the memory back in its cage. I took a deep breath and looked towards the village and saw Ikaku coming, my swords strapped at his waist. I stood up and turned around to look at Sosuke as he stood up.

"What do we say to him?" I whispered in his ear.

"I'll handle it," he smiled, taking a drink of a canteen.

"That's Youkai wine!" I hissed.

"So?" he laughed.

"Kina come on. We need to get back in case that boy decides to show up," Ikaku called.

I growled and clenched my fists. "What an idiot," I growled.

"I heard that." He was on the dock.

"Well then you'll be able to hear this…sit, **THUD** "you don't control me Ikaku."

"I know that," he groaned, picking himself off of the wooden dock.

"Then stop acting like my father, stop demanding things and ordering me around," I snapped, turning on him.

He handed me my swords and I handed him his. Then I turned back around and walked past Sosuke to the end of the dock and watched the sun set. I heard Ikaku grumbling as he strapped his sword to his waist.

"Hi, I am Yoshio," Sosuke put on his happy act again, but then again it was just Youkai wine that was 20 times stronger than human wine. I forced myself not to laugh at the way he said the name and turned it into a cough. He sounded like how a nerd talks, slightly through his nose.

"Ikaku, what do you want human?" Ikaku growled.

"Satikina and I were talking and she said that I could come on this journey of yours since I actually know how to use a sword."

I sat down, Indian style and tried to do a type of meditation so I didn't start laughing so hard and to a 'Sosuke reenactment' and fall to the ground. Ikaku choked and I could feel him staring daggers into my back. I smiled and closed my eyes while biting my tongue.

"Satikina?" Ikaku growled. "Who is that?"

"That's my name: Satikina Hogoshati Sokel. Yoshio Demiokan has told me a few of his battles. Turns out that he took on Sosuke and won," I smiled to myself, might as well give Sosuke a good history while being human.

"W…what?" he choked.

"Oh, so you're the demon's brothe-"

SPLASH!

I turned around and saw Sosuke in the water and Ikaku shaking in anger. I stood up and walked to Ikaku and punched him in the face and he fell into the water on the opposite side of the dock. I helped Sosuke out and he fell on top of me in his attempt to stand while standing on his cloak.

"This is what happens when you have alcohol that is too strong for you," I whispered in his ear, forcing myself to not lick the blood on his cheek before pushing him off me.

I stood up and helped him up and we walked towards the village leaving Ikaku to fend for himself. I had an arm around Sosuke's waist while my other arm held onto his that was wrapped around my shoulder. He was having a very hard time staying on his feet.

"You are an idiot, you know that right?" I laughed as we reached the Higorashi Inn and stumbled up the stairs.

"Yes, but I'll do anything to be able to stay with you now that you marked me," he whispered as I pulled him into the bathroom.

I felt my face get hot as he slid to the ground by the shower. With him being lower than me at that point, he was able to see my flushed skin. I pulled off my swords and cloak and knelt in front of him with a wet rag. I dabbed at the fresh cut that Ikaku had given him and sighed.

"I should take of the necklace so you can heal it," I whispered, moving my hands towards where the necklace hung.

"No, my tenshi let it be. I will allow this to scar to show my love for you," he smiled, putting his hands on top of mine.

"I will not have that scar on you beautiful face," I whispered in his ear.

"Then use your power, but don't remove the necklace. In my drunken state, without the Pawashiru, I will not be able to control my demon. I beg you to not take it off," he whispered very seriously.

"Okay," I whispered, taking out my earrings.

I placed my lips on the cut and poured my demonic power into it, willing it to heal. I knelt there for a few minutes focusing my magic before I heard the door open. I pulled away from Sosuke and saw Ikaku standing in the doorway, eyes wide.

"What is going on and why do you have blood on your lips, Kina?" Ikaku spoke slowly.

"I was healing Yoshio from where you hurt him. This was the easiest way without using the Pen-Sai-Cea," I explained, looking back at Sosuke and licking my lips. I smirked at Sosuke as his eyes widened in excitement and he forced himself to not attack me while in front of Ikaku.

"Am I missing something between the two of you?" Ikaku snapped.

"I met Yoshio when I first came here. He was in Kilnak when I had brought Soya back after killing a few men who tried to kill her for stealing. I never thought that I would meet him again," I smiled as the lie slid through my teeth easily.

He nodded and left the hotel room, fuming.

I walked into the main room and thought. **_"Nanaki help me understand. Why is Ikaku acting so different?"_**

**I sat against the wall and closed my eyes. I felt myself being pulled into Nanaki's world and he came down the stairs confused.**

**_"Satikina, what is it? Why have you summoned me here?"_**

**_"Wait…what? I thought you summoned me!" I gasped._**

**_"No this is your doing. What did you need?"_**

**_"Ikaku, he's acting so weird today."_**

**_"You think of him more of a brother now, don't you?" Nanaki spoke calmly, leaning against the railing._**

**_I looked at him and realized that he was right. "Y…yeah, I guess I do."_**

**_"Once Raesi comes, tell Ikaku that he needs to take him to Parkel, while you keep traveling with Sosuke. I think that he has met them before so I think that would be easier. Plus, you marked him so he won't be able to stay away from you for very long. If _****_Ikaku refuses, I'll talk to him."_**

**_"Very well, my lord," I whispered, bowing then I opened my eyes._**

When I opened my eyes, I saw Sosuke lying next to me asleep. Ikaku came in and when he looked at me to the human lying next to me, his eyes turned cold. I stood up and walked over to him, needing to explain.

"Ikaku, when Raesi joins us, I need you to take him to Parkel. Nanaki said that Yoshio may have met the last two so it would be easier to find them."

"I don't think so." His eyes narrowed and he reminded me of Sosuke when he was angry. "I won't leave you alone with him."

I sighed, "Have you not realized it by now?" I felt tears fall. "With the way you've been acting lately, I have started to think of you as a brother, not a lover. You've been slowly pushing me away."

He blinked, shocked. He hadn't realized that he had slowly pushed me away. He looked at me appalled.

"I'm asking you to take the warrior to Parkel and then stay there," I whispered, lowering my eyes away from him.

"No!" he snapped.

"Pleas-"

"I'm not going to let that human travel with you alo-"

"Sit! Listen to me please. Its Nanaki's orders for you to tak-"

"Nanaki, Nanaki, Nanaki! That's all I here you talk about lately," Ikaku growled, standing back up.

"Do not disrespect him! He has protected us so many times, you should be grateful!"

His hand connected with my face and the impact threw me against the wall, next to the door. I slid to the floor and felt a warm liquid fall down my cheek. Ikaku started coming towards me, eyes red and claw marks on his cheeks, when a voice echoed in the room.

"That is enough Ikaku!" Nanaki yelled and I saw him materialize. He was transparent; an apparition. "I won't tolerate such violence against Satikina!"

"N…Nanaki?" Ikaku blinked several times then looked at me. "Kina…what happened?" his face was back to normal.

"Your beast came out in your frustration," I whispered, looking away from him.

"Raesi will be here soon. Ikaku you need to take him to Parkel and protect the warriors there. If you don't obey, Satikina will get hurt again," Nanaki spoke then disappeared.

I looked up at Ikaku for a second and his face was full anguish and regret. He fell to his knees and hung his head. I heard movement and Sosuke woke up.

"Forgive me," Ikaku whispered.

"No, it's my fault. I should have told you when I first realized that I thought of you more as a brother," I replied, void of emotion as I stood up.

* * *

**_Please read and review._**


	33. Separate Ways

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"Forgive me," Ikaku whispered._

_"No, it's my fault. I should have told you when I first realized that I thought of you more as a brother," I replied, void of emotion as I stood up._

* * *

**Now:**

I walked into the bathroom and looked at my cheek. Three clawed wounds decorated the skin there. I took out an earring and healed them as Sosuke came in. He grabbed a rag and washed the blood off as Ikaku brought in one of my battle outfits.

I lowered my head as I leaned against the wall and I slid to the floor. Sosuke closed the bathroom door and knelt by me. I felt tears fall and leaned against Sosuke.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"I always thought that it would be some form of my power that hurt someone but now…I brought out his beast…"

Ikaku knocked on the door. "The boy is coming up. I can smell him."

"'Kay," I called and stood up.

I stripped out of the dress, not caring if Sosuke watched. I pulled on the pants and tunic, slowly and I was putting on the corset when there was a knock on the main door. I opened the bathroom door as Ikaku opened the main door and Raesi came in.

"A…demon?" Raesi was frozen in the doorway.

"Raesi, calm down, it's not like he's going to kill you. You changed your mind?" I smiled.

"Yes, priestess," he smiled, bowing respectfully.

"Call me Kina, how old are you?"

"Sixteen just a few weeks ago."

Ikaku made a weird noise and I looked at him and he was fighting to not laugh. "Ikaku sit."

"Why do you have a demon in your company?" Raesi skittered away from the Hanyou.

"Just because," I smiled. "Why did Nanaki pick a demon for a priestess? Ikaku and I are Hanyou and Kalot, one of the warriors is Youkai, might as well get over your fear of our kind because you'll be travelling to Parkel with Ikaku."

"I never agre-"

I turned to look at Ikaku as he stood up. "Did you forget what _he_ said if you didn't listen? I'll be fine, Ikaku. You've seen me fighting and Yoshio is better than me. I'll be protected."

"Okay," he sighed.

"Yoshio come outside with me real quick," I smiled before running out of the room.

He followed and I stopped in the alley that we had been in last night. I turned on him and had pulled off the necklace before he could react. I smiled as I watched him transform.

"Why'd you do that?" he growled. "I'm still drunk."

"I know," I smiled. "I want to see how Ikaku reacts."

"He'll be able to smell that you marked me," he sighed.

"I'll mask that," I whispered, quickly kissing him on the cheek. "Come up in a few minutes. I'll make some excuse why 'Yoshio' left."

I ran back upstairs and walked in the room. Raesi was in one corner while Ikaku was sitting against the wall opposite the boy. I frowned and shook my head.

"Where's Yoshio?" Ikaku growled.

"He left to go get some things from his place over on the other side of the village," I smiled.

I walked into the bathroom and washed the blood out of the dress. I felt Sosuke as he was walking up the stairs and I masked his scent. He opened the door and Ikaku made a strangled sound as he drew his sword.

"Hey, Sosuke," I smiled, walking towards him.

"Priestess," he nodded his head. "Put the sword away, half-breed."

"You're drunk Sosuke, you shouldn't be risking humans like this," Ikaku growled.

"Like I care about you, I came to see Satikina," he slurred purposely.

"YOU?" Raesi's voice shrieked. I looked at the boy and he had drawn a dagger and was looking at Sosuke infuriated.

"What do you want human?" Sosuke spoke with no emotion.

"You killed my parents. 14 years ago, you came to my village and massacred all of my family except me."

"Ikaku, get him out of here," I spoke but Raesi started running towards the Youkai.

I blocked his path and felt something slid through my skin along my hip. All the faces that I saw were horrorstruck as I started to fall. Sosuke caught me and slid to the floor with me. My body started shaking as Sosuke shifted me in his arms. He pulled out my earrings then ripped out Raesi's dagger. I whimpered as I felt Sosuke's power roll over me and drew my power out. Together, we healed my side and I was having issues breathing.

"Baka," I growled, sitting up slowly with Sosuke's help. "What would you have accomplished by attacking Sosuke?"

"He killed—"

"You were two, how would you know that it was him?"

"The villagers said a demon, with claw markings on his cheeks, silvery blue hair, and an eight pointed star on his brow, had left our house."

"Did the demon have a crescent moon around the star?"

"No-"

"Then it wasn't him," Ikaku spoke. "Sosuke, I thought Takimoku was dead."

"I thought so too," Sosuke muttered, helping me stand up.

"Ikaku, it's time to go," I whispered. "I smell Kijo in the area."

I strapped my swords to my back and secretly handed Sosuke the Pawashiru necklace and he left and 'Yoshio' returned. I grabbed my bag and we all left the room and hurried to the stables. Outside the village, we said goodbye.

"I'll be back to Parkel soon," I smiled, hugging Ikaku. "You two take the horses and get back as soon as you can. I'm sure that the other warriors are very worried about our locations.

"Be careful Kina," he growled in my ear then he jumped up onto the horses and they galloped away.

I took the necklace off Sosuke and took in his demonic human form. We walked along the road, cloaks on. Sosuke's hood was up, but mine was not. We acted like we were not in a hurry until I heard him behind us.

"There she is! Capture her!" I spun around and saw Kijo and his men running towards us.

"We got to go!" I growled.

Sosuke picked me up and jumped into the air while putting my on his back. I created a barrier around us as arrows shot at us. I growled but was smug that they were getting farther away and couldn't reach us anymore.

We started flying west as the sun came up. We were quiet for a few hours, both thinking. I watched the land as my mind was racing then I saw a city in the distance.

"Let's stop there and look around," I whispered as the sun was at its highest point.

Sosuke nodded but seemed deep in thought. We landed about a mile outside the city and walked the rest of the way to the city. We found an inn near the palace. Inside, I sat on the window seal as Sosuke placed his sword against the wall near my bag.

"Why have you been so quiet, Sosuke?" I sighed, not wanting to hear silence from him a moment longer.

"I remember coming here a few years ago," he whispered, leaning against the wall near me. "I was fighting some royal guy, but he had an alliance with demons. I lost because at the time because Ikaku was still sealed to that tree."

I stood up and walked into the bathroom and took off my now bloodied white corset. I unlaced my tunic and washed off the blood from my side. I left my tunic open and looked at my reflection. I had changed a bit since I had come here.

"I'm sorry about that. It is my fault that I look like him more than Ikaku."

"No, I thought I'd be able to stop him. If anything, blame Takimoku for the boy's behavior," I smiled, looking at him as he leaned against the doorway. "I'm going to clean up."

He grabbed my bag and handed to me before I closed the door on him. I stripped down and got in the shower. My muscles relaxed instantly as the hot water hit my back.

I was in the shower for a good half hour before getting out. I walked to the floor-length mirror, wiped off the fog and looked at myself. I was thinner and I could see my ribs and hips starting to poke through the skin. My body was muscled, but I just kept getting thinner. I pulled my hair over my shoulder and looked at my back. The mauled skin was covering my lower back and my tattoos shone black as night.

I dried myself off and pulled out the dress I had gotten from Ankalo. I slid on my underwear and then put the dress on. I put on the tunic wrap then walked out of the bathroom.

Sosuke was sitting on the window seal looking out at the palace. I put my bag against the wall then crawled onto the bed. As I closed my eyes, I heard Sosuke move and crawled up behind me. I rolled towards him and he wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep.

* * *

**_Please read and review._**


	34. The Family of the Western Court

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_Sosuke was sitting on the window seal looking out at the palace. I put my bag against the wall then crawled onto the bed. As I closed my eyes, I heard Sosuke move and crawled up behind me. I rolled towards him and he wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep._

* * *

**Now:**

When I woke up, I was on my stomach with one arm under my pillow and I was on top of my other arm. Sosuke was against my side with one arm sung across my lower back. I turned my head towards him and he was still asleep. I smiled and watched him. When the sun's rays entered the room, he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"How long have you been awake?" he whispered.

"Not long," I replied, pushing myself onto my knees.

"Do you have any clues to where the next warrior is?" he asked as I was looking in my bag for the Sokel Mixture.

I took a drink before answering. "It's odd…" I placed my hand on the amulet, "the amulet has been quite cool and not acted up for a while now."

"Are you sure that they're here?" he stood up.

"It's the only way we haven't been yet…" I trailed off, standing up. "I wonder if our demonic auras are cancelling out the amulet's power. I am the first demonic priestess in history."

"Do you know what the symbols are for the next two warriors?"

I pulled out the scroll Levok had given me and rolled it out on the bed. He looked at it and was void of emotion. I smiled and sat on the window seal.

"There has been a pattern to the warriors that I've found so far. If I'm right, Crenca is the next warrior," I whispered looking at the palace.

"I've met her," he smiled, coming over to me. "She hides her mark with a crown. I saw her when I was here, in the palace."

"Let's go then." I stood up and grabbed my swords and strapped them to my waist, then put on my white cloak.

"It won't be easy to get in the palace…"

"I can get through anything," I smiled. "I trained a lot for secret missions with my Sensei."

We walked out of the room and into the bustling streets. As we made our way to the palace, the streets got more congested even though it was still early in the morning. At one point, Sosuke and I got separated and when he found me, he refused to let go of my hand. We finally reached the palace gates and soldiers were swarming everywhere.

I walked right up to a couple of the soldiers and they drew their weapons, ready. "Morning gentlemen," I smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry miss, but no one gets into the palace," one growled, lifting his sword to my throat.

I kept my face neutral as I watched his face. "Don't make me kill you," I spoke barely loud enough for him to hear. "I am here to see someone."

"Who?" he hesitated.

"The Lady Syopa," Sosuke answered.

"You're a demon," the other soldier growled.

"I am bound to this human. She is Lady Sati of the Eastern Court."

"Wait…you're the Sokel Princess?" the soldier gasp, dropping his sword.

"You've heard of me…good," I smiled.

"Captain Fancue, what is this commotion?" An old man appeared from inside the courtyard.

"General Contomier, this is the Sokel Princess that people have been talking about the last few months," Fancue's voice quavered.

"This girl?" Contomier choked on his laughter. I remained quiet but summoned an invisible wind and wrapped it around the general. "St…stop!" he gasped as he fell to his knees and I released the wind.

"What did you do?" Fancue growled lifting his sword back up.

"What?" I acted innocent. "I didn't do anything, I'm standing right here."

"Se…seize them!" Contomier stood up and regained his composure.

We didn't fight and someone held a dagger to my throat as Sosuke was chained and his swords taken. They never thought I'd be armed so they didn't search me for weapons. We walked into the courtyard and a girl was on a path from the orchards. She had a crown on her head that hid most of her forehead.

"General Contomier, stop!" she ordered walking over, earth shaking a little. "Where are you taking these two?"

"The dungeon," he growled.

"Why?" she growled as she stared at Sosuke.

"They attacked me with some demonic power."

"The demon said that they came to see you," Fancue spoke, absently.

"So bring them to my chambers…"

"Milady-"

"You should know better than to question me Contomier. You are my soldiers. Take them to my chambers!" she snapped.

"Yes, Milady."

We followed the girl across the courtyard and entered a luxurious room covered with satins. The dagger was finally taken away from my neck and Sosuke's chains disappeared. He looked at me then licked my neck, where I felt blood trickle down. I remained quiet and forced myself to not make any sounds as he pressed his face to my neck. When he pulled away, the girl finally spoke.

"Please sit," she smiled.

"Syopa?" I spoke hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"You're a celestial warrior, are you not? You control the earth," I whispered.

"Yes…please don't say anything. Originally, I'm from the Eastern providences but when I was a child, my village was attacked and I was the only survivor. The prince found me and took me in so the last 11 years I've been known as his sister."

"So your what…15?" Sosuke spoke as he looked out the window.

"Yes and I have not forgotten you, my Lord Sosuke. Ever since I saw you fighting a few years back, I haven't stopped thinking about you."

I wanted to growl but stayed silent. I walked around and then Syopa pulled me into a side room. Under my cloak, I gripped the hilt of one of my swords.

"Are you with Lord Sosuke or something?" she growled.

"Yes actually," I growled back. "I've marked him as mine. I am Kina and I am the Priestess of Nanaki. We have come for you…" I moved her crown, "Crenca."

"I can't," she whispered even though she was glaring at me. "Brother won't let me leave the palace."

"Glare all you want, but you'll never get him. You're human, Crenca. We have come to take you back to Parkel."

SLAP!

My cheek burned where she had slapped me and I could imagine smoke emanating around her in her anger. I studied her as she slowly calmed down a little. I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"I understand that you are mad. I may have insulted you, but it's true. I'm not human, I am a demon that Nanaki chose to find the warriors," I whispered then pulled her into the main room.

Sosuke's face was hard to read. His posture was stiff and he glared at Crenca. I walked over to him and smiled.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

He touched my cheek that Crenca had slapped. He moved closer and whispered in my ear, "What did she do?"

"She's fine. She just got a little angry that I said that she would never be able to be with you," I laughed. "She's going to be a problem to get out of the palace. The prince won't let her out of the palace." He pulled back and nodded.

"Is something wrong?" Crenca spoke sadly.

"Not really, is there any chance that we could see your brother?"

"No need," a voice laughed.

A man in his early twenties came in. he had dark skin and reddish-purple hair that was adorn with a crown that was lopsided. He had on a simple black tunic that was tucked into knee high boots.

"Brother!" Crenca fell to her knees, bowing like a servant would.

"Who's the girl?" he eyed me.

"I am the Sokel Princess and stop staring at me like a hungry vulture, you pervert," I growled.

"Satikina," Sosuke whispered barely loud enough for me to hear as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I sighed and calmed down.

"Demon, you killed my father!" the prince's eye focused on Sosuke.

"Possibly, I killed a lot of people when I was here," Sosuke laughed.

"Why you…" he started towards us, face turning darker with anger.

I walked to him and threw him across the room. As I walked back to Sosuke, I sighed. I looked up and smiled, "Why are people always trying to kill you when I'm around?"

Sosuke put his hands on my waist inside the cloak and I gasped. I was shocked until he spun me around the wall, while drawing my black sword. The prince was on his feet with a sword in hand, while Crenca stayed in her kneeling position.

"Why are you here?" he growled.

"We came for her." He pointed at Crenca.

"She is mine, you won't be taking her anywhere!"

"Detorio stop!" Crenca finally stood up, infuriated.

"Detorio, did you know she's special?" I spoke, looking around Sosuke. "You anger her and you'll regret it, just like if you anger me or Sosuke. She could destroy this area with one movement or thought."

Detorio stopped moving and looked at Crenca. "You control the earth?"

"Yes, it was the reason I was born, to be a Celestial Warrior of Nanaki," she smiled, removing the crown.

"How long have you known your power?"

"Five years, but I knew you would have hurt me if I told you."

"You could have prevented that war! Father could still be alive!" Detorio cried in his frustration.

"Crenca, come here," Sosuke whispered as he saw me remove my earrings. She scampered over to us and wrapped her arms around Sosuke's waist as she stared at me wide-eyed. "Satikina?"

"Get her out of here," I whispered as I created a hole in the wall. "I'll take care of him. She is our priority right now."

"No, I won't leave you," he growled.

"Go! My swords will protect you," I handed him my other sword and sheathes. "I'll be fine."

I saw Sosuke pick up Crenca and they disappeared through the hole. While keeping an eye on Detorio, I went through the hole and entered the courtyard. He followed, keeping his sword pointed towards me. I created an orb of fire around him and made sure it didn't touch him. I walked through the flames and growled.

My hands became clawed and Detorio was shaking in fear as he stared at me. He shoved his sword towards me and I pushed it away and shoved my clawed hand in his chest. I closed my fingers around his heart and pulled it out.

Arrows pierced my back and I closed my eyes to ignore the pain. I made my fire engulf the whole palace and made sure it didn't go outside the palace gates. A few more arrows went into my back that brought me to my knees. I forced my eyes open and all I saw was fire then darkness and pain.

* * *

**_Please read and review._**


	35. Powers of RyuHankais

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_I saw Sosuke pick up Crenca and they disappeared through the hole. While keeping an eye on Detorio, I went through the hole and entered the courtyard. He followed, keeping his sword pointed towards me. I created an orb of fire around him and made sure it didn't touch him. I walked through the flames and growled._

_My hands became clawed and Detorio was shaking in fear as he stared at me. He shoved his sword towards me and I pushed it away and shoved my clawed hand in his chest. I closed my fingers around his heart and pulled it out._

_Arrows pierced my back and I closed my eyes to ignore the pain. I made my fire engulf the whole palace and made sure it didn't go outside the palace gates. A few more arrows went into my back that brought me to my knees. I forced my eyes open and all I saw was fire then darkness and pain._

* * *

**Now:**

-Ikaku-

The travel back to Parkel was long. The second day, I felt uneasy as I thought about Kina but Raesi and I kept riding. After 5 days, we arrived at Parkel and soldiers hurried us though the city and to the palace.

"Ikaku, what happened?" Kalot rushed into the courtyard.

"When we were at your village, Nanaki told Kina that Kijo was coming so we left. We found the fifth warrior and Kina told me to bring him here while she kept searching," I sighed, sliding off the horse.

"Kijo showed up but he didn't attack anyone. Then we realized that you two were gone so we came back," Kalot explained.

"Where's Kina?" Harka came into view, sword drawn and infuriated.

"She's finding the last two warriors with a man she met when she first came to our world," I spoke, keeping out of his range. "Nanaki gave us our orders and I can no longer protect her as I did before…" My voice faded.

The courtyard became silent.

"What…what do you mean?" Kalot whispered.

"My demon rose and I hurt her…" I looked away from them. "She is with some human who is a better fighter than she is, even with her demon. Yoshio attacked my brother, Sosuke who is a full demon, and won."

"We need to find her…"

"We must not," I interrupted Harka. "She will be hurt if we do not obey His will. We must stay here."

"Ikaku, listen to me! A few days ago, I felt as if something happened to her…"

"She's fine, Harka. Plus, no one knows where she and Yoshio went. She masked their scents because Kijo showed up at the village we were at," I snapped then walked off.

* * *

-Sosuke-

We hovered above the castle and watched carefully. Satikina entered the courtyard and Detorio followed. Fire surrounded the prince and Satikina walked through the flame as if it was nothing. Her hand came up and went into his chest and ripped his heart out.

Crenca whimpered and buried her face in my shirt. An arrow hit Satikina and the fire spread through the palace, leaving the rest of the city unharmed as if the fire was inside a barrier. A few more arrows hit her back and she fell to her knees and the fire consumed her. I worried even though I still felt her through the mark.

A small black winged demon flew out of the fire. The dragon's body was encased in black scales that sparkled like diamonds. I looked at its eyes and it was Satikina's eyes. Crenca looked up and screamed. The dragon rolled its eyes as it hovered twenty feet away.

**"Sosuke," **Satikina's voice echoed in my mind.** "We need to get the earrings back in before I lose any more control."**

"Satikina?" I gasped and the dragon nodded.

The dragon flew past me and descended into the forest outside the city, looking back at me only once. I followed cautiously while Crenca shook in my arms. The dragon collapsed to the ground and I landed 10 feet away and Crenca ran behind a tree. The dragon was almost my size, if you didn't include the tail and wings.

The dragon opened a claw and the earrings fell to the ground. I picked them up and placed my hand on her scaled head. The dragon's body shuddered and started to shift. I saw Satikina as the wings and tail shrunk back into her skin. She was in a ball on the ground, naked. I put in the earrings and she whimpered. I covered her small form in my cloak then pulled her into my arms. Her amulet fell off from around her neck as Crenca moved closer.

"What is she?" Crenca's voice shook.

"More than a half-breed but not a full demon," I whispered. "We need to go back for my swords…"

"I'll go," she whispered. "Do you have any bags…clothes for her?" I told her where we had a room and she ran off.

"Satikina, are you okay?" I whispered in her dark hair.

She lifted her head and opened her eyes; they were pitch black. "What happened?" her voice cracked.

"What do you remember after killing Detorio?"

"Pain, but not from the arrows or fire… my skin felt strange, stretched then went back normal. Somehow I flew out of the fire and then I saw myself through your eyes…I'm not a Hanyou, am I?"

"Not that I could sense, but neither are you a full demon. Are you strong enough to call Dracolt?"

"No need, I am here." A male youkai walked out of the shadows.

Satikina scrambled out of my lap and ran to him, sobbing. He pulled her with him, keeping the cloak around her, and sat down against a tree near me. She was kneeling in his lap, face buried in his clothes and hair.

"Satikina, I need to see this form of yours." I heard the man whisper.

He pulled her to her feet and the cloak fell to the ground. Her hair covered her small form well. She stood still, head bowed while the man circled around her. "Take out the earrings and transform…"

"No!" I growled standing up. "She's been through enough!"

"You are not her father, son of the Demon Fang Takimoku. From what I smell she's claimed dominance over you, not the other way around. Please..."

Kina pulled out her earrings, not making a single sound. A power filled the clearing as her shoulder blades stretched against the skin then two black wings emerged and her body trembled. She turned her head to the sky and her body started to shift. Her skin darkened and she fell to her knees, wings surrounding her. A tail grew and was longer than her body.

After a few minutes, I heard a growl come from her hidden from. Her wings lifted and a dragon sat up, wings tight against her scaled back and tail twitching. She was bigger than I had seen her before as she was two heads taller than Dracolt.

"So small," Dracolt muttered and Satikina growled, teeth pure white. "Calm down, Satikina, I meant no offense." She closed her mouth as Dracolt kept circling her, mentally writing everything down. "Amazing…not a Hanyou or Youkai but stronger than both."

Satikina's scaled back stiffened and her head snapped towards the forest between Dracolt and I. She went to all fours like a lion ready to pounce on its prey. I didn't sense anything but Crenca coming so I wondered why she was acting like this.

Crenca came into view and stopped dead. My sword and Satikina's bag fell to the ground as she squeaked seeing the dragon. Satikina kept looking at her…or past her.

"Satikina, what is wrong?" I snapped.

No response.

She jumped and flew into the forest past Crenca. She disappeared and her movements faded. I ran to Crenca, grabbed my swords and darted into the forest after the small dragon. I ran into a clearing and found Satikina with a bloody snout and a mangled deer in her claws. Wrapped up in her tail was another dead deer.

I laughed and her head jerked towards me, blood dripping down her teeth into the ground, eyes almost wild.

**"What's wrong?"**her voice echoed in my head.

"I got worried that you had sensed an enemy or something nearby," I smiled, leaning against a tree.

**"You're worried about me? That's cute,"** she whispered in my mind. She finished the deer in her claws and hurried and ate the second dear before standing up and burned the remains. She looked at me waiting. **"You ready to go back?"**

"I was waiting for you," I smiled.

She nodded and I walked next to her back towards where Crenca and Dracolt waited. When we entered the clearing, Crenca was chatting to the Youkai near a fire. Although, when we appeared, Crenca's face paled. Satikina sat on her haunches and proceed to lick her talons clean.

"Satikina transform back now, your warrior is scared enough," Dracolt snapped.

She growled at him but obeyed. Once she was human, I put my cloak around her again and she looked at me. I heard a sigh of relief from Crenca and the Youkai and I saw a smile threaten on Satikina's face.

"Your bag is over there," Crenca squeaked, pointing behind her.

Satikina walked towards the shadows of where Crenca pointed, not saying a word. I sat down against a tree and closed my eyes. When she came back and sat in my lap, I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was wearing a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that went to the ground with two slits up her thighs. She was barefoot but was content.

"How are you feeling?" Dracolt inquired.

"It's a lot to understand and accept but it feels normal at the same time," she whispered, staring off into the fire. "I remember a conversation in which I was called a Hankai."

"You are the first of my descendants to be able to transform into a dragon. Honestly, you are handling it better than I see most full-blooded demons act after their first transformation."

Satikina nodded, probably not really paying attention. "Father, would you take Crenca to Parkel so she's safe?"

"Of course, I'm headed in that direction anyway," Dracolt smiled.

"Don't say anything about this new power."

"What will you tell them?" Dracolt watched her closely.

"I'm not sure, yet," she muttered looking at her hands.

"Very well, let's all get some sleep. Crenca we'll leave in the morning."

Satikina curled up against me in a loose ball. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. Crenca ran over to Satikina's bag and came back with my cloak and covered the already sleeping girl in my arms before she walked always away and laid down.

"Do you think she's adjusting well or just hiding the truth?" I whispered.

"I don't know…for some reason I can't get into her head. She's good at hiding things," the RyuYoukai sighed. "I smell your desire for her that has nothing to do with the mark she gave you. Why do you want her?"

I froze and looked at the girl sleeping in my arms. "I don't know… I guess that after she brought my brother back from death, I was curious about her power and the fact that she just kept getting stronger. That's why I captured her outside of Storkan…I wanted to know why she kept gaining power even though she wasn't Youkai."

"She brought him back from death?" Dracolt gasped. "Even I could never do that powerful of healings."

* * *

**_Please read and review._**


	36. Losing Control

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"Do you think she's adjusting well or just hiding the truth?" I whispered._

_"I don't know…for some reason I can't get into her head. She's good at hiding things," the RyuYoukai sighed. "I smell your desire for her that has nothing to do with the mark she gave you. Why do you want her?"_

_I froze and looked at the girl sleeping in my arms. "I don't know… I guess that after she brought my brother back from death, I was curious about her power and the fact that she just kept getting stronger. That's why I captured her outside of Storkan…I wanted to know why she kept gaining power even though she wasn't Youkai."_

_"She brought him back from death?" Dracolt gasped. "Even I could never do that powerful of healings."_

* * *

**Now:**

-Satikina-

When I woke up, I felt a few of the sun's rays on my back. I sat up slowly, and looked around. Crenca was asleep a few feet away from the fire, Dracolt was laying besides the log he had been sitting on last night and Sosuke was still asleep behind me. I stood up and went over and picked up my earrings and my amulet and put them on. I slid on a pair of flats and strapped my swords to my waist and put on a blood-red cloak that I had brought as everyone woke up.

I grabbed my bag and walked off into the forest as they started getting ready. Sosuke caught up first, while Dracolt and Crenca followed a ways behind. I tried to stay ahead of Sosuke, but since he was taller with longer legs, it was hard. We got to the edge of the forest and stopped walking.

"Good luck, you two. Get her to Parkel safely and tell Saiqua she's off limits," I smiled, looking up at the morning sun.

"Very well, Satikina, good luck finding the last warrior. Be careful and control your emotions. I'm not entirely certain how much power those earrings will seal with you being able to transform. Let's go, Crenca."

"Priestess?" Crenca whispered and I looked at her. "Sorry for hitting you before and thank you for rescuing me."

"No problem," I smiled. "Take care of yourself and I'll be back soon. Let's go Sosuke."

I turned north with Sosuke, while Dracolt transformed and had Crenca climb up on his scaled back and they flew east into the rising sun. I wasn't sure why, but I wanted to just walk. Around mid-day, we found a well-worn road and we walked along it. We had our cloaks on and hoods up, even though it was quite warm. We just wanted to not be recognized and not have to hide.

Sosuke had put the Pawashiru necklace on as a precaution and we both looked like humans. It was afternoon when we heard a wagon from behind us. We hurried off the road to get out of the way and realized that they slowed down.

"Do you two want a ride?" a female voice called to us.

I looked up from the shadows of my hood and saw a young couple on the wagon. The man was built from manual labor, tall, brown eyes and short blond hair. The woman was small, fair-skinned, blue eyes and brown hair that fell in waves around her shoulders.

"Where are you two headed?" the woman asked, smiling.

"We heard there was a village up ahead," I spoke quietly.

"There is, but it takes a week if you walk. We're headed to the hunter's village as well, would you like a lift?" the man smiled.

"Thank you," I nodded. "My name is Lilia and this is my beloved Yoshio."

"Pleasure to meet you. I am Shizuka and this is my husband Hiroki," the woman smiled.

Sosuke helped me up into the back of the wagon before jumping up beside me. Hiroki steered the horses to their walk as I leaned against Sosuke as his arm wrapped around me. Shizuka crawled over the seat and sat in front of us.

"So…what brought you this way to Hunitlak?" Shizuka smiled.

"Yoshio has a friend there that he hasn't visited in a while and we decided to come up while we were traveling," I lied.

"Where are you from Lilia?"

"I live in Parkel at the moment." I spoke, trying to hold back my annoyance.

"What about you Yoshio? Where are you from?"

"I own an island off the southern coast," Sosuke growled.

"Yoshio, be nice. Sorry, he's never been too social," I smiled.

Shizuka nodded then climbed back up to sit next to her husband. I looked at Sosuke and glared. He looked at me with no emotions and I wanted to stick my tongue out at him.

"Why are we traveling like humans?" he whispered in my ear.

I looked at my hands uncertain. "I'm afraid…afraid of the power I have. I've lost control several times already and I don't know what will happen if I kept using it."

His arms pulled me closer as silence fell around the four of us. Hours later as the sun set, Hiroki pulled off the road and set up camp. While the two humans ate, I walked off into the trees and sighed. I felt like screaming and hitting something.

"Satikina?" Sosuke whispered, coming to me.

"What?" I muttered, not looking at him.

"Are you afraid of what you've become or of losing control?"

I sighed and walked a few steps away from him. "Some of both, but mostly I'm more afraid of losing myself somewhere along the way."

His turned me around to face him and pulled me close. "I'll help you, Satikina. Just to let you know, it gets easier as time goes on. When Ikaku and I were kids, we were both like how you are now. Takimoku was always trying to train us to be able to control our beasts."

"You used to live together? That's kind of hard to believe with the way you two act."

"Yeah, when we were kids we did. I was still a pup when he was born. His mom asked me to help him understand what he was after he got attack by humans."

"Where did you live?"

"Northeast of the Fire Mountain, the village was destroyed a century ago, right before that priestess sealed Ikaku to that tree."

"It's funny how small our worlds are," I laughed. "The priestess who sealed him to the tree was my great-grandmother."

"Really?" Sosuke sounded doubtful, pulling back to look at me.

"Yes, really, that's how I can be from another world and not be human."

"That makes sense, I guess. Why are we parading around with these humans?"

"I told you already, I'm afraid. Being human was something that calmed me, I was like everyone else. Being around them calms me," I whispered, taking off my hood and watched him in the moonlight.

"But we're not human Satikina," he sighed.

"I know, but sometimes I need something to hold onto."

"You have me, Dracolt and my baka brother."

"Sosuke…"

His hand came up out of his cloak and cupped my cheek as a single tear fell down my cheek. He moved back to me and leaned down towards me. His face was inches from mine when we heard something behind Sosuke.

"Yoshio, Lilia?" I heard her call as she came closer. I pulled my hood up as she came into view around Sosuke. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, we were just talking," Sosuke replied.

I walked past Shizuka back to where they had set up came, silent.

"Is she okay?" Shizuka hissed to Sosuke.

"Lilia is tired, she hasn't been sleeping well the last few weeks," he whispered.

I sat against a tree trunk and closed my eyes. I heard Shizuka and Sosuke come to the camp and were trying to be quiet. As darkness enveloped me, I felt Sosuke sit next to me.

When I woke up, I was woken up to movements of the wagon. I sat up and saw that we were on the road. Hiroki and Sosuke were sitting up front and Shizuka was sitting by me. I looked around and saw that we were headed northwest. I saw Shizuka looking at me with an awed expression.

"Finally awake, are you? You have a beautiful face," she whispered and I realized that my hood had fallen off when I sat up.

"Thanks," I replied emotionless, pulling my hood back up to cover my face. "How far have we traveled while I was sleeping?"

"We've been moving since sunrise and its midday now."

I scooted away from Shizuka who was inches away and saw her disapproval. "No offense or anything, but I like my space."

"How…why are you so armed?" she stuttered, staring at my waist.

I looked down and saw that my swords were uncovered. I recovered them then looked back at her. "These are dangerous times. I'm cautious around everyone, even my beloved Yoshio."

"Oh, do you mean that demonic priestess that calls herself the servant of Nanaki?" Hiroki growled.

"Yes, she is one of many threats," Sosuke spoke before I growled.

I spent the rest of the trip, fuming in silence. When we stopped that night, I sat down far from the fire. Sosuke didn't say anything but stayed near me.

The next day when we arrived at the village, it was midday. We thanked the couple for their kindness then they hurried off. We walked into the village and I sighed.

"Whats the last symbol?" Sosuke asked as we entered the room we were staying at.

"Balri," I replied, uncovering the necklace. "Who did you know in this village?"

"She was a huntress, who lived outside the village. At one time, I had been injured badly and fell near their house. She healed me," he spoke sitting on the bed.

"Why is it that the warriors you know are female?" I fumed, taking off my swords and sitting on the floor.

"It's not my fault," he laughed as he studied me.

I sighed, knowing that I was acting like a child. "What was her name?"

"Amaya, but you must realize that I don't go for humans," he smiled. "Come here Satikina."

I looked at him and stuck out my tongue. He growled and in a flash, he pulled me to the bed and he was on top of me. I remained still and pouted at him. He pressed his lips on mine and then pulled away.

"Are you done fuming? I've noticed that since that couple talked about you like that, you've been silent. There is no need to take your anger out on people," he whispered, resting his face in the hollow of my neck.

I sighed and relaxed under him. "I guess I'm done."

He chuckled and lifted his head to look at me. I lifted my hands up and took off the Pawashiru necklace, missing his silvery blue hair. He relaxed his body on top of mine and lowered his head back to my neck. He nibbled the skin and I moaned.

"I thought I claimed dominance," I whined and rolled on top of him.

"Maybe I just want to challenge your dominance," he smiled, moving his hands up my bare thighs. "This dress is very convenient when we're like this."

* * *

**_Please read and review._**


	37. Dominates and Actings

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_He chuckled and lifted his head to look at me. I lifted my hands up and took off the Pawashiru necklace, missing his silvery blue hair. He relaxed his body on top of mine and lowered his head back to my neck. He nibbled the skin and I moaned._

_"I thought I claimed dominance," I whined and rolled on top of him._

_"Maybe I just want to challenge your dominance," he smiled, moving his hands up my bare thighs. "This dress is very convenient when we're like this."_

* * *

**Now:**

I smiled and kissed him. He opened his mouth and I plunged my tongue in and kissed him hard. It was a fight for dominance and he won by biting my tongue. I growled as he rolled on top of me, again. One of his hands went under the fabric of my dress and rubbed me outside of the shorts. My breath came out shaky as he went up and went inside of my shorts to play with my opening which was becoming wet.

He plunged a finger in and I gasped. He added another finger as he started kissing me again. The kiss was slow at first but as Sosuke's need to be dominant, the kiss became harder as he moved his fingers faster inside of me. I moaned as he moved faster and rougher. I squirmed around him as an orgasm hit me and he growled against my lips.

Slowly he pulled his fingers out and started to lick them clean. I watched him through glazed eyes and then he came back and kissed me and I could taste myself in his mouth. He moved his mouth down to my neck and his teeth sunk into my flesh, drawing blood. I became still against him as he marked me. When he pulled away, there was a little bit of blood on his lips. I sat up and licked my blood away and kissed him again.

"Damn," I muttered. "Why'd you have to dominate me?"

He laughed and laid down and pulled me into his arms. I smiled and snuggled into him and closed my eyes. His hands moved up and down my back and I fell into the darkness of sleep.

I opened my eyes and found myself in the empty bed. I sat up and looked around. Sosuke's sword was still here so I knew he was still here somewhere. I walked into the bathroom and froze. He was wrapping a towel around his waist and then turned around.

"Morning," he smiled.

I nodded and studied him. His chest was perfectly sculpted and he built to utter perfection. He kissed my forehead and walked out into the main room to get dressed. He was buttoning his pants when I came in and I wrapped my arms around him, kissing the muscles of his back. I slid my hands down his arms and rested on top of his wrists which were still on the button of his pants.

I felt him shake a little as I brushed my fingers along the skin right above his pants. I smiled and he knew I was fighting for the dominance of this relationship. His hands gripped my wrists and pried me away. He pulled me around to face him and I pouted at him.

"We have a warrior to find Satikina," he laughed, kissing my pouting lip.

Having an idea, I pulled away from him, turning my back him. "You definitely know how to ruin something fun…" I sniffed, pretended to be sad, and let my shoulders slump forward.

I walked away from him and sniffled. I heard him groan and walked towards me, "Satikina…"

"No." I made my voice shake, pulling away from him as he tried to pull me to him. "We need to find that last warrior."

"Look at me," he growled.

"No!" This was actually starting to hurt me as I refused him and I felt something wet roll down my cheek.

He gripped my upper arm tightly and turned me towards him. He saw my face and I saw anguish flash through his eyes. I looked down at his bare chest and took a shaky breath. I had too much credit for being such a good actress when I wanted. His hand on my arm loosened and came up to lift my chin up to him.

He pressed his lips to mine as he gave in. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and pulled myself closer, deepening the kiss. He lifted me off the floor and I wrapped my legs against his waist as he walked forward to the bed. Once he was hovering over me, waist in between my legs, I let one of my hands slid down his chest while my other hand tangled into his silvery-blue hair.

I traced all his muscles, making my way down his chest and he shuttered above me. As my air was almost gone, his lips left mine but never left my skin as he kissed down my neck. My fingers made their way to the edge of his pants and went inside the fabric a few inches and he flinched. I pushed against him and rolled on top. I kissed his bare chest, following the movements my fingers had moments before and when I kissed his lower stomach a sound escaped his throat.

I lifted my head a few inches to look at him and his eyes were closed. I smiled and kissed his stomach, making another sound escape. I reached his pants and licked the skin along the edge. His hands came to my shoulders and pushed me away.

"You continue this and I may lose control," he gasped.

"Who said you had to keep control?" I whispered, kissing his neck.

"We mustn't waste time to find the seventh warrior," he whispered.

"There is always time," I breathed, kissing right below his ear. "It doesn't take that long to get back to the others. Relax."

His hands slid down my shoulders to my waist and lifted me a little before he got on top again. "I'm the dominant one," he growled, sliding my tunic up my stomach.

He pulled off the fabric roughly and went to kiss the new skin. As he slid one of his hands inside my shorts, he pulled the tip of one of my breasts into his mouth and sucked hard. I moaned and felt my eyes roll back into my head.

**_"Satikina," the voice of Nanaki echoed through my mind disapprovingly. "I know you love this, but don't you have a job to do?"_**

**_"Leave me alone for a few minutes," I muttered back._**

**_"There are enemies everywhere. Just be on your guard and don't let Sosuke fully claim you and make you his mate," he sighed._**

After Nanaki left my mind, I felt a little tired. Sosuke was hovering over me, pressing himself against me as he kissed my neck. I smiled and pushed on his shoulders to be able to look at him. He looked down at me, smiling softly as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"You are so not the dominant one," I laughed. "If you were, you would have never fallen in my trap so easily."

His eyes narrowed. "What?"

"That whole crying, pulling away thing earlier was an act," I smiled propping myself on my elbows. "You may have marked your dominance, but I am still in control. We need to go find Balri."

He sat up and I hurried off the bed into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and washed myself clean of the blood from Sosuke biting me last night and a couple other fluids. As I came out and wrapped myself in a towel, Sosuke came in with my bag.

I pulled out my black undershirt so I could hide my face, my red battle tunic, black leggings and black corset. I slid on a pair of shorts and bra before sliding on the leggings and undershirt. The mask part of the undershirt hung around my neck and I slid on my tunic and corset. I strapped my dagger to my thigh then pulled on my black thigh-high boots.

Sosuke leaned against the door, watching me while deep in thought. His eyes turned red and I watched him as he talked to his beast. After a few minutes, I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. He moved and wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on top of my head.

"What was your beast saying?" I whispered.

"He's just talking nonsense. He was always unable to talk in complete sentences and it gives me a headache. Too bad I can't cage him away all the time," he chuckled, but I heard something else in his voice.

He was hiding something from me, something he didn't want me to know. Was it for my safety or was he just not wanting to tell me the truth? Did he not trust me?

I pulled back and walked into the main room and strapped my swords to my back. He pulled on his shirt and strapped his sword to his waist. I saw him pick something up and I realized that it was the Pawashiru necklace. He put it in a pocket and I looked at him.

"What are you not telling me?" I whispered, pulling up the fabric to cover my face.

"I'm not hiding anything if that's what you mean," he lied.

"Bullshit," I snapped then my voice fell as I turned away from him. "Do you not trust me?"

"Satikina…"

"Come on, let's go look around."

"Satikina," he growled and gripped my arm. "I am trying to talk to you and all you are doing is pushing me away."

"If you don't know how to trust me, then you are in the wrong relationship," I snapped, narrowing my eyes at him.

* * *

**_Please read and review._**


	38. Revelations and Setbacks

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"Come on, let's go look around."_

_"Satikina," he growled and gripped my arm. "I am trying to talk to you and all you are doing is pushing me away."_

_"If you don't know how to trust me, then you are in the wrong relationship," I snapped, narrowing my eyes at him._

* * *

**Now:**

-Sosuke-

I watched Satikina as she got dressed and my beast popped into my mind.

**_'You mate her,'_** he whispered.

_'What?' _I was surprised.

**_'Have you never thought about that? I have…since she first marked dominance.'_**

_'I…have you already chosen her for sure?'_

**_'Yes, I have…'_**

"What was your beast saying?" she whispered against my chest.

"He's just talking nonsense. He was always unable to talk in complete sentences and it gives me a headache. Too bad I can't cage him away all the time," I chuckled, not sure I wanted to tell her the truth.

She pulled back and walked into the main room and strapped her swords to her back. I pulled on my shirt and strapped my sword to my waist. I found the Pawashiru necklace in a corner and picked up. I put it in a pocket and Satikina looked at me.

"What are you not telling me?" she whispered covering her face with the elongated collar of her black undershirt.

"I'm not hiding anything if that's what you mean," I lied.

"Bullshit," she snapped then her voice fell as she turned away from me. "Do you not trust me?"

"Satikina…"

"Come on, let's go look around."

"Satikina," I growled and gripped her arm. "I am trying to talk to you and all you are doing is pushing me away."

"If you don't know how to trust me, then you are in the wrong relationship," she snapped, narrowing her eyes.

I couldn't move. Even though her eyes were hard and cold, I could see the anguish as she said that sentence. She pulled out of my grip and walked out of the room before I could say anything else. I followed her out, wondering how I could fix this. She was angry and hurt because she thought I didn't trust her. I followed her and struggled with how much this was hurting.

**_'You hurt her!' _**my beast growled. **_'Tell her truth! She push us away cause you stubborn!'_**

_'Shut up you insufferable beast! I will fix this,' _I growled.

**_'When? You lose her if not fix problem!'_** the beast growled before disappearing.

"Satikina," I spoke, catching up to her. "We need to talk…"

"Sosuke?" a voice squealed. I looked towards the voice and saw the huntress who had healed me those years ago. "It's really you!"

* * *

-Satikina-

The huntress had long blond hair that was in two braids to her waist and blue eyes. She wore a purple tunic over black pants into black boots. On her head was a purple hat and I noticed a single glove on her right wrist that went up into her sleeve. Strung across her back were a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"Amaya…" Sosuke spoke hesitantly. His voice held some sort of deep emotion that I couldn't really place. I backed away and leaned against a tree as the huntress flung herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. I narrowed my eyes as Sosuke just stood there, surprised.

"You came back! Just like you promised," she giggled.

"Um… I…didn't come back on any promises… I'm helping someone…" he stammered, prying her off of him.

"Who?" she looked up at him, not as energetic.

He looked to where I had been and his eyes widened. He looked around and his eyes finally met my narrowed eyes which was full of hatred and sadness. The huntress followed his gaze and looked at me. I met her gaze and she shrank back behind Sosuke. He came over and stood in front of me.

"Why are you over here?" he whispered.

"I was giving you some space with your little '_friend_,'" I spoke, empty of emotion.

"Satikina…"

"Is this what you were hiding? Some past romance?" I snapped, pushing off the tree.

"It's not like that…"

"Really, _'it's not like that_?'" I quoted bitterly. "You see her and emotions take over… She hugs you as if you were a lover… You make some promises to her… How is it _not_ like that?"

"This isn't what I was talking to my beast about…what I didn't tell you about… The thing that has been on my mind was about you," he whispered, pulling my chin to make me look at him. "I want to make you my mate, Satikina."

I blinked and my anger slowly fled. "Then how do you explain your relationship with her?"

"There is nothing between me and her. She healed me and in those few months, she thought there was something there. I was only in this village because I was so wounded that my beast couldn't keep up trying to heal me," he whispered in my ear as he rested his hands on my waist. "For me, there is only you."

"Sosuke, who is she?" the huntress growled, walking over as she glared at me.

"Watch what you say," I growled, pushing Sosuke away.

"Be nice Lilia," Sosuke growled, looking at me with cautious eyes.

"You don't own me, Sosuke."

"Yes, actually I did. I did claim you as mine, remember?" he smiled.

"Is she a wolf Youkai too?" the huntress inquired.

"How much have you told this human?" I growled in Sosuke's ear.

"She figured it out when she first found me bleeding," he replied before kissing my covered neck.

"I am not a wolf Youkai, human, don't assume things that you would never understand," I snapped.

"Calm down Lilia, remember what your father said. Don't lose control," Sosuke spoke, pulling back.

"You brought an unstable demon?" the huntress exclaimed.

"You are really getting on my nerves human. I am not unstable."

"Whatever," she sighed. "So…Sosuke would you care to join us for dinner? Father would be ecstatic to see you again."

"Of course," Sosuke bowed slightly, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Shall we, Lilia?"

Amaya led the way down the street to the outskirts of the village as the sun went down. I looked around and saw a few buildings build into the trees with only one ladder as the way up and bridges connecting the three buildings. Light flooded out of all three open doorways and I saw an old man stumble across a bridge.

"Father, you promised!" Amaya snapped, climbing up the ladder skillfully. "You promised not to drink!"

"Amaya?" the old man slurred. "So the mighty huntress finally returns. Haven't seen you for a couple years."

I looked at Sosuke as we jumped up onto the bridge. His face was full of curiosity as he studied the old man. I pulled away from him and stayed back as he walked forward.

"Sosuke… is that you?" the man swayed.

"Xaviko, it's been a few years," he bowed. "This is Lilia, descendant of Dracolt, Master of Fire and Wind."

"A Hankai?" his eyes widened. "You're powerful young one."

"I've heard that term before…what does it mean exactly?" I walked forward.

"A Hankai is in between a Youkai and a Hanyou, but stronger than both…"

"Sorry, I need to get him to bed…"

"No, Amaya. I've never felt better," Xaviko interrupted.

"Father, what's…Amaya, you're back!" a young man came out of the house.

"Aero, how long have you been back?" Amaya was surprised.

"A few days," the man smiled. He was tall with broad shoulders and messy brown hair that framed his face and greed eyes. Strapped at his waist was a sword. "Who are they? Demons?"

"Aero, this is Sosuke and Lilia," Amaya spoke. When she looked at Sosuke, she smiled but when she met my gaze her face went hard.

"The Sosuke that you cared for those years ago?" Aero's eyes widened.

* * *

-Sosuke-

Aero was truly surprised.

"You must be Amaya's older brother," I smiled. "She told me much about you when she helped me."

Satikina made a discussed sound and walked off. I turned around and watched as she jumped into a tree and climbed higher. She laid on a branch and looked up through the branches.

"Does she always hide her face?" Aero asked.

I looked at him and he was staring at her with lust in his eyes. "Yes, especially around people she doesn't know," I growled.

"Does she talk?"

"Lilia is quite verbal when she wants to be," Amaya spoke sourly.

Aero walked past me and jumped into tree towards Satikina. She sat up and watched him as he came closer. From where I stood, her face was emotionless but a few tears sparkled in the light before she wiped them away.

"Shall we go inside?" Xaviko spoke after a minute of silence.

"Sure," I spoke, pulling my gaze away from Satikina and followed the old man inside. "Amaya, I need to talk to you."

"What is it, Sosuke?" she gushed, eyes bright.

"You need to stop this…this infactuation you have for me will get you nowhere. I don't feel that way for you, I never have. I am Lilia's only. Stop being so bitter towards her and be nice," I spoke, seriously.

Her face fell as my words sank in. "Are you two mated?"

"Not yet. Lilia's position makes it impossible at the moment but we will be one day." I knew about the rules in summoning Nanaki.

* * *

-Satikina-

I walked away from the group, frustrated. Sosuke said there was nothing between him and Amaya but she kept pushing at him and he wasn't doing anything about it. I looked up at the sky through the branches. I was so frustrated that I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

I heard someone coming up from lower branches so I sat up and watched. I dried my face quickly as the man Aero climbed towards me. As he sat down, I noticed that he wasn't even winded after the high climb.

"What are you doing up here?" he spoke gently.

"Thinking," I whispered, narrowing my eyes.

"Why do you hide your face?"

"Because I can."

"May I see your face?" he moved closer. I stiffened but didn't move even though my body was yelling at me to stay away. Aero was only human. "You're eyes are exquisite."

I breathed in slowly and watched his every move. His hands lifted slowly and his fingers slid inside the fabric of my mask and slid it down slowly over my nose, mouth and chin so it rested around my neck. He caressed my cheek and my eyes started to close. He leaned closer and kissed me before I could react.

He pulled back and moved his hand down and let his fingers slid down my neck and inside of my undershirt. His fingers went over the chain of my necklace and he pulled it out, curious. I opened my eyes and tensed as his eyes bugled as he looked at the amulet.

"What is this…?" he growled. I jerked back, and shoved it back in my shirt and pulled up my mask. He could see the fear in my eyes. "What is that necklace?"

"Don't," I growled, scooting away.

He kept coming closer so I slapped him as hard as I could before jumping out of the tree and landing on the bridge. I looked up and saw him jump out and do a flip, landing a few feet away. I started to run along the walk way, looking back as he drew his sword with a furious expression. I ran into someone and screamed.

"Lilia?"

I silenced myself and looked up. Sosuke looked down at me confused, hands on my shoulders. I looked behind me at Aero and scrambled behind Sosuke, hiding my face in his hair and tunic.

"What did he do?" Sosuke growled.

"I wasn't thinking… He pulled down my mask and kissed me before I could do anything. Then he found the amulet and got furious when I slapped him," I whimpered.

Sosuke pulled me into the house and into a corner. He pulled me against his chest as Aero came in, sword still drawn and cheek red from my slap. Amaya came in from another room and laughed seeing his face.

"What did you do this time, you lecher?" she giggled.

"My training kicked in…" he blinked and looked around confused. "She wears the amulet of Nanaki," he breathed and I stiffened in Sosuke's arms.

The room went silent; you'd be able to hear a pin hit the floor. Amaya and Aero looked at each other sending some sort of message with their eyes. Then Amaya turned towards us and stared at me, eyes wide.

"Did you say Nanaki?" Xaviko came in, breathing hard.

"The demoness wears His amulet of the seven-pointed star," Aero's voice became hard.

"The rumors are true then…the priestess is a demon…" Xaviko whispered.

"Who told you?" I whispered.

"My commander, Kijo."

My eyes bulged and my voice shook as I spoke. "What are you going to do now?"

"Nothing… I don't agree with his motives in dealing with you. Amaya show them," Aero sighed.

Amaya pulled off her long glove and walked towards Sosuke and me. She showed me her wrist and I gasped. Her wrist was covered in scars and on top of them, unblemished, was the mark of Balri.

"No matter how many times I've tried to rid myself of this mark, it just reappears," Amaya's voice quavered.

"You did it, Satikina. You've found the final warrior." Sosuke tightened his arms around me.

"You've found the others already?" Xaviko gasped and I nodded. "You should leave in the morning and join the others…"

"Lieutenant Aero, are you there?" a familiar voice called up from the ground.

"Oh, no…" Aero went visibly pale.

"How did we not sense him?" I gasped.

"Who?" Amaya, Xaviko and Sosuke spoke at the same time.

"Kijo," I growled.

* * *

**_Please read and review._**


	39. In The Ruins Near The Mountain

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"Lieutenant Aero, are you there?" a familiar voice called up from the ground._

_"Oh, no…" Aero went visibly pale._

_"How did we not sense him?" I gasped._

_"Who?" Amaya, Xaviko and Sosuke spoke at the same time._

_"Kijo," I growled._

* * *

**Now:**

"I'll be right down, commander," Aero called.

"I'll come up, thank you. I want to meet this amazing family of yours," Kijo replied and I heard him start to climb the ladder.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered.

"This way," Amaya pulled me and Sosuke into another room. "You need to hide."

"Sosuke, stay here and protect Balri. Kijo doesn't know you, you're safe. Once I'm out of the village, I will call Dracolt."

"I may not like it but it is necessary," Sosuke whispered pulling me to him.

"Make sure you get my bag from our room, I won't be able to take it the way I will be traveling once I meet up with Dracolt. I will see you in Parkel soon," I whispered and he kissed my masked lips before I ran out of there as fast as I could.

At the room where we had stayed, I took off my swords and laid them next to the bags. I took off everything, then slid back on a pair of shorts and a tunic wrap that went from just above my breast to mid thigh. I pulled on my white cloak and strapped my dagger to my thigh. I ran out of the room, bare foot. I didn't want to leave my weapons but it would have been a hassle to deal with them.

As I ran through the streets, I ignored every weird look that I was given as I sprinted past them. I ran into the trees for cover and they lashed out at me but I didn't care. I had to get away from Kijo as soon as I could. I was in a danger that I didn't know how bad it was and I needed to trust Sosuke to get Balri to Parkel.

I called Dracolt as once I saw an open field beyond the trees as the sun started to rise. I had been running all night and in the morning and just barely got out o the trees. I fell to the ground as soon as I was out of the forest and I knelt there bleeding and coughing for air when Dracolt finally arrived.

"Kina, what happened?" he ran to me and helped me stand.

"Kijo showed up… Sosuke is with the last warrior…and will get her to Parkel…" I gasped, as my lungs protested for air.

He reached up and took off my jewelry, dagger and clothes and I knelt in front of him nude. "Transform. Since I'll be getting you back to Parkel, I'll teach you a few things on the way."

* * *

-Sosuke-

"Commander Kijo, what an honor!" Aero bowed, regaining his composure as the blond man came in.

Amaya sat in the corner and slid her elbow-length glove back on, carefully hiding her mark. I leaned against a wall with my swords in my lap. Xaviko was sitting at the table, drinking tea as his eyes narrowed the slightest.

"What brings you to our lovely village?" Xaviko smiled.

"The demon priestess," Kijo muttered.

"What? Here in Hunitlak?" Aero coughed. "Why would she be here?"

"I don't know but my sources said that she's here." He tapped his head, smiling. "I was on this end of the village and thought I'd stop by and see how the soldier life is treating you and to meet your family."

"I'm doing well, commander. I am able to put my talents to use for more than just hunting and earning little money for my game."

"Who are you? Do you realize that he is a demon, Aero?" Kijo growled, glaring at me.

"Yes, we do," Xaviko smiled, pleased that the man wasn't happy. "He is a good friend of the family."

"Oh, okay," Kijo relaxed.

"Speaking of friends…Amaya shouldn't you two be getting on your way to go visit Lilia?" Aero spoke, emotionless.

"Oh my God! I completely forgot…some friend I am." Amaya stood up, playing along. Thank you brother for reminding me. Come on Yuio."

She hugged her brother and father then pulled me to my feet. She pulled me out through the front door, only pausing to get her weapons and say one last good-bye. We jumped off the bridge and hurried to the village.

"Yuio?" I laughed once we were at the hotel.

"Yeah, that was my little brother's name. He died a year ago on a hunt," Amaya whispered.

"I'm sorry."

I put a comforting arm around her as we walked up the stairs and into the room. Satikina's clothes were lying on the bed with her boots. I put them in her bag and picked it up and slung it across my back and held her swords.

"Is she really the Priestess of Nanaki?" Amaya whispered.

"Yes," I laughed.

"But…don't you know that no priestess has ever survived the summoning of a god?" she became serious.

"Nanaki has spoken to Satikina many times about this. Never before has a god picked a priestess of demonic nature." I turned on her. "Don't underestimate your priestess."

"Sorry if I insulted anyone," her voice shook slightly.

"Let's go, we'll take my way of traveling. We need to get to Parkel before Satikina, to be able to explain some things." I walked out of the door.

Once out of the village, I pulled Amaya onto my back and jumped into the air. The flight to Parkel was silent which only took a few hours. I landed outside the city and put on the Pawashiru necklace and pulled Amaya along. The guards let us into the palace as if they were expecting me and Ikaku hurried over.

"Yoshio, where is Kina? Who is she?"

"This is the final warrior. Kijo showed up at Hunitlak and Satikina told me to get her here safely. She is with Dracolt," I explained, releasing Amaya's wrist.

"Crenca is here safely…Dracolt said that Kina sent them here as you two hurried to the last village."

"Yes, that is true. Now you have all seven warriors and now…we wait…"

"Wait for what?" the prince walked over.

"Satikina's grand entrance," I smiled. "Don't shoot down any demons if they start descending towards the palace."

* * *

-Dracolt-

I sat on Satikina's back as we flew northwest. We had worked on her control over the demon the past three days and now she demanded we visit a village near the Fire Mountain. She stayed silent and didn't even complain that I was on her back.

When we were near, Satikina circled the forest a few times before diving and tucking in her wings. A hundred feet from the trees, she opened her wings and landed in a small clearing. I jumped off and she transformed back. She finally learned how to shift back and forth and not have her clothes shredded. She was wearing a 2 piece sea green kimono. The top piece was greed with gold edging and the other piece was a cream colored with embroidered sleeves. I had bought it for her in the West Capital of Klapri. She had kept her face hidden there saying that she had killed the prince.

"Is this it?" I asked. All I saw was rubble of rock.

"Yes, I smell both of them even though it's faint," she smiled.

"Who?" I couldn't smell anything so it proved that her senses were stronger than mine.

"The sons of the Demon Fang lived here long ago."

"Who dares trespass my lands?" a deep voice echoed around us as they spoke each word slowly.

"How did we not sense another demon?" I growled.

"He's good. Not as old as you are though. Come out and play, Youkai," Satikina laughed.

A man entered the clearing. He had long silvery blue hair like Sosuke and had one set of claw marks on his cheeks and an 8-pointed star on his forehead. Wind swirled around the clearing as I studied the man.

"Takimoku…" I gasped.

"This is the Great Demon Fang?" Satikina giggled.

"Satikina, behave yourself!" I snapped.

"Sorry, but I can't help it. Sosuke and Ikaku hold themselves better than this guy," she smiled, forcing herself not to keep laughing.

"You know my sons?" Takimoku moved closer and Satikina's face went blank as she looked at him.

"Yes, both have been very helpful to me," Satikina whispered.

"Dracolt…? I thought you were dead!" the demon's face was in complete shock.

"I could say the same," I smiled.

"What is this child?" Takimoku started circling Satikina and she stiffened.

"She is my descendant and the Priestess of Nanaki."

"I am Hankai," she spoke quietly, posture still stiff. I noticed that her hands were clenched into fists tightly. "You sons know your still alive just not your location. Come with my father and me and see them."

"No," Takimoku growled and started to walk away.

"They are your sons! They have the right to see you!" Satikina's frame started to shake. "Don't make me…"

"I'd listen to her if I were you. She can be worse than you and your boys put together," I laughed and watched Satikina change.

Takimoku turned around right as she pounced at him. Her front claws pressed down on his shoulders since she was still a small dragon. She growled and smoke burst from her mouth into his face.

I walked over, smiling. "I'd come if I were you, Takimoku. She tends to get her way, one way or another and she does have a point. Your sons do have a right to see you."

"Very well, I'll go," his voice shook a little then Satikina released him.

* * *

**_Please read and review._**


	40. Silent Burdens

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"I'd listen to her if I were you. She can be worse than you and your boys put together," I laughed and watched Satikina change._

_Takimoku turned around right as she pounced at him. Her front claws pressed down on his shoulders since she was still a small dragon. She growled and smoke burst from her mouth into his face._

_I walked over, smiling. "I'd come if I were you, Takimoku. She tends to get her way, one way or another and she does have a point. Your sons do have a right to see you."_

_"Very well, I'll go," his voice shook a little then Satikina released him._

* * *

**Now:**

-Ikaku-

"Yoshio, what are you hiding?" I growled as we sat in the inner courtyard.

"Nothing that won't be explained shortly," the human laughed.

"Shortly? It's been days since you came with the last warrior!"

"Satikina will be here so…"

"Demons!" a soldier yelled.

Yoshio bolted towards the main courtyard, smiling as he went and I followed. As we entered from the west side, the seven warriors entered from the east side. Two dragons and a large wolf demon were descending towards us.

"Don't attack them!" Yoshiro yelled.

The wolf descended first then the larger dragon which I assumed was Dracolt. The small dragon hovered for a few minutes then finally landed. It was a third of the size of the two Youkai demons. The dragon and wolf transformed and there stood Dracolt and…Takimoku. The small dragon started shifting and in an instant the dragon was gone and there stood Kina.

"Kina?" I ran to her, closely followed by Yoshio. "How is this possible…?"

She looked at me then smiled at Yoshiro. "Come here," she whispered, looking at him, and my heart clenched slightly.

Yoshio walked closer and she moved her arms around him and she took something off from around his neck. He started transforming and in the place of the human Yoshio, stood Sosuke. I watched the two of them as they looked at each other. Then a wind went around the courtyard and both their scents swirled around me.

"You…marked her…?" I growled.

"Sit, Ikaku," Kina sighed looking at me.

THUMP!

"If you want to be technical, Ikaku, I marked him first. Then he decided to challenge my dominance," she laughed, walking past me.

"What…?" I whispered, standing up.

"You heard me Ikaku."

"How long has this been happening?"

"Since you started pushing me away at Storkan…"

"Is that why you haven't…"

"Satikina?" Sosuke's voice stopped me.

She swayed and Sosuke caught her as she started to fall. Her eyes were pure white and her face was blank. Her heart was beating rapidly but she wasn't breathing.

"Satikina!" Kauris cried.

Dracolt ran over and crouched in front of her. Takimoku followed with concern on his face. She was not responding to the three Youkai surrounding her. The warriors and guards made a lose circle around her, everyone worried for their Priestess.

After a few minutes, she blinked and her green eyes were back. She took a deep breath and I saw her eyes tear up. I heard a sigh of relief run through the entire courtyard as they saw her stand up slowly with Dracolt's and Takimoku's help.

"Are you okay, Satikina?" Sosuke whispered.

"…yeah…" her voice shook with uncertainty. "I just need to lie down…"

Dracolt picked her up and walked off as Sosuke grasped Takimoku's arm in greeting. The soldiers went back to their stations and the warriors hesitated before walking back to dinner.

"Sosuke you have become quite the TaiYoukai," Takimoku smiled and I shuffled over to them. He was my father after all. "Ikaku…look how you've grown!"

Takimoku embraced me tightly, unlike his greeting with Sosuke and I growled. He pulled back with a mixture with confusion and sadness flashing through his eyes. I saw Sosuke behind him, glaring in disapproval.

"Father," I bowed respectfully.

"Oh Ikaku, what am I going to do with you?" Takimoku laughed. "Your mothers have brought you two up well."

* * *

-Satikina-

"You…marked her…?" Ikaku growled, catching our scents in the light wind.

"Sit, Ikaku," I sighed, looking at the Hanyou.

THUMP!

"If you want to be technical, Ikaku, I marked him first. Then he decided to challenge my dominance," I laughed, walking past him as he kissed the dirt.

"What…?" he whispered as I heard him standing up.

"You heard me Ikaku."

"How long has this been happening?"

"Since you started pushing me away at Storkan…"

"Is that why you haven't…"

I didn't hear anymore as I felt Nanaki summon me to his world.

**_"Come to me Satikina," Nanaki smiled, opened his arms._**

**_"What's wrong?" I whispered, walking closer but didn't go into his arms._**

**_He sighed deeply, letting his arms fall to his sides. "Your future has become uncertain to me. Each day, your power increases…I don't know your limits…if you even have one. In the beginning, I could see what your future was, but now…"_**

**_"Why me…of all the people you could have picked, why did you pick me?"_**

**_"You were already connected to this world through Kairara. It was your connection with her and your shrine that I picked you. Even if you had been a simple human, I would have still chosen you to be the priestess to help these people. Now, after you summon me, there are some important things I may be able to tell you concerning you staying in this world, but for now, prepare to take your place in summoning me."_**

**_"Nanaki…are you saying that I can't stay?" my voice shook as I fell to my knees._**

**_"I don't know yet. Like I said, your future is not clear anymore." He knelt in front of me._**

**_"Very well…" I sighed. I would not cry in front of a god. _**

**_"In two days time, there will be an eclipse. That will be the best time to be able to summon me," he spoke, releasing my spirit back to my body._**

I opened my eyes and saw myself surrounded by people, all which looked concerned. Dracolt and Takimoku helped me stand up. I felt very weak and felt tears threatening to fall down my cheeks.

"Are you okay, Satikina?" Sosuke whispered.

"…yeah…I just need to lie down…"

Dracolt picked me up and walked off towards my room. Dracolt laid me on my bed and sat next to me as my tears finally won. I shook and felt a whimper escape my throat.

"Are you really okay?" he whispered.

"No…Nanaki just called me to him and told me that it's possible that I won't be able to stay in this world after I've summoned him…" I cried.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "Everything will work out in the end…"

There was a knock on the door and Harka came in with something in his arms. "Forgive my intrusion, but I've brought the summoning scrolls and priestess garb."

"It's alright… you need to have all the warriors ready in two days. I have been informed that there's going to be an eclipse and that will be the best time to summon Nanaki," I smiled.

"Okay, I'll get them together and tell them their part in this," he smiled then and left quickly.

"You're not going to tell them?" Dracolt whispered.

"No… if I did, they'd probably not let me summon him," I sighed.

"True," he chuckled, half-heartedly. "I'll go so you can get some rest."

He left quietly as I pulled the covers over me.

I woke up the next day and groaned. I really didn't want to get up but I knew I needed to. I rolled out of bed and saw my bag in the corner. I pulled out a black dress that had a slit up the front of one thigh and had long flowy sleeves. The collar was a v-neck and plunged down to above my naval.

I walked out of my room and the sun had just barely gone down. I felt everyone in the dining room eating and I walked into the inner courtyard. I walked across the pond and stood on a flat rock that was in the center of it. I looked up at the stars that were coming out and opened my mind to Nanaki needing answers.

**_"Nanaki?" I whispered, looking around the white palace._**

**_"I'm here," Nanaki called, coming down the staircase._**

**_"We need to talk before I summon you," I growled. "Why can I not stay? I am a Hankai and I belong here, not in world where power and demons don't exist."_**

**_"I know that Satikina. You were born there but you belong here. It is complicated, but some things are beyond my control," he sighed walking to me._**

**_"Bastard, you make no sense. You're a god! How can one thing not be in your control?" I cried, punching him in the gut. He flinched but didn't move._**

**_"What's that for?" he forced himself not to smile._**

**_"All this uncertainty, I hate it!" I yelled._**

**_"I know and I'm sorry that I can't give you an answer. I have to go, sorry, but I'll see you again during the eclipse," he whispered then left._**

* * *

-Ikaku-

I left the dining room early and felt Kina nearby. I entered the inner courtyard and found her standing on the pond, looking at the stars. It would have been fine if not for the fact that her eyes were white again.

"Kina?" I called and got no response. I hurried to the edge of the pond and called her again.

Something in her face changed and her demonic marks appeared but her eyes stayed white. After a few minutes her eyes finally changed black and she growled. She threw a fireball into the sky and I scrambled behind a tree for cover. She released more attacks and it looked like there were fireworks in the sky. Her anger spiked and she screamed into the air.

Slowly, the demons, warriors and soldiers came out to see what was going on as she shot two more fireballs. I looked across the courtyard and caught sight of Dracolt, who was very sad as he looked at his descendant. It was as if he knew exactly why she was this angry.

Kina finally looked around and her face visibly paled as she saw the witnesses to her rage. She drew out wings and jumped into the sky and landed on the center and tallest tower of the palace. Even from here, we could clearly hear her scream. I ran over to Dracolt wanting answers that he probably had.

"You know something, Dracolt," I growled as people dispersed. Sosuke and Takimoku came over as well to interrogate. "What are you hiding about her?"

"I can't," he whispered, looking at her silhouette on the tower. "She needs to be able to tell people when she's ready for them to know."

"That wasn't a rage-filled scream, Dracolt, it was a pain-filled one," Sosuke growled.

"I know, but I can't…I promised her that I wouldn't…"

"What is going on?" Sosuke growled.

"Why don't you ask her?" Dracolt snapped. "It cannot be me who tells everyone, it has to be her. But don't count on any answers though, because she needs to be able to have a clear head for the summoning tomorrow."

The sky became brighter as more fireballs entered the sky and another scream echoed through the night. Dracolt groaned as if pained and his hands clenched. It was maddening to just stand there and not know what was going on.

"Shouldn't you seal her power before it is released?" Takimoku spoke as if thinking aloud.

"I should but I won't. She needs this…to release these emotions to have a clear head," Dracolt whispered then walked off.

* * *

**_Please read and review._**


	41. Summoning Nanaki

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"What is going on?" Sosuke growled._

_"Why don't you ask her?" Dracolt snapped. "It cannot be me who tells everyone, it has to be her. But don't count on any answers though, because she needs to be able to have a clear head for the summoning tomorrow."_

_The sky became brighter as more fireballs entered the sky and another scream echoed through the night. Dracolt groaned as if pained and his hands clenched. It was maddening to just stand there and not know what was going on._

_"Shouldn't you seal her power before it is released?" Takimoku spoke as if thinking aloud._

_"I should but I won't. She needs this…to release these emotions to have a clear head," Dracolt whispered then walked off._

* * *

**Now:**

-Satikina-

_Damn that God! _ I thought, throwing a fireball at the sky. At least I had enough sanity that I wasn't attacking or killing anyone. I fired a few more and screamed at the sky, knowing that Nanaki was most-likely watching. I kept up my fire attacks for a few minutes before I heard someone behind me.

I spun and saw almost everyone from the palace, standing around the pond, watching me with confusion and concern. I felt myself go cold so I drew my wings and jumped out of the courtyard and landed on the tallest tower of the palace.

When I landed, I let out all the pain and embarrassment in one long cry. A few more fireballs lit the sky and I let out one last scream that ended only when my air did. I collapsed to my knees and cried softly as I saw my marks disappear.

I finally calmed down and looked around at the palace grounds. They were deserted except the night guards. I descended from the tower and landed outside my room and ran inside. I walked into the bathroom and filled the tub. I sank into the water and seconds later someone entered my bedroom. I sank lower so only the upper half of my face was out of the murky water.

Kalot entered with Kauris at his side. They never went anywhere without each other now. I saw Kalot turn a light pink but pretended to ignore it and pulled a chair up to the side of the tub.

"Kauris saw you come back and wanted to check on you," Kalot spoke, pulling Kauris on his lap.

"I'm okay…I think. I just got frustrated," I whispered truthfully.

"At least you didn't lose control of your demon," Kauris smiled hopeful. "Kalot has told me stories of Youkai losing control…"

"I think I was close…until I saw everyone standing there in the courtyard…" I whispered, pulling my legs up and wrapped my arms around them and rested my head on my knees, which were barely out of the water.

"But you didn't, Kina. That is what is important. No one was hurt," Kalot reasoned. "Are you sure you'll be able to do this tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll be able to," I smiled then heard someone else come in. "Go stop whoever came in so I can get out, please."

He nodded and carried Kauris out of the bathroom. I hopped out and pulled on a thick, cotton robe. I tied it then walked into the bedroom and saw Sosuke, Ikaku, and Takimoku standing by a wall.

"Thank you Kalot," I whispered and he left. I turned my attention on the demons and sighed, "What?"

"What have you told Dracolt but won't tell anyone else?" Ikaku growled.

"Wow, you're direct," I laughed. "I didn't think that was possible."

"Can it, Kina, answer the question," Ikaku snapped, fists clenched.

"There's nothing to tell unless you don't know the legend that follows the Priestess of Nanaki," I whispered, sitting on my bed.

"Whats that?" Takimoku spoke confused.

"Legend has it that the priestess of Nanaki will be devoured after she has used her one wish that the god has granted her," I spoke softly, looking away from all of them.

"Is that why you were like that in the courtyard?" Ikaku stammered.

"Please don't remind me…" I growled.

"Why?" Takimoku spoke.

"Because I almost lost control, that's why!" I snapped while clenching my fists then my voice fell. "Please leave…I must meditate and study over the incantations of the summoning for tomorrow."

No one said anything, they just left. Well, Ikaku and Takimoku did. I felt Sosuke still standing there. I moaned inwardly and lied down on my bed, putting my face into a pillow. He sat on the bed and placed a hand on my back and moved it back and forth, comfortingly.

"Why are you still here?" I muttered in the pillow.

"Why didn't you tell the full truth?" he whispered.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I told you what you wanted to know." I sat up and looked at him.

"No you didn't," he growled. "You told us what we already knew. There is something that you're hiding. I don't know why but I hope that it is for a very good reason and not just for selfish purposes."

I looked away sadly. "How'd you figure that out?"

"Because I can feel your pain through the marks we have given each other," he whispered, cupping my face in his hands and making me look at him.

"It is definitely not out of selfishness that I hide some things," I whispered, pushing him away. "Please leave, I need to meditate."

"Satikina…"

"We can talk about this after the ceremony, Sosuke, but until then I must clear my mind," I interrupted as I got off the bed and picked up the summoning scrolls.

"Very well," he sighed and left.

I closed my eyes and wanted to cry. Everyone was going to be heartbroken if I ever told them the truth. I sat on the ground and rolled out the scroll and started memorizing the incantations.

* * *

-Sosuke-

I left her room and felt lost. I could sense that she was hiding something huge from everyone but I couldn't tell what it was. After tomorrow, she would talk to me about this but that seemed like a long time. She was hurting herself with this unknown secret.

I walked towards the rooms I had been given and ran into Ikaku. He looked at me sadly and followed me to my rooms. I should have snapped at him but I had an idea of what he wanted from me, answers about Satikina. In my room, I sat on my bed as Ikaku closed the door and sat on the floor close by but not too close.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's studying the scrolls right now," I replied, knowing that wasn't what he meant.

"I didn't ask about that," he growled.

"I know. She didn't tell me anything after you left besides the fact that she needs a clear head to summon this god," I muttered.

"Do you think she's hiding something from everyone? That fit of hers was about something bigger than legends of the priestesses being devoured," he sighed.

"I think so, but I can't figure out what it is. We may be bound together but I can't figure out anything besides emotions. She's in pain about something, but wouldn't elaborate."

Ikaku groaned and put his face in his hands. We sat there for a long time before even moving. We both cared for Satikina, but didn't know what to do. I lied down on the bed after taking off my swords and Ikaku joined me, just like when we were kids.

The next day when I woke up, Ikaku was already gone. I climbed out of bed and found a pile of clothes by my swords. I pulled them on and noticed that they were very complex compared to my normal style. I pulled them on with some difficulty then strapped my swords to my back and left the room.

There were a lot of people in the inner courtyards waiting for something. I joined Takimoku and Ikaku and we waited for the prince's orders. I looked around and gasped as Satikina entered from the central building.

Her dress seemed mostly see-through and fell around her. Her hair was straight and hung to her thighs. On top of her head was a golden crown and the amulet that usually hung around her was in the center of the crown. She looking at me and smiled, betraying no emotions whatsoever.

The prince came forward and escorted her through the group and helped her inside the palanquin that had been provided. She leaned against the pillows and closed her eyes and I felt a wave of sadness run through me. She was trying to lock away all emotions to prepare for the summoning.

We started the journey to the Sacred Shine and as we went through the city, the humans bowed to Satikina and the prince then joined the procession to be able to watch. The ride to Sacred Shrine took a few hours and it was absolutely silent. I could feel the excitement of every human roll around me. Their hopes had finally come true and they would be saved from the famine that had been going around the past few decades.

The warriors surrounded Satikina as they walked up to the top of the stone alter-like shrine. Everyone who came surrounded the platform in a huge circle and everyone fell to their knees in respect. Satikina stood in the center of the platform and the warriors surrounded her while on their knees.

Her demonic marks appeared and I gasped. I could see every mark through the garb and on the sides of her thighs were the marks of the god, Nanaki. She raised her head to the darkening sky and the ceremony began.

"I call thee down to us, Bringer of Life..." her voice seemed to be magnified as the eclipse began. "Bring down thy Majestic self and use me as your vessel. Use me to help thy children. Descend down from the heavens, my God. I offer myself up to you. Come!"

A silver-lined wind came around and swept through all the humans in a gently cyclone. The moon finished moving to be in front of the sun and the silver wind surrounded Satikina and entered her. Her black eyes blazed silver and her black marks became the color of gold.

I stared in amazement as a being descended towards us, wings black as night with red tips. His hair was as dark as his wings and went to his waist. He hovered above Satikina and she just looked at him. I felt a tinge of regret come from her as she found me among the humans then she was lifted up into a pillar of white light that blinded us all.

When the light disappeared, the moon started to move out of the sun's way and the winged-being was gone. Satikina was standing on solid ground with her eyes closed and head bowed slightly. Even from where I was, I saw the tears.

The humans around me stood up and started to cheer. They had seen their god and knew their burdens would be lightened. Satikina opened her eyes and smiled as she looked around, but when she caught my gaze, I could see pure sadness and guilt.

She extended black wings and jumped into the air and hovered above us all. Her voice echoed around us as she started chanting in a different language. I looked at Dracolt and his face was full of confusion. He couldn't understand what she was saying either.

Before she finished, an explosion sounded around us and I looked up at Satikina just as something hit her in the back and exited out her shoulder. I jumped into the air and looked around for the attacker. Kijo stood with a snake demon a few hundred men behind them a few miles away. I looked at Satikina, fearful. Her wings disappeared and she plummeted to the earth faster than I'd be able to get there. Dracolt, Takimoku and I flew towards her, but we knew we'd be too late. She collided with the stone slabs and a dust arose, hiding her.

We landed on the slabs and saw broken stone and Satikina lying on her back with a gaping hole in her shoulder. I could have put my outstretched hand inside it without touching the damaged muscles and bone. Her chest was barely rising and falling and her eyes were closed. We knelt by her at the same time as the seven warriors. The prince put his hand right above the wound and a red light emerged but nothing else happened.

"Why isn't it working?" the child cried.

"I don't know…Sosuke did you see who it was?" the prince looked at me.

"The human Kijo and a snake demon with red hair are with a few hundred men to the north," I whispered, looking at Satikina's face.

She started muttering something in the foreign language and a bright light emerged from her and scattered in all directions. Her marks turned back to black and as she opened her eyes, they turned green as her marks faded. Blood spilled out of her eyes like tears but I knew she had been severely injured in the impact.

"I…I'm sorry…" she whispered, turning her eyes to me.

"Shh, you're injured," I whispered back. "We can talk once you're healed."

"This…wound…is poisoned… I don't…know if…that…will happen…" she coughed and blood rolled down her chin. She was internally bleeding. "Nan…aki…may…be able to…save me…but…I would…have a slim chance of…coming back here… He would…take me…to my father…who knows the…Pen-Sai-Cea. Sosuke…I'm sorry I didn't…tell you… I knew…that I might…not be able…to stay here… for a few days…"

I pulled her into my arms and cried, "You knew you'd be hurt?"

"No…"

"She knew that there was a slim chance of her being able to stay in this world. Nanaki couldn't see her future anymore and told her so," Dracolt spoke.

"There is one…last…thing I need to do…" Satikina whispered. "I'll kill those bastards… Sorry Kalot…but your father will…DIE!"

Her body trembled under me and her eyes turned black. Everyone scrambled away off the stone slabs except for me. I laid her back on the broken slabs but stayed next to her.

She shifted into her dragon form in seconds and rolled onto her stomach. She growled and jumped into the air towards her attackers. A roar echoed around the valley as she started attacking the men. Screams and cries echoed towards us as they met their end at the claws of a demon.

I started to walk towards my brother and father; a piercing scream came from the battle behind me. I spun around and saw Satikina in her human form with a hand sticking out of her chest, Kijo's hand to be exact.

The cheering from before when the humans saw her killing the enemy faded as they realized what had happened. Satikina's eyes were wide, lips slightly parted and I saw that Kijo's hand was sticking out right where her heart would be. It became utterly silent as we all tried to process what we saw.

* * *

**_Please read and review._**


	42. Sealed Wells and No Scent to Follow

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_She shifted into her dragon form in seconds and rolled onto her stomach. She growled and jumped into the air towards her attackers. A roar echoed around the valley as she started attacking the men. Screams and cries echoed towards us as they met their end at the claws of a demon._

_I started to walk towards my brother and father; a piercing scream came from the battle behind me. I spun around and saw Satikina in her human form with a hand sticking out of her chest, Kijo's hand to be exact._

_The cheering from before when the humans saw her killing the enemy faded as they realized what had happened. Satikina's eyes were wide, lips slightly parted and I saw that Kijo's hand was sticking out right where her heart would be. It became utterly silent as we all tried to process what we saw._

* * *

**Now:**

-Satikina-

Behind me, the villagers where cheering as I killed the followers of Kijo and Kyketo. I had reverted back to my human form because I couldn't focus in my demon form. It was too hard to fight these enemies and fight for control of my demon at the same time. Finally, one thing stopped me fighting.

I looked down and saw a hand sticking out of my chest. I looked out across the valley and saw hundreds of people staring at me in horror and silence. I caught sight of Sosuke and he was frozen in shock as he stared at me.

I couldn't breathe and felt my demon start to rise in anger. I turned my head and saw Kijo standing behind me with a menacing smile. My demon sprang forth and I had no energy to cage her away.

* * *

-Sosuke-

Her dragon form sprang out of her skin in less time that it took to blink. Her form was the size of a full Youkai and in those seconds that she transformed, Kijo had jerked away in surprise. Satikina spun on the human and ate him. From here, you could hear his screams before she killed him.

"She's lost control…" Takimoku gasped.

Dracolt transformed and pounced towards Satikina but before he reached her she transformed back and then engulfed in a white light. The light exploded and spread across the valley and when it was gone, all the dead enemies and Satikina were nowhere in sight, they had just vanished.

"What just happened?" Ikaku growled, standing next to me.

"I don't know," I snapped. Dracolt came back and changed back to his human form. "Dracolt, any clues?"

"No, the whole valley is undisturbed as if the fight never happened. There's not even any scents of Satikina," his face was full of anguish.

"So we just have to assume that she's either dead or back in her own world, being treated by her family?" the prince came over.

"Unfortunately, yes, Harka," Dracolt sighed. "We'll have to just hope for the best now."

"Wait…I was able to go through that well she came from…Do you think that I'd still be able to?" Ikaku spoke.

"It's possible," Dracolt smiled.

Takimoku, Dracolt, Ikaku and I went to the well to see if we could get to the other side. The well was there but it looked older than the last time I had seen it. The wood was covered in moss and vines. Ikaku jumped inside and we all looked in and he stood at the bottom.

"The well has closed…" Ikaku's quiet voice rolled up to us. "It means she's gone home, doesn't it?"

No one answered his question because none of us could. Only Satikina knew the well's secrets well enough to be able to answer that and at the moment, none of us knew her location and condition.

* * *

**_Please read and review._**


	43. Training and Returing to Changes

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_Takimoku, Dracolt, Ikaku and I went to the well to see if we could get to the other side. The well was there but it looked older than the last time I had seen it. The wood was covered in moss and vines. Ikaku jumped inside and we all looked in and he stood at the bottom._

_"The well has closed…" Ikaku's quiet voice rolled up to us. "It means she's gone home, doesn't it?"_

_No one answered his question because none of us could. Only Satikina knew the well's secrets well enough to be able to answer that and at the moment, none of us knew her location and condition._

* * *

**Now:**

-Satikina-

I opened my eyes and found myself staring at the ceiling of my room in the non-demonic world. There was a piece of fabric tied to my face to hide my identity. My chest felt tight in multiple places and I was having difficulty breathing, but I was still alive.

Kijo may have shoved his hand through my heart but he hadn't killed me. I was home and I knew that it was highly possible that I'd never be able to go through the well again. Nanaki had truly saved me from death, just like he promised when I had started to fall after the first attack.

I sat up, my body stiff from not moving, and looked around. I was alone. I looked at my chest and saw that it was bound and a little blood was seeping through my shoulder. I climbed out of bed and pulled on a robe then walked out of my room. I stumbled a little but made my way towards the study.

A soldier walked past the hallway then came back into view as he saw me. "Ma'am, you shouldn't be up. You had been severely injured. Guardian Kyo and Lord Sokel used some type of magic and healed the worst which was your damaged heart but your shoulder isn't fully healed."

"Where is Lord Sokel?" I breathed, leaning against him.

"In his study," the man replied. He figured out what I was trying to say and started to help me through the house. Outside the study, he knocked then opened the doors. "Excuse me, my lord, but Lilia has awakened."

Father looked up and his face was full of relief as he saw me. "Bring her to the couch and I'll start the treatments."

The soldier obeyed then left without being told. Father came to me and unbound my chest. I was wearing a tube top underneath and my shoulder had a huge wound. The bone and muscle had been regenerated, but there was about an inch of skin missing. It wasn't bleeding so that was good.

"How did I get back?" I whispered.

"A man came, carrying you in his arms. He had long black hair that went to his waist and silver eyes. He said that he saved you from death but couldn't fully heal you. Apparently, he knew our secret that I could do the Pen-Sai-Cea too," he whispered, starting the incantations.

"Nanaki…" I breathed.

"So…that was the god you summoned?" he spoke as the light threads turned red.

"Yes… Did he say anything about the well?" I whispered, looking at him hopeful.

"No…" he looked sad. "You've been comatose for about six months."

"Really?" my face fell. Everyone would still be wondering if I was alive or not. They probably thought I was dead after Kijo damaged my heart.

"If you're planning to go to the well, you must recover fully first. You must be able to be at your fighting level again before you can go. With the injury to your heart and lungs, it may take a while but I want you to be able to protect yourself before anything else," father growled, finishing the ceremony.

I was healed, but my body still felt stiff. I rotated my arm slowly and had full movement. I stood up and popped my back. "Did Nanaki bring back my swords?"

"Yes, everything you took there is in your closet," he smiled.

"Okay, I'm going to go out and train with the soldiers. Is Kyo out there?"

"Yes, he is. Training new recruits already," father laughed. "We have so many men willing to train under Kyo. Not all of them are here though. He trains a group then they go back to what life they had before, only to be called on at any moment. Go get dressed and go train."

I bowed then left the room. The soldier who had helped me stood outside the door at attention. He followed me back to my room in case I needed help and waited outside while I changed. I put on a white undershirt that had the elongated neck, and then put on a white tunic, white leggings, white thigh-high leather boots, and a white corset. I strapped my dagger to my thigh inside the left boot and strapped my swords to my back then walked to the training grounds with the soldier.

I was going to be going through Hell again. Lying in a bed for five months tends to do things to the body like making it slower and weaker. Kyo almost jumped me the second he saw me. He was relieved that I had finally recovered but I knew he wouldn't take it easy on me. If he did, then his men would think that they would be able to go easy.

I was right. By the end of the day, I could barely stand from all the exertion. Kyo had worked with me personally for a while and he won every round out of the 20 we did. He had to help me to my room because otherwise I would have never made it.

For about five months, I trained hard and didn't let my body rest longer than 8 hours for sleeping. I got sick but Kyo still pulled my butt out of bed. He worked me harder than Cauya ever had. Cauya let me take it easy after a straight week of work, Kyo refused. I needed to get back up to the level I had been before as fast as I could. Finally after those three months, I was able to beat Kyo in every round.

I went to the shrine with the whole group I had trained with and Kyo. They hadn't been to the shrine yet and they were now on a trial period in guarding the shrine. I snuck away to the well as Kyo got them settled in the upper levels, but couldn't go in.

I hadn't tried yet and I didn't know why I was hesitating. I stood at the edge of the shrine, looking into the darkness, while remembering the first time I had gone in. I hoped to hear someone's voice call from the well, but there was only silence.

"Kina?" Kyo whispered, entering the shrine. "What's wrong? Is the gateway closed?"

"I don't know, I haven't tried yet," I whispered back. "I remembered the first time I went through the well. A little girl had stumbled there while trying to get away from some idiotic men. Her voice came through the well to me and I jumped in, not thinking. Then I found myself there."

"Jump in and see if it works," he whispered.

"But what do I do if it doesn't? Ikaku was able to come through before. Wouldn't he have come through before now if it still worked? I've been gone almost a year…"

"You have to be hopeful…" there was a commotion upstairs. "Ugh, men… I'll see you around," Kyo smiled then ran upstairs to settle the fight.

I jumped into the well, half-heartedly then my breath caught in my throat. The lights swirled around me and I found myself back in the demonic world. I jumped out of the well and noticed that it looked a lot older than last time I saw it. It looked half-rotten.

My beast stirred as if sleeping for a long time, but then again, I hadn't felt her for the whole time I was in my world. I ran to the village and was surprised at all the harvest fields; they all were full of plants. I ran to where Levok's house was and walked in, but froze. His son sat by the fire, face solemn.

"Where's Levok?" I whispered, pulling down my face mask.

The man jumped and drew his sword in seconds. His eyes widened as he recognized me and sheathed his sword. "He died a few months ago."

"Oh…have you seen any of my old companions?" my voice fell.

"Yeah, every few months they go to the well. I don't know exactly what they would do though. The demon, Ikaku, would jump in, face hopeful, only to jump out with his face sad," the man explained.

"Oh, when was the last time they came?"

"A couple weeks ago. The warriors live at the palace in Parkel, while the demons go somewhere else."

"Could I get a horse? I need to get there fast," I spoke, feeling hopeful again as I recovered my face.

He stood up and I followed him out to the stables. He gave me his fastest horse and I was on my way. It took four days of traveling, pushing the war horse but I finally reached the capital. I walked the horse to the palace and walked to the gates, only to be stopped by the guards.

"I need to see Prince Stauru," I spoke.

"No one sees the king just like that," one laughed.

"So…he finally got bumped up," I laughed. "That sucks… Please, it is urgent. I'll wait here and have one of you go tell him that I need to talk to him now."

"Who are you?"

"Satikina Sokel," I spoke. They didn't recognize the name which meant they were new or never met me. But then again, I had gone by Kina.

"Very well," the talking soldier spoke then ran across the courtyard into the main building.

It took a few minutes before the soldier came running back, but I was fine. It does take a few minutes to run across the palace. When he came back, we had to give him a few minutes to catch his breath.

"His Majesty said to go to the inner courtyard. He said you knew the palace well," he coughed.

I nodded and walked in. A servant came and took my horse and I hurried to meet Harka. When I entered the courtyard, I saw Harka running in from the opposite side. I started running, slowing only when I was a few yards away.

"Kina…" I ran into his arms, knocking the air out of him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Where have you been?"

"I was unconscious for six months, while recovering. Nanaki had healed my heart and lungs so I would survive. Then my father said I couldn't try to come back until I was back up to my original fighting level. Levok's son said that you kept trying to get through but it didn't work," I spoke, pulling back.

"Yeah, we had started to lose hope the past few times we went to the well. Come, everyone will want to see you. A few things have changed. You'll see," he smiled, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulled me towards the dining room.

In the dining room, I saw all the warriors sitting and chatting. I smiled and pulled away from Harka, studying the group. Balri was sitting next to Saiqua, her stomach budging a little, Raesi an arm around Crenca, while Kauris sat in Kalot's lap. Everyone looked content, but I could still see the sadness in their eyes. They looked up at us coming in and studied me, slightly confused since my face was still covered.

"Hey, you all haven't changed," I whispered, pulling down my mask.

"Kina?" every single pair of eyes bulged.

"Yes, I'm back," I smiled, sitting down next to Kalot and Kauris scrambled into my lap. "It took a while for me to recover. I hear that the well had closed on you guys."

"Yeah, it did. Ikaku kept disappearing after we go to the well and not come back for months. I think that he and his brother have taken it the hardest," Kalot spoke softly.

"Yeah, I bet… So what has happened in the last year?" I looked around. "Balri, are you pregnant?"

Her face beamed as she blushed. "Yeah, I am. Veliki is the sweetest guy that I have ever met."

"Wow, I would never have seen that coming. Raesi, are you and Crenca together now?" I smiled, looking at the two.

"Yes, but we're not married yet. We were going to wait until I was 16," Crenca smiled, "which is in a few weeks."

"Well congratulations to you and to you Balri and Saiqua," I laughed. "Where are Ikaku and Sosuke?"

"No one knows," Saiqua sighed. "I haven't seen Sosuke since the day we summoned Nanaki."

"Oh…" I nudged Kauris off and stood up. "I'll be back. They need to know that I'm actually alive."

"See ya around," they called after me.

* * *

**_Please read and review._**


	44. Subconscious Will

_**Hello again!**_

_**This story is inspired by both InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi. Much of the two plots are mixed into this story, except all the characters are my own. They are just based on the characters of the two anime. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who portrays who if you know the two anime, but even if you don't this story explains it's self, you don't need any knowledge of InuYasha and Fushigi Yuugi to enyoy this story.**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**-Ookamilover19**_

* * *

**Last Time:**

_"Where are Ikaku and Sosuke?"_

_"No one knows," Saiqua sighed. "I haven't seen Sosuke since the day we summoned Nanaki."_

_"Oh…" I nudged Kauris off and stood up. "I'll be back. They need to know that I'm actually alive."_

_"See ya around," they called after me._

* * *

**Now:**

I walked into the courtyard and called Dracolt as I jumped into the sky. I flew towards Sosuke's island and Dracolt came to meet me half way. I hovered in the air when I saw the huge dragon approach.

"Kina, you're alive?" Dracolt transformed to his human form and drew out wings so we could stay in the air.

"Yes, I was finally able to come back," I smiled, hugging him. "Have you seen Sosuke?"

"He has hidden himself on his island. He may not want to admit to say it, but he is taking your absence really hard."

"Would you come with me?"

"Yeah, I was going to go visit him soon anyway," he smiled.

I pulled out of his arms and we flew towards the island, quickly. I landed in the courtyard first, pulling up my mask and waited for Dracolt to land, before walking inside the castle. It was a little more taken care of since the last time I was here and I smiled, catching a fresh scent of Sosuke.

I ran down the hall and Dracolt's laughter followed me. I bolted up a few flights of stairs, following his scent and ran into someone. I fell to the ground, my back exposed to the person I ran into, with a groan.

A growl rolled towards me as I did a pushed up and sat up on my knees. I rubbed my head but froze as a blade slid across my masked throat. I tried to get a scent from my attacker but they were masking it.

"Put the blade away before you hurt her," Dracolt came up the stairs and laughed. "Interesting way to meet up…"

"What do you mean Dracolt?" Sosuke's voice came from right behind me.

I stayed silent while grinning the whole time now that I realized who had the sword to my throat. Dracolt met my eyes and his smile went all the way to his eyes. He realized that I wanted to see how Sosuke would react all on his own. Using my senses, I knew that Sosuke was kneeling behind me. I relaxed against him and he growled.

"Oh, Sosuke," Dracolt sighed, leaning against the wall. "You haven't figured out who that is your about to hurt?"

"Am I supposed to?" his voice became hesitant.

"Just put the sword away and look at her," Dracolt smiled then walked back down the stairs.

The sword disappeared and I heard him put it on the floor. Fingers came up and slid my mask down, slowly and I turned my head towards him, needing to see his face. Before he could see my face fully, I attacked him.

I spun quickly, which startled him. He fell onto his back with me on top and I kissed him roughly, needing to touch him. He tried to push me back but I put my face against his neck and pulled myself closer, locking my fingers in his hair.

"Give me a few minutes," I whispered softly and he stopped trying to push me off.

"Satikina…?" his body shuddered.

"Sorry it took so long to come back… My recover took way too long," I whispered.

"Is this real…?" his voice shook slightly.

"Yes, I'm here and I don't plan on ever leaving again," I spoke, kissing his neck.

His arms came around me and held me tightly as we lay on the floor, not wanting to move. I felt tears roll down my cheeks from my happiness as I clung to him. We laid there for a while before we heard the skittering of Takoro coming towards us.

"My lord, your brother and father have just arrived… Why are you on the floor? Who's that?" the small demon finally noticed me. "Is this the lady you've told me about the last year?"

"Yes, Takoro," Sosuke laughed. "Tell them to meet me in the dining room, I'll be there soon."

"Yes, my lord." Takoro scrambled down the hall, back the way he came.

I got off Sosuke and he stood up then helped me up. He looked at me for a few minutes before deciding to move. His hand came to my cheek and dried away my tears.

"Come, my Satikina," he smiled then pulled me down the hallway towards Takoro's scent.

We walked down the hallway, his arm wrapped around my waist, refusing to let me go for a second. He still was in shock that I was actually here and hoped that it would last. We were together again and I was never going to leave his side again.

When we walked into the dining room, I was knocked over as a flash of silver collided with me. Sosuke growled but it was just out of annoyance. I blinked and saw that Ikaku had wrapped his arms around my waist, tightly as he smiled relived.

"Down boy," I patted his head and Takimoku laughed. "I'm not leaving again so can you let me breathe?"

He let go smiling and helped me stand up. "Sorry, it's been difficult with the well being closed to us."

"I understand…it's been hard for me too. I was unconscious for six months and my father wouldn't let me leave the shrine until I was back up to my fighting level," I whispered, wrapping my arms around Sosuke's waist.

"Did Nanaki…?"

"Yes, he saved me from the worst of those injuries. I am here now and I never plan on leaving again."

We sat down at the table and chatted late into the night, while eating dinner and drinking some wine. Two women kept looking into the dining room and blushing as they looked at Ikaku and Takimoku and then disappeared when they saw me looking at them.

"Those two are at it again, Lord Sosuke," Takoro grumbled as he entered the room. "Why do you let these females horde your castle?"

"They come and go as they please. They know that I'm taken but still remain. Looks like they've got their eyes on other people," Sosuke spoke calmly, taking a sip of his wine.

"I agree, Ikaku and Takimoku are in trouble now," I giggled standing up. I grabbed Sosuke's arm and pulled him to his feet and towards the doors of the dining room. "I say we go to bed."

"Get the possessive mutt out of here, he's been driving us all crazy with his moping," Ikaku growled.

"Like you have any room to talk son," Takimoku laughed hitting Ikaku upside the head. "There are two beautiful women that we should go find and entertain them to repay them for their services."

"Let's go," I whispered and pulled Sosuke out of the room.

Sosuke pulled me into his arms and ran up to his room before tossing me onto the bed and hovering over me, breathing in my scent. I giggled and pulled him down to kiss him deeply which he returned happily. He undid my corset and pulled off my tunic as he kissed me roughly and I started pulling off his layers as well. When he came to my undershirt, he growled and I sat up and pulled it off for him. He attacked my skin as soon as it was uncovered and I shivered as I laid back on the bed.

Soon we both were absent of our clothing and our bodies were on fire. We teased each other throughly before Sosuke fully mated me and we became fully bound to each other. We made love until early morning before drifting off into a peaceful slumber. When we woke around noon the next day we were ready to go for a few more rounds and never made it out of the bedroom until two days after I had returned.

Sosuke was fully convinced that I was pupped and said that my pregnancy would last about two months since wolf pregnancies went faster than many other demon pregnancies. We went to Raesi and Crenca's wedding and by that time I was already showing in my pregnancy with three pups. I looked about four months pregnant in a human's eye and was congratulated by all the warriors. Days after the wedding, the warriors started making bets on what my children would be and I let them make their bets, knowing exactly the gender of all three, two boys and one girl.

Sosuke and I tried going through the well and I was ecstatic that the well let him through. He was welcomed into the family and I was happy that father had finally found a woman to marry and I could tell that she was a month along. There was a party held in my world for our marriage and children to come as well as the news of Tanichi's pregnancy before Sosuke and I returned to the other world.

* * *

-Sosuke-

"Damn it," Satikina muttered as I helped her out of bed. She was near the end of her pregnancy but still refused to just lie in bed all day. "They're getting stronger."

"What do you expect from our children?" I smirked, kissing her brow. "You look beautiful today."

"Don't lie to me, I feel bloated and I just woke up, I am not..."

"Don't push aside compliments. No matter how you feel or what you think, you are my world," i interrupted her.

She gasped as she clutched her stomach and leaned against me. She whimpered as her water broke and I swept her up into my arms and ran to where Ducon was in his office in the medical wing. Ducon wanted me to leave the room, but Satikina held my arms firmly as she cried out and her back arched off the bed. Ducon got to work after he finally stopped asking Satikina to let me go.

The first child came out with very little difficulty and was one of the two boys. Then the girl came next and the last boy had to be forced out because he was being stubborn. Ducon started to clean Satikina up when she cried out again and grasped her abdomen. I looked at Ducon in concern and he started checking her stomach then whimpered as he reached inside of her and pulled out a baby that wasn't breathing, but was fully developed.

"How did we not sense her?" Satikina cried into my chest.

"Your first born's Jaki is stronger than the others, maybe it overpowered hers. It's hard when there are more than two during pregnancies. I am sorry Lady Satikina, but she cannot be returned to us," Ducon whispered as he laid the child on a bed away from the other three who were squirming as a few females cleaned them up. "What do you want to name your children?"

"Cauya for the first born," Satikina whispered, her eyes not leaving the stillborn child.

"Our second son will be Takiku and our daughter will be Naya," I answered and Satikina nodded.

"Can I hold our fourth?" Satikina's voice broke and Ducon looked at me for confirmation before bringing the child over and Satikina wrapped her arms around the child gently. "I want to name her Sakura...after my mother."

She let out a sob as she lowered her head so I couldn't see and I saw the markings on her back start to glow and light threads went into Sakura. I tried to stop her but I met a barrier. I didn't hear any words coming from Satikina like when I had witnessed her bringing back Ikaku, her sobs only worsened. I watched as the light threads bleed red and noticed small blood trails going down her back from her marks. Ducon stared in confusion and amazement as he watched the threads then we heard a new heart beat in the room and Satikina gasped in surprise. She moved and I saw sakura move in her arms. Satikina laughed as new tears came to her eyes and she held her close.

"Satikina, you did it," I whispered kissing her brow.

"What...?"

"Your light threads, you used the technique that you had used on Ikaku when he died. You must have used it subconsciously. Sakura is alive."

* * *

**_Please read and review._**

**_Well every one that was the end. I'll put up one more chapter with all the character references so you can know what characters were inspired by what anime/manga. I know a few were probably trying to figure it out so just look at the Character index which will be the next chapter._**


	45. Character Index

**NANAKI** –Suzaku _(Fushigi Yuugi)_

**SATIKINA** – Miaka/Kagome _(Fushigi Yuugi/Inuyasha)_

**KYO** –Keisuke, Miaka's Brother _(Fushigi Yuugi)_

**IKAKU** – Inuyasha _(Inuyasha)_

**LEVOK** – Version of Kaede _(Inuyasha)_

**VELIKI/SAIQUA** – Miroku/Mitsukake _(Fushigi Yuugi/Inuyasha)_

**PHAYIK** – Mushin Mirko's Sensei _(Inuyasha)_

**STAURU/HARKA** – Hotohori _(Fushigi Yuugi Suzaku Warrior)_

**ANKALO** – Kouga _(Inuyasha)_

JARMARU **AND** **UNEKA** – Ginta and Hakkaku _(Inuyasha)_

**KHENDON** - Suikotsu (gentle personality, not sadistic one) _(Inuyasha)_

**SCEPIS/KALOT** – Tasuki _(Fushigi Yuugi Suzaku Warrior)_

**PRACCORIN/KAURIS** – Chiriko _(Fushigi Yuugi Suzaku Warrior)_

**CAITON** – Naraku _(Inuyasha)_

**TYKO** – Totosai _(Inuyasha)_

**DRACOLT** – He wasn't inspired by either Anime/Manga

**KIJO** – Nakago _(Fushigi Yuugi Seiryu Warrior)_

**SIPECA** – Version of Kikyo _(Inuyasha)_

**KYKETO** – Tomo (Fushigi Yuugi Seiryu Warrior)

**OINAS/RAESI** – Chichiri _(Fushigi Yuugi Suzaku Warrior)_

**SYPOA/CRENCA** – Nuriko, the feminine side, not the male side _(Fushigi Yuugi Suzaku Warrior)_

**DETORIO** – Incarnation of Naraku, Bankotsu _(Inuyasha)_

**HIROKI AND SHIZUKA** – couple that helps Miaka in chapter 10, i don't know their names _(Fushigi Yuugi)_

**AMAYA/BALRI** – Sango _(Inuyasha)_

**XAVIKO**- Sango's Father _(Inuyasha)_

**AERO** – Kohaku, Sango's brother _(Inuyasha)_

**SOSUKE** – Sesshomaru _(Inuyasha)_

**TAKIMOKU** – Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's Father _(Inuyasha)_

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I know that in Fushigi Yuugi that the Suzaku warriors have different powers but I didn't aline my characters with those qualities. I hope that you have enjoyed reading Nanaki's World as much as I had writing it.**


End file.
